Sonic X
by Weekyle17
Summary: This is my version of Sonic X with characters from the past shows and future shows.
1. Character Infromation

**These are characters who will appear that way you can decide if want to read it or not.**

**Sonic Hedgehog**

**Tails**

**Knuckles**

**Amy Rose**

**Sally Acorn**

**Cream and Cheese**

**Rotor**

**Antoine**

**Bunnie**

**Sir Charles Hedgehog**

**Ari The Ram**

**Dr Eggman**

**Scratch**

**Grounder**

**Coconuts**

**Snivley**

**Cluck**

**Decoe**

**Bocoe**

**Sleet**

**Dingo**

**Orbot**

**Cubot**

**Bokkun**

**Topaz**

**The Mayor**

**Shadow The Hedgehog**

**Rouge**

**Manic**

**Sonia**

**Oracle**

**Queen Aleena**

**King Acorn**

**Naugus**

**Lilly**

**Big Cat**

**Froggy**

**Espio**

**Vector**

**Charmy**

**Cat**

**Griff**

**Chris Thorndyke**

**Chuck Thorndyke**

**Ella**

**Mr Stewart**

**NICOLE**

**Muttski**

**Dulcy**

**Cyrus**

**Lady Windemere**

**Ferrell**

**Argus**

**Titus**

**Cosmo**

**Helen**

**Danny**

**Frances**

**Rosie**

**Vanilla**

**Bartleby**

**Metarex**

* * *

><p><strong>OC Characters:<strong>

**Alice: Wife of Ari the ram**

**Ari Jr: Son of Ari the ram**

**The Organization: A group of antagonists other then Eggman**


	2. Chaos Control Freaks

It was a peaceful night for Big the Cat. He was holding onto his fishing rod with the line already cast out into the lake and was leaning against a tree with his head leaning forward asleep, but his big purple ears go up when he hears a siren go off during the night. He opens his eyes and turns his head to the tower that had lights turning on everywhere on Eggman's base.

Sonic the Hedgehog, fastest animal and hedgehog ever known, is running through the forest to the base and smirks when he hears the alarms go off. 'This is going to be fun.' He picked his speed up a bit when he saw Eggman's defenses coming into view. He sees the front robots and keeps the smirk on his face before running in another direction to start avoiding getting shot at by the robots. He keeps his pace and runs across the field parallel to the base. When he notices the rockets going into the air he turns sharply and takes off towards the base again.

The rockets flew into the air, came back around, and went right towards Sonic. Sonic dodged each rocket with little effort and never changed his speed as smoke started to cover up the area for Sonic to not be noticed by the robots in front of the gate. Sonic's smirk never faltered when he came out of the smoke for the robots to see him. He jumps onto one of the small robots that was shooting at him then onto another one before going over the gate of Eggman's base. 'Where are the big toys Eggman? This better not be everything you got for me to handle.' He thought happily. He chuckled a bit when the alarm went off again which activated the big robot to wake up to 'destroy' him. He runs up to a wall and skids to a stop when he saw two robots come up before taking off in another direction. He starts running on a slanted part of the base when a robot came out from behind a wall behind him.

The robot chased after him on the outside part of the base. He ran into an opening he saw in the base and kept on running while keeping a short notice on the robot chasing after him that came inside. He sees a robot crash through the wall in front of him and ran through a small hole that appeared on his left. He came back outside and accidentally activated a trap that had Eggman's face on it when one of the robots smash through the wall. The trap sprung Sonic up into the air which made him yell in surprise which made one of the robots swing it's arm back. The robot swung forward and hit Sonic with its robotic hand which made Sonic fly away from the base even more.

"Sonic!" Tails, the two tailed fox, yelled while driving the Tornado into the area of the base with Amy Rose, a pink hedgehog, in the passenger's seat. He drove it through the base a little low while the robots started to shoot at the plane. He flew through the base and tried to dodge the lasers being shot at the Tornado. Unfortunately the plane was hit three times when it started to catch on fire.

Amy looked down at the side of the plane a couple seconds after hearing the explosion on the plane. "Tails, the plane is on fire." She told him before looking up at him. "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to save Sonic." He said with no fear showing on his face at all. He moved the plane closer to Sonic's location in the air and fired a rocket towards his best friend. The rocket broke apart showing the power ring, and the ring fell towards the ground right at Sonic's location.

'Thanks Tails. I needed this.' Sonic caught the ring before landing on the ground and took off towards the base full of more energy than when he started just a couple minutes earlier. He flew at Sonic speed while spinning around with his trademark smirk on his face. He went through every small robot outside the gate at the base which blew them up immediately when he came out. He kept on going and rammed right into one of the big robots which made it slide back into another big robot behind it. He broke through their armor and kept on going. A robot thought it stopped Sonic when it's hand landed right on Sonic, but Sonic spun right through the hand a second later and ran right up to the top of the tower of the base breaking one of the lights on his way in.

"Hang on Amy!" Tails told Amy while trying to land the plane.

The plane landed on the ground but kept on going towards a rock which made Amy scream, "We're gonna crash!"

"I know!" Tails said right back with fear covering his face. Knuckles the Echidna, guardian of the master emerald, destroyed the rock with his knuckles and got on the rock when Tails and Amy flew by the area. He kept his eyes on the two to see if they were alright. They turned their head at Knuckles which made Tails gasp in surprise. "Knuckles!"

"Hm." Knuckles said before turning his gaze to the base where Sonic was battling the robots.

"What's the matter with him?" Amy asked getting a little upset with Knuckles.

Knuckles watched as explosions happened after another and said, "Overkill, just like always."

Meanwhile in another part of the forest Sally Acorn, Sonic's childhood friend, was watching the battle through her binoculars while her friends Bunnie, a bunny partly roboticized, and Rotor, a purple walrus, and Ari, a ram were standing behind her watching the explosions happen one after another. "I am so glad we left Antoine back at home." Rotor muttered happily as they watched through the clearing as they arrived as soon as they heard the alarm.

"Ah agree." Bunnie said without taking her eyes off the light show. "Ah don't like it when he screams and shakes in fear."

Rotor mumbled, "But, you're his girlfriend."

"Does that seem to matter to meh right now?" Bunnie asked a little annoyed. "Ah didn't want him to come for good reasons."

Sally, who was not paying attention to what the others were saying, watched when Sonic went inside and whispered, "Be careful Sonic."

Rotor looked at Sally with a small frown on his face and sighed, 'This was her idea.' He put his hand on Sally's shoulder and said, "This is Sonic we're talking about Sally. He'll be fine."

"It doesn't stop me from worrying about him." She whispered which made Rotor sigh.

'No, but you've been worrying about him since the day he left to stop Eggman from attacking other parts of the world.' He thought sadly. He looked at her while she just watched the explosions happen. 'You haven't been completely yourself since he left. Bunnie and I know that you miss him Sally. This trip should do you some good.'

"Dr. Eggman, the facility is in 100% lock down." Decoe, a tall yellow robot, told Dr. Eggman.

"Why does that cursed Sonic always get in my way?" Dr. Eggman, a mad genius at science and robotics, asked angrily.

"He doesn't get in your way Dr. Eggman." Cream, a young bunny, told Dr. Eggman which made him turn his head to the clear cage that was holding her and Cheese, a chao that is Cream's best friend. "Sonic just tries to stop you from doing all the bad things you like to do."

"Chao chao." Cheese said worryingly.

"Well is that so." Eggman said turning himself around with the Red Chaos Emerald in his right hand for her to see. "Well, he is too late to stop me this time. Once I install the last Chaos Emerald into my energy amplifier will be invincible."

"You can't do that!" Cream said while holding Cheese close by.

"Chao, chao, chao!" Cheese said.

"That's right. Sonic won't let you get away with this." Cream told Eggman confidently while Rouge the bat, woman who loves pretty things, watched with amusement.

Eggman started laughing. "You're wrong Creamy Dreamy." He laughs some more then said, "He can't stop...HEH!" An explosion with the door happens right behind him which made him turn around to see Sonic's usual trademark smirk on his face.

"Sonic!" Cream yelled happily to see her friend.

"Sonic..." Eggman started with shock before turning his face from shock to a smirk, "too late." He installs the Red Chaos Emerald into and presses a few buttons before pulling out a button that was meant to be pressed while being held in his hand. "You never stop me now Sonic." He starts laughing menacingly for a little bit then said, "All I have to do is to push this little button."

"Yeah, if you can push it before I grab it." Sonic said back which made Eggman's evil smile become a worried frown.

Eggman's frown became an evil smile when he saw one of his robot appear behind Sonic. "Why don't you give it a try." Sonic took off with the smirk never leaving his face while the robot starts shooting repeatedly at him.

"I'm going in." Sally said before putting her binoculars away in her bag.

"What?!" Rotor and Bunnie yelled in surprise.

"Are yah crazy Sally-girl?" Bunnie asked her best friend.

"I have a feeling that something bad is about to happen guys, and I need to get there to make sure it doesn't happen." She told them.

"We'll come with you." Rotor said not wanting her to go alone.

Sally puts her hands up and says, "No, I need you guys to stay back and see if Tails needs help since his plane might have crashed earlier."

"Be careful Sally girl. Sugar-hog hasn't seen us for a couple years now, and yah don't know wha Eggman has up his sleeve." Bunnie told her.

"I will be." Sally took off through the forest to the base while Rotor and Bunnie ran off to the place where they saw Tails' plane fly down at. She ran through the forest out to the open field and nodded when she saw none of the robots outside were functioning. 'This will be a good time to set up some explosives while I'm at it.' She thought. 'Unfortunately, I forgot to bring them since I wasn't planning on attacking Robotnik the night my friends and I decide to come pay Sonic and Tails a visit. I really have bad timing.'

'Yah just want to be in the action Sally-girl.' Bunnie thought when a smirk appeared on her face. 'Ah know yah missed it.' She continued running with Rotor not too far behind.

Sonic ran across the wall of the room with the robot shooting after him repeatedly. Rouge got behind a small part of the wall near the window to avoid getting hit by the lasers while Eggman was giving commands to the robot to shoot Sonic down. Sonic landed in front of Eggman with a smirk on his face which made Eggman panic. "AH, no hold your fire!" He yelled at the robot before ducking while Sonic jumped out of the way. The robot fired some lasers which hit the glass on the machine Eggman was going to start up. He got back up after the firing stop and pressed the button. "Ha! Here we go!" He turned around and saw sparks flying from it. "Huh? What have you done?" He asked the robot. Everyone in the room watched in shock as the core started to brighten up the room.

Sally skidded to a stop when she saw light coming out of the tower which made her frown. "This cannot be good." She muttered without planning on moving from her spot when the light starts coming towards her.

Bunnie and Rotor stop running towards Tails and the others when they saw the light as well. They gasp in surprise and don't end up moving from their spot when the light starts coming towards them. "Well, I guess this is it then." Rotor muttered disappointingly.

"Don't say that." Bunnie muttered before they disappeared in the light.

"What is that?" Amy asked curiously while watching it from her spot on the destroyed rock.

Knuckles watched with his arms crossed and answered a few seconds later. "It used to be chaos control." They watched as the light came towards and covered them with it. Big the cat had turned back to his fishing but turned his head again when the bright light had enveloped him just a couple seconds later. The light covered up most of the area and those who were near the area and transported everyone closest to Eggman's base to another world.

Sally Acorn groaned and woke up unaware of her surroundings. She started to hear beeping of car horns nearby but wasn't able to see what was around her yet. She shook her head and started to see a bunch of lights around her which made everything become clear. She recognized that she was in an alleyway and decided to find out where she was while the beeping noises kept on going. She stuck her head out of the alleyway and saw all the buildings and cars in the city which made her gasp in surprise. "I don't think I'm near Eggman's base anymore." She heard the car horns blaring off again then saw some people standing around staring at something that was nearby. She slipped through the crowd and saw Sonic standing there looking at the police officers confused.

She heard people gasp behind her and turned her head slowly. She noticed them staring at her with surprised looks and started to walk away from them slowly towards Sonic's direction. She started to hear them mutter to themselves or each other and didn't notice the police officer creeping up behind her which Sonic did notice. Sonic ran past the officers picked up Sally then ran off down the street with Sally in his arms. Sally felt everything going so fast before she realized what happened. She looked up at Sonic with a concerned look on her face. "Sonic?"

Sonic glanced down at her and smirked, "How's it going Sal? It's sure a big surprise to see you here."

"I was planning on meeting you and Tails today with Rotor and Bunnie, but you were busy with Robotnik." She answered before looking around. "Do you have any idea where we are?" She asked him.

Sonic jumped onto the hood of a police car that he came up to and looked around with Sally doing the same in his arms. "I don't know how we got her Sal, but we need to get out of here fast." Sally nodded and let him jump and run away from the police car where two shocked police men were staring at their leaving forms.

"They were in pursuit, and the animals got away?" The helicopter pilot asked shocked. "Can't those guys even catch a hedgehog?"

The other cop next to the pilot saw Sonic and Sally on the road and said, "There they are."

The light of the helicopter landed on Sally and Sonic which made Sally look up at the helicopter with her eyes squinting a bit. "Sonic, we're being chased by some sort of flying machine."

Sonic nodded, "Good to know, but it seems that there is something blocking my way to run up ahead." Sally got the message and put her arms around Sonic's neck to hold on. Sonic chuckled, "Does this remind you of the good old days?"

Sally chuckled, "It would if we knew what we are running from." They both chuckle at the line before Sonic jumped over the road block. Sonic landed on the other side of the road block and took off with Sally smiling in his arms. 'This is definitely like the old days.' She thought happily

"You said Rotor and Bunnie were with you." Sonic stated which made Sally snap out of her thoughts and nod in agreement. "Any chance good old Ant came along?"

"We left him behind for good reasons." They both snicker at the comment she just made and were unaware of the Speed Team that were coming towards them. "Anyway, what was Eggman up to just before we ended up here?"

"Eggman had gotten his hands on the sixth chaos emerald and captured Cream and Cheese in the process." Sonic started. "Tails, Amy, and I decided to attack Eggman's base, save Cream and Cheese, and get the chaos emeralds back from Eggman. We nearly won until that bright light happened."

Sally nodded and asked, "How did it happen?"

Sonic smiled nervously, "I got to the room where Cream and Cheese, and the chaos emeralds were at when a robot that I missed came up behind me. I ran from the bot and heard Eggman rant on about it shooting me whatever it casts." Sonic started to feel a couple sweat drops coming down his back at this part of the story. "I decided to stop right in front of Eggman which frightened him. We dodged the lasers begin shot, but the lasers hit the machine. Eggman got up and pressed the button to start the machine, and the rest is history."

Sally sighed at what she was told and felt Sonic stop on the road. Sonic let Sally get out of his arms and looked at the city with her right next to him. "Whoa." Sally whispered in surprise. "It looks beautiful."

Sonic nodded in agreement. "It seems we traveled through space, but did we travel through time as well?" He wondered out loud.

"Doesn't look like it, but I can't be one to tell right now." Sally answered. She grabbed NICOLE from her holster off her boot and opened up the machine. "NICOLE, can you get the analysis on where we are?"

"Let me see Sally." NICOLE said before scanning the area by connecting to…She couldn't connect to anything. "I'm sorry Sally, but it seems the technology here on this planet is not as advance as the technology from our planet. I'm unable to find out where we are? I also can't detect anyone of our friends as well right now."

'Are the others even here?' They both thought sadly.

"Thanks NICOLE." Sally closed NICOLE and looked at Sonic. "This is not good. We need to know if the others are even here."

Sonic let his sadness go and said, "You worry too much Sal. We'll find them. I know we will." Sally nodded and followed Sonic out to the middle of the road when they heard a noise. They turn their heads to the five squad cars coming towards them.

Sam, the chief of the speed team, got out of his car and waved his hand at them. "Hey there, you guys are a hard duo to keep up with." Sonic decides to ignore the man and turns half way around when Sam says, "Hey hold on." He took off his helmet and the face mask. "We don't get such fast company very often. In fact I'm glad you showed up."

"That's no surprise." Sally muttered while crossing her arms.

Sam just continued on without hearing the comment that Sally just said. "This place is way too peaceful." Sonic and Sally stare at Sam with curious expressions. "Over the last twelve months I only made one arrest. Some joker got it into his head that he was a hot shot driver. Had his own formula 1 car and everything."

"This is getting us nowhere." Sally muttered with annoyance dripping from her mouth. 'This guy is starting to sound like Sonic only stupider and even fuller of himself.' She thought before blowing her hair away from her eye.

"I guess he thought he would give me a run for my money, but it was all over in a minute. It took me longer than that to suit up." Sonic turned his body back around with his hands on his hips with his usual trademark smirk. Sally glanced at Sonic and let out a small chuckle. Sam chuckled at their reactions. "He never had a chance. Of course it's our own fault. This town's dull mainly because of us. You see we're the high speed pursuit unit-the S Team-, and I'm the leader of the team." Sally narrows her eyebrows a bit while taking a couple steps closer to Sonic. "They call me the highway star. So even if you think you're the fastest things around." Sam narrowed his eyes at them. "Think again." The two gasp in surprise which made Sonic pick Sally up then take off with the four squad cars following them. 'Run fast hedgehog. I want to the one that catches you guys.'

Sonic ran down the freeway with Sally holding onto him and glanced behind him. "The S Team huh? The S must stand for slow motion." He said jokingly before picking up more speed with his eyes back in front of him.

"This isn't time for jokes Sonic." Sally reminded him. "These guys want to catch us for some reason, but I don't seem to know completely why yet."

"If you ask me I think it's because we arrived on this planet out of nowhere, and no one has an idea of who we are right now which makes us outsiders of this planet." Sonic stated while trying to keep Sally from getting angry with him. 'I'm glad that I just thought that up. I do not want to face an angry Sally right now.'

Sally sighed in agreement. "You have a point there." She looked back and saw the squad cars catching up. "It looks like those things are picking up speed Sonic."

Sonic kept his eyes on the squad cars after Sally's statement and said, "Hold on tight Sal. I'm going to have a little fun with these guys." Sally nodded as the four squad cars finally caught up to them. "Well, well, well it's starting to look like the rush hour." He said confidently as the four squad cars pulled up and surrounded them. "Oh no, how will I ever escape?" He asked sarcastically. Sally groaned at his joke while he chuckled then disappeared from the spot.

"Where is he?" The front guy asked while looking around on the left side while driving. Sonic tapped the window on the right side which made the driver turn his head to the duo. They wink at the man before Sonic took off again. Then the man looked through the front window only for Sonic and Sally to look down at the man from the top of the car. "Hey you, this is dangerous. It's irresponsible. What happens if kids start trying this?"

Sally sweat dropped, "You can't be srious."

Sonic looked up and said, "Kids don't use Formula 1 race cars to chase down hedgehogs." Sally rolled her eyes at Sonic's statement while Sonic jumped off the car and took off at a faster speed. "I'm gonna have some more fun with these guys."

"It better not be anything too stupid Sonic." Sally told him.

"Don't worry. I'm just going to show myself off by running backwards."

'One of these days Sonic you will get caught because of stupid stunts like these.' Sally thought sadly. She chuckled, 'Who am I kidding? He does this because he knows what to do. I need to stop worrying so much.'

"Trust me on this Sal. You're going to enjoy this." Sonic turned around and smirked when the men in the squad cars looked up to see the pair smirk at them.

"What the...? How can...? It's playing with us." One of the men said.

"Where'd these things come from?" Another man asked in surprise.

"Chief, you got to do something." The first man told him.

Sam drove his car a few yards behind his team and said to himself, "Play time is now over." He turned the conversation over to the team. "Attention all units. Open the center line!" The four squad cars move apart for Sam to come through them in the center. "I didn't think I have to do this, but I have no choice." He starts getting a little frustrated at what Sonic was doing and narrows his eyes at Sonic. "I will not have anyone faster than me on my highway." He move his hand down on a handle and turns it to activate the super nitro on his car. His car starts picking up speed and goes past his squad which makes Sonic and Sally look at the guy in shock.

Sonic moves out of the way and smirks, "Well, it's about time they brought out the big guns. Sally, you'll need to hold onto me real tight this time. I'm going Sonic speed." Sally raps her arms around him tightly but keeps her eyes on the road ahead of them while Sonic prepares himself. "Let's do this."

Sam laughed to himself in victory. "The only way he can beat me now if that he goes Super Sonic!" He smirks under his mask in victory then turns his eyes to his left where Sonic caught up to him. His eyes widen when he hears a boom and exclaims, "A sonic boom! He's moving faster than the speed of sound!"

"Chief, you're running out of road!" One of his men told him which made him gasp in surprise. He activated his parachutes on the back of his car and slammed on the brakes immediately while Sonic kept on going down the road.

Sonic looked behind him and Sally and chuckled. "Sonic!"

"Huh?" Sonic turns his attention to the front and says, "Well, this is going to be a little interesting, but you better not let go Sal." Sonic ran off the road and flew by some wind turbines which made the turbines go faster making the city brighter as they flew over it. They looked down at the city in amazement while Sonic thought of the person he just raced. 'At least I have someone to play with.' He smirked at the thought. "This place doesn't seem so bad."

"Yeah, it looks kind of beautiful from up here." Sally said in agreement while they held onto each other. "Why did you even consider doing something like that anyway?"

Sonic shrugged, "Figured it could have been interesting."

Sally sighed and shook her head. "You haven't changed a bit."

Sonic chuckled, "I could say the same for you." They kept their gazes out on the city until they noticed they were landing close to the ground. Sonic looked down at where they would land and smiled nervously, "Oh no, this isn't good."

Sally looked at the pool and chuckled, "Relax Sonic. You got me here to get you out."

"That doesn't mean I want to land in the pool. I want to avoid it at all costs." Sonic told her while trying to see if he could avoid getting in the pool which made Sally roll her eyes. "This is bad." They fall down into the pool which makes a big splash from it.

Chris Thorndyke, a normal twelve yr. old boy, heard the splash and woke up from his sleep. He got out of bed, turned his desk light on and looked outside the window by moving his curtain a bit. He saw Sonic and Sally in the pool and ran out of his room to go help them. 'I'm gonna help those guys.'

Sally just stood on the bottom of the pool with her arms crossed while watching Sonic trying to run to the ladder on the other side of the pool. Sonic kept on trying to run there then gave up when he noticed that he didn't move a bit which made Sally sigh inwardly. She grabbed his hand and swam up to the top of the pool with him following when someone jumped into the pool to help them get out which surprised them. Chris reached his hand out to help which Sally offered and smiled when Chris started to pull them up to the surface. The three got back on the surface next to the pool. Sonic and Sally started to cough out water while Chris just watched them get their breathing back to normal. "That was close. Are you guys ok?" He asked while rubbing their backs to make sure they're fine.

"Uh, yeah." Sonic said with his eyes closed. He opened them a bit and looked at Chris. "Thanks a lot."

Chris looked at Sonic in surprise while Sally got back on her feet wiping the water off of her arms. "I didn't know you can talk." Chris said with a surprised look on his face.

"We can do a lot of things." Sally told him while shaking the water out of her fur.

"Wow, this is awesome. That you guys can talk I mean." Chris said trying to not have them think something else. "My name's Christopher. Do you guys have names?"

Sonic smirked, "Yeah, we have names. My name is Sonic the Hedgehog, and this is Sally Acorn." He pointed at Sally who had stopped trying to get the water out of her fur.


	3. Sonic to the Rescue

"Oh, this picture has been a disaster darling, a complete disaster. We've had to stop shooting cause there has been torrential rain for days. So there is nothing I can do besides sit and wait." Mrs. Thorndyke said through the phone to her son Chris. Sally and Sonic were lying on the house listening in on the conversation with their eyes closed. "I don't think I would be back until late next week at the earliest, but I have had plenty of time to go shopping, and I am having bunch of wonderful presents sent. I hope you like them. They're coming on daddy's jet so you should have them tonight."

"Thanks mom." Chris said back while looking over the balcony.

Sally reached down for NICOLE at her boot and pulled it out of the safety holder which made Sonic open his left eye slightly to see what she was doing. She opens up NICOLE and starts pressing a few buttons before turning her head to Sonic. She raised an eyebrow and asked, "What?"

Sonic chuckled quietly, "I'm surprised you are pulling that out while Chris is on the phone with..."

"You see there were these cats that fell into the pool, and I got them out." Sonic and Sally turn their attention to Chris with a raised eyebrow each. Sonic was a little offended being called a cat while Sally had no idea what to expect to come out of this.

"Oh, you have a big heart just like I do. Next time ring for Mr. Tanaka, and he will take care of things alright?" Chris's mom asked which made him blush in embarrassment. "Ooh darling I must run. Kiss mommy goodbye." She made a kissing noise on the line which Chris returned. "Chow sweet heart."

Chris turned off the phone and rubbed the back of his neck while Sally and Sonic jumped off the roof onto the balcony. Sonic landed on the railing on his but while Sally landed right next to Chris and pointed at himself saying, "Take a good look. I'm a hedgehog not a cat."

Sally put her hands on her hip with NICOLE still in her left hand. "Sonic!" She said angrily which made Sonic cring a bit in fear. "Do you really think anyone would have believed Chris if he told them that he saved a blue hedgehog and a red haired chipmunk from the pool last night?"

Sonic closed his eyes and sighed, "I can't argue with you Sal, but you can't tell me that you aren't a little offended by the statement."

Sally sighed and shook her head. "Fine, you have a point there, but you didn't have to complain to Chris. He's younger than we are." She pointed out which made Sonic sigh in agreement. "Plus, we have many other things to worry about than being called a cat on the phone." Their stomachs gurgled which made them blush in embarrassment. "Food seems like a good idea right now though."

Suddenly the phone starts ringing again which makes Sally sigh a bit. "Hello?" Chris asked as he answered the phone.

"Chris is everything alright?" Chris's dad asked immediately.

"Hey dad, how are ya?"

"This is going to be going on for a while." Sonic muttered before getting on the main deck of the porch. He walked over to the tray with the food and the drink which made him raise an eyebrow. He shrugs and was about to grab a strip of bacon when Sally slapped his hand away. He looked at her with a crooked smile and asked, "What?"

Sally crossed her arms and narrowed her eyebrows which made Sonic a little uneasy. "You just decide to help yourself to the food while Chris is on the phone? Sonic, do you even realize how disrespectful that is?"

Sonic sighed, "Well, you don't see me run off to go get a chili dog now, huh?"

Sally face palmed and groaned, "That's beside the point Sonic. You did that all the time since you found a place tht serves them back home."

Sonic put his hands up and shook his head. "Please do not mention that place. If you do then I'll be craving them until I'm full."

Sally sighs then smiles before shutting NICOLE and putting it back on the holster on her right boot. "That's something I never thought you'll ever say." Sonic crosses his arms and pouts which makes Sally giggle at his antics. "Anyway, I think this bowl full of... whatever it is was made for us anyway."

Sonic looks at the bowl before grabbing one of small pieces of kibble. "I hope this doesn't taste as bad as it looks." He muttered before popping the kibble into his mouth which tasted disgusting to him after taking one bite. He swallowed it then made a face that made Sally get the picture. "I was wrong about that."

"Was it that bad?" Sally asked with concern.

"I only took one bite of it, and it immediately reminded me of the first time I tried something that someone had burnt back at Knothole."

Sally put her hand up and shook her head. "I...Ok I have no comment." She looked at the eggs and bacon then at Chris who just hung up the phone after talking with his dad. "How did that conversation go?"

"It won't as embarrassing like it was with my mom, but I rather not talk about it." Chris said while walking over to them with a small blush of embarrassment on his face. "Anyway, did you guys try the food in the bowl? I looked it up online that hedgehogs are suppose to like stuff like that."

Sally giggled while Sonic frowned. Sonic looked at Sally which made her giggle again and said, "I tried it, but I didn't exactly like it."

Chris rubbed the back of his neck then said, "Well, it also said that hedgehogs loved crickets."

Sally started laughing at Sonic's misfortune which made Sonic groan. He put his hand on Chris's shoulder and said, "I'll make this simple Chris. Whatever you read on your computer is not exactly the same for us. Sure Sally might eat a few things that deal with nuts, but I love eating different types of food. The eggs and bacon smell good by the way."

Chris rubbed his chin in thought then sighed, "Ok, I'll see what we have in the fridge after I eat. I can't have people find out about you guys right now anyway." Sally and Sonic look at each other then shrugged.

After breakfast, Sonic's case three chili dogs, the three find themselves on the couch watching the news. Sonic ignored what the people were saying about him and finished up a sandwich he was given from Sally who was sitting on th armrest next to him. Chris was sitting in the middle of the couch and listened to what people believed Sonic and Sally were. After a zoologists had said that they might have been machines Chris turns his attention to the two and watches Sonic swallow the food down when his Grandpa Chuck came into the room. Chuck looked and saw Chris immediately. "Ah, there you are." He said while walking into the living room. He walked up to Chris and leaned over Sonic and Sally without noticing that Sally was pushed up next to Sonic on the couch and continued, "Guess what? A big blue hedgehog and a red haired squirrel came out of nowhere and outran the S team yesterday!" Chuck looked down and saw the two were sitting right below him.

"I'm a chipmunk." Sally told him before getting up and walking over to the other side of the couch with her arms crossed.

Chuck watched Sally walk over to the other side of the couch before looking down at Sonic. He looked at the tv then back down at Sonic. He rubbed his chin then looked at Sally. 'Well, what do you know? It seems those two animal robots are here in my house.' He smiles and was about to grab Sonic but misses when Sonic jumps over next to Sally. 'Hm, it seems this guy is a good jumper.'

Chris got up and put his arms in front of him saying, "Grandpa, there is something you need to know before you do anything that's embarrassing. Sally and Sonic are real life animals and not robotic animals from some other country."

Chris's grandpa gasps in shock then sighs, "Uh, how are you guys?"

"We're doing fine." Sonic answered defensively. Sally whacks him on top of the head. "Ouch!" Sonic rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry for Sonic's rudeness...""Hey!""...but we are doing fine uh..." Sally trailed off which made Chuck chuckle.

"I'm Chris's grandpa Chuck." He told her. "I might as well ask what your names are."

Sonic crossed his arms and smirked, "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, and the chipmunk is Sally Acorn."

"It's nice to meet you guys." Chuck smiled while Chris sighed in relief.

"Now lets go live to this late breaking story." The news woman said which caught Sally's attention.

"Oh please!" Cream cried in fright while holding onto Cheese which caught Sonic's attention immediately. The camera zoomed in on Cream Cheese which made Sonic stare at the screen in surprise. "Please, leave us alone."

"It's Cream and Cheese." Sonic said in surprise.

"That's Cream and Cheese!" Sally exclaimed in surprise. "She's just a kid. You never told me that Cream was a young girl."

Sonic shrugged while smirking, "You never asked, but that doesn't matter now. We need to go find them and rescue them."

Sonic moves his feet for getting himself to take off when Chris asked, "Do you even know where they are?"

Sonic blinks in surprise then smiles nervously with a shrug which made Sally face palm and sigh. "You never change." She muttered unhappily then turned to Chris's grandpa. "Do you know where they could be taken if they were captured?"

Chuck rubbed his chin in thought then said, "I'll call up a friend of mine and see where they were taken." He walks to the door and looks left and right outside the door. He looks back at the others and waves his hand to follow. "Follow me to the garage where you guys could talk more privately without worrying about getting caught." Sally and Sonic look at each other then shrug in agreement. The four leave the living room after Chris turned the tv off and get to the garage no problem.

Sally and Sonic walk into the garage in surprise to see some inventions while Chris followed his grandpa to his desk. Sonic put his hand on his sides and said, "Well, not much to see in this room, but it does kinda look like Tails' garage back at home."

Sally looked around and smiled at what she saw. "Well, if Tails' garage looks something like this than I see that he has been taking good care of himself."

After thirty minutes of looking around they heard Chuck hang up the phone and turned their attention to him. He looked at Sonic and Sally and said, "My friend has told me that they were captured by the police and taken to area 99."

"What's area 99?" Sonic asked scratched the top of his head.

"It's a top secret military base where the National Defense Force keeps all their tanks, fighter jets, and high tech spy equipment." Chris told them.

"That sounds like Eggman's kind of place." Sonic told them.

"Your friends have been taken by the army and have been placed under twenty-four hour guard." Chuck told them serious. "The authorities believe they could be aliens or perhaps members of a mutant species developed by an enemy power that's designed to attack our population."

Sally and Sonic look at each then back at Chuck who was smiling which made them raise an eyebrow at that. Sonic shrugged it off and said, "Who care what they believe we are? We know where our friends are now, and we're gonna rescue them." Sonic walks over to the front of the garage while Sally stays in her spot with her arms crossed. He looks back at Sally and asked, "Are you coming Sal?"

Sal rolled her eyes and sighed, "Sonic, you might want to think about this before heading like you always do." Sonic turned his complete attention on what she had to say. "We know your usual plan of going in and out will work, but the fighting grounds are different than before. We don't know what the defenses are like, and from what Grandpa Chuck just told us we have major security to worry about that is probably tighter than Eggman's security."

"So what you're saying is that we bring those two with us?" He asked pointing at Chris and Chuck. "I understand they can be useful in telling us what we will be needing, but they can't go into the base and get out of there like we can."

"Sonic's right." Chuck said walking up to the two. "But, we know the location of the base and will take you guys there along with a couple things you'll be needing."

After loading up into the vehicle and getting Sonic to get into the vehicle Chuck drove the convertible away from the mansion towards area 99. Thirty minutes later they were still on the road in the middle of the desert with Chuck's smile never leaving his face. "This is going to be forever until we get there." Sonic muttered which Sally heard.

"Go ahead and give them what they need Chris." Chuck told his grandson.

Chris nodded and turned around giving them each an infrared scope. "Put it on you guys." Chris told them pointing at his head.

"What are these?" Sally asked curiously.

"They are infrared scopes. I'm certain that area 99 is full of infrared motion detectors that set off security alarms." Chuck explained. "If you wear it, you may be able to avoid them."

Sonic chuckled as he and Sally put the infrared scopes on their heads. Sonic gave them a thumbs up and unbuckled his seat belt with Sally doing the same. Sonic jumped out of the car and held his arms out for Sally. Sally walked over to the other side of the car and jumped into Sonic's arms. Sonic smiled and turned his head to Chris and Chuck. "We'll see you guys later." He said before taking off leaving a surprised Chuck and a happy Chris.

"He certainly is a speedy little critter isn't he?" He asked no one in particular then got excited. "Yeah!" He pushed the gas peddle hard which made the car pick up more speed and leaned forward full of excitement while Chris was leaning back feeling not as excited as his grandpa.

Meanwhile at area 99 a scientist was walking through the facility and pressed the button for the elevator to take him to a certain floor. He got in the elevator and on the next floor in a few seconds. He walked down the hall and stopped at an eye scan. He moved closer to the scan and had it scan his eye while the men in the security room were watching him. The scan had scanned the man's eye and had granted access for the man to enter the room. The man entered the room and heard the door close behind him but paid attention to Cream and Cheese inside the unit for them to scan her and to get information from where she is from. "We didn't do anything. Please let us out." Cream begged as a scanner came close to check and see if there is anything that proves she is an alien or a mutated animal. Cream looked at the camera and gasped, "What kind of place is this? Cheese, we've got to get out of here."

Sonic held Sally in his arms with a smirk on his face while Sally was looking over everything on NICOLE that could get her information about the structure of the base. "Ok, we should enter through an air vent which should our presence hidden at first. From there you will find a way to get inside and find the room where Cream and Cheese are held in. I'll find the room where the generator is held is disable their power for you to get Cream and Cheese out without being seen." Sally told him which made his smirk widen to a smile.

"Sounds like a plan Sal." He told her when they approached the base. "There it is Sal. Hm, the base is a little smaller than I expected, but it will make our job easier for us then." He jumped over the wall and ran into the base and through an air vent in record time by sounding an alarm to let them know that someone was there. Sonic slides down the air vent and stops at the end of the slope accidentally letting Sally go on the landing who didn't mind at the time. "Lets go Sal." They crawl through the air vent and stop when they saw the motion infrared sensors. "Ok, so traveling through the vents will probably take you some time. Can NICOLE help us out here?"

Sally pulled NICOLE out and asked, "NICOLE, can you pull up a map of the air vent of this base?"

"Processing...here you go Sally." NICOLE said bringing up a hollow map of the ventilation system. "It is good to hear your voice again Sonic."

"Why thank you NICOLE." Sonic replied back before putting his attention on the hologram. "Ok, my exit is just up ahead while you need to travel down like a couple floors to you exit."

Sally closed NICOLE and put it back in the holster. "I'll see you at the staircase Sonic." He nodded and removed the vent in the middle of the hall and lowered his head while Sally continued on down the ventilation shaft to the generator room. 'This will be a piece of cake.' He thought before landing on the ground beneath one of the security cameras. He smirked then moved forward from one side of the wall to the other five times before stopping in the middle where another hallway leads down. He looks behind him and says, "I'm too fast for them." He took off down the hallway and did the same thing he did earlier by dodging being seen by the cameras.

Chris watched the base from inside the convertible and started to worry. "I hope he's ok."

Cream and Cheese heard some noise above them and looked up to see a scanner come down towards them. She saw the green lights and started to get even more scared than earlier. "I don't like this." She said sadly.

"Chao." Cheese said in agreement.

Sonic was at the corner of the hallway and saw a room that said 'Staff Only' with an eye scanner next to it. 'Ok, I just need to wait for Sal to turn off the electrical system for me to go in and save Cheese. I just hope she's in there.'

Sal entered the main generator room and started to shut everything down automatically. 'I don't have much time to get out and back to Sonic.' She thought while finishing turning off the rest of the electricity. She grabbed a couple little scramblers to mess with the electrical system if it came back on while they were still in the building and hid them behind the wires with a smirk on her face. She left the room and ran towards the stairs for her to escape out with. 'I'm on my way Sonic.' She thought while running down the hall unaware of the little electrical planes Tails threw in to sabotage the electrical systems even more.

Sonic entered the room and destroyed the glass of the scanner unit that was holding Cream and Cheese and hid behind the wall with them right next to his side with the alarm going off as well. "Sonic..."

"Sh." Sonic told Cream, but Cheese became happy and rapped it's little arms around his neck which made Sonic laugh a bit.

"Over there!" One of the men yelled which got Sonic focused back on the mission.

"Lets go." He told Cream while giving Cheese back to her.

Cream nodded, "Right." She followed him out of the room and down the hallway with Sonic leading the way. After a few seconds of running and Sonic holding Cream's hand to make sure nothing happened to her. Cream looked up and asked, "Wow Sonic, how did you shut off all of the electricity?"

Sonic looked back at her and smirked, "I had help with an old friend of mine."

Cream smiled, "Wow, who is this friend of yours Sonic? Do I know this person?"

Sonic chuckled, "Not yet Cream, but you will find out soon enough."

Sally came down the hallway and turned left just in time to be with Sonic and Cream. "Glad I caught up with you." She told him while running down the hall with Sonic and Cream and Cheese.

"How long do you think it'll be until the power is back on?" Sonic asked her while Cream looked at Sally in surprise.

"It should be back on in a couple minutes which doesn't give us much time." Sally answered. "Sonic, we need to get to the stairwell so we can get to the roof."

"I'm on it." He looked back at Cream and said, "Cream, I need you and Cheese to let Sally hold you in her arms."

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Just trust me on this." Cream nodded and stopped running with the others to get in Sally's arms. Unfortunately the power came back on at that time. "Oh great, they must have fixed it quicker than planned Sal."

Sally nodded but still picked Cream and Cheese up into her arms. "You got a plan Sonic?"

Sonic nodded, "Yep, I'll try to take care of these security cameras and make a safe path for you guys to run down the hall." He looked up at the security cameras and noticed little laser guns pop out of them which made him back up a bit. "Ok, new plan. I run while carrying you guys and try to avoid getting hit by the lasers." He picked Sally up who held onto Cream and Cheese and ran down the hall yelling, "Cream, hang on!"

Cream squealed in fear and held onto Cheese tightly which made Sally worry about her. 'I can't believe this happened to a some one like her. At least she wasn't there during the war that happened, but the war changed a lot of people.' She thought sadly. She looked up and noticed that a giant metal door were coming down which Sonic noticed as well. "Sonic, you need to pick up the pace to avoid those doors trying to close to lock us in."

Sonic nodded and ran past the metal door then stopped when he saw security cameras all facing him. "Ok Sal, I think this might be better if you run as well." Sonic whispered to her.

Sally nodded as she planted her feet on the ground while Cream and Cheese were shaking in fear in her arms. Sonic and Sally got ready to run when Cream saw something coming their way. "What are those?" She asked pointing at the group of tiny electric airplanes coming their way. The group watch the tiny electric airplanes fly through or into the security cameras in the part of the hallway they were in. "What's going on?" Cream asked in surprise.

"No time to find out Cream." Sally said before running down the hallway with Sonic. They ran past the next metal door coming down and ran towards the door where the stairs were at when the power went out again, but the laser security cameras had started to go out of control in the entire base of area 99.

They kept on running up the steps when a laser went through the steps they were at. Sonic made it past the step, but Sally started to fall with the metal steps. Sonic heard Cream and Sally scream in fright and grabbed Sally's hand. He started to pull her up when he saw a laser destroy the stairs in front of him. 'Looks like I have to jump.' Sonic thought while pulling Sally into his arms. He started to jump up the stairs while Sally held onto Cream and Cheese. He made it to the top of the are and put Sally down. The group looked down where the lasers were firing out of control then back at each other. "See Cream. I told you we'll make it, and we did. You didn't doubt me, did you?"

Sally let Cream go who shook her head at Sonic's question. "Thank you for saving us Sonic." She looked back at Sally and asked, "What's your name mam?"

"I'm Sally Acorn." Sally told Cream happily. She looked at Sonic who smirked back at her with his arms crossed.

"Thank you Miss Sally." Cream said then hugged her in happiness.

Sonic smiled at the scene then heard a noise outside. "Huh?" He looked around the area. "Hey, what's that?" He removed the infrared scope off his head then leaned his ear against the wall while Sally and Cream watched him. "Sounds like a plane." He smirked immediately when he remembered what it was. "The Tornado." He grabs Sally and Cream by their waists and said, "Hold on you guys."

Tails drove the Tornado over area 99 and said, "This must be the place." He zoome over the dome shaped part when Sonic crashed through the window with Sally and Cream being onto by the waist. "Alright Sonic!" He steered the plane closer to them and gasped. "Aunt Sally!" He yelled happily. The four land on the right top wing of the Tornado.

The group looks at Tails who was smiling happily at them. "Hey!" Sonic called happily.

"Tails!" Sally yelled joyfully after Sonic.

"Hey Aunt Sally, it's sure a big surprise to see you!" Tails yelled with cheerfulness in his voice.

"It was you." Cream said happily. "You were the one that helped us get out of there."

Tails winked at her then said, "I helped, but Sonic's the real hero." He steered the Tornado away from the base and flew past Chris and Chuck's convertible.

"They did it!" Bunnie yelled while looking up at the Tornado coming her way down the street in the middle of the desert. "Ah hope Tails notices me and drops the ladder to pick me up instead of leaving meh here."

Sally looked down a bit and gasped, "Tails, you need to drop the ladder. It seems Bunnie and Antoine has decided to show up as well."

Tails looked down ahead of him and smiled, "Alright, this rescue mission just keeps getting better and better." He grabs the ladder with his right hand and throws it over the side while lowering the Tornado for Bunnie and Antoine to grab the ladder.

Bunnie's smile grew when she saw Tails lower the rope ladder and the plane for her and grabbed the ladder with her robotic arm just when the ladder came by. "Ah'm glad that Ah watched that TV when Ah did." Bunnie said while climbing up the ladder.

Tails smiled down at his old friend and pulled the plane up higher while Chuck drove the car through the desert not too far behind them. Bunnie got into the seat behind Tails while Cream looked at Bunnie in surprise. "Who are you?" She asked curiously.

Bunnie smirked, "You'll find out in a little bit Sugarh."

"Ok." Cream said as Tails drove the plane towards the Thorndyke's residence that Sally and Sonic told him about a few minutes later.

After Tails landed the plane in front of the lab at the Thorndyke's residence the entire group of the Mobian animals gathered around in happiness on the ground while Chuck and Chris walked up to them after parking the car. Chris walked up to them waving his hand. "Sonic! Sally!" The five turn their attention to Chris running up to them.

"Who is that?" Bunnie asked pointing at Chris.

"That's Christopher Thorndyke." Sally answered which made Bunnie nod in understanding.

Chris stopped in front of the group while his grandpa just watched from the desk while looking over the little electric airplane. "Hey guys, my name's Christopher. I helped Sonic and Sally get out of the pool last night." Chris told them.

Bunnie gave Sally a sly smirk which made her blush with embarrassment. "I'll tell you later." Sally whispered to her friend.

Tails nodded and smiled, "My name's Tails, and I'm Sonic's very best buddy. Right Sonic?"

Sonic smirked, "Correct." Sally rolled her eyes at Sonic's smirk while Bunnie giggled.

"My name's Cream, and this is my very special Chao friend Cheese." Cream told Chris. "Thanks for helping us." She and Cheese bowed a bit to show their appreciation.

Chris looked at Bunnie and gasped in surprise which made her giggle a bit. "I'm Bunnie, and I'm an old friend of Sonic's." She said crossing her arms with a smile on her face. "The reason I'm part robot is because of an incident back home."

"What kind of incident?" Chuck asked curiously.

Sonic shook his head at Chuck. "We'll tell you later. Some things are meant to be said later, and I'm only saying this now because we haven't Eggman yet." He told Chuck.

"You guys keep mentioning someone called Eggman. Who is he?" Chris asked Sonic.

Sonic looked at Chris and frowned, "Eggman is an inventor and a scientist. Well, I'm not completely sure about the scientist part, but I do know that Eggman builds robots and weapons for him to make mass destruction around the world. He's evil and wants to rule the universe. Unfortunately for him, I always get in his way."

"We have a lot of stories with Eggman, but some stories are not meant to be known about right away or at all." Sally told Chris with a sad expression on her face. Sonic and Bunnie put a hand on her shoulders in comfort which made her sigh in relief. "Thanks guys."

Tails looked at Sally then at Sonic. "So you think Eggman is here?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We're here, aren't we?" Sonic asked turning his sad mood back to happy. Tails nodded at Sonic's question. "If we are here it must mean the rest of our friends are here along with Eggman. The only bad thing is that we don't know where Eggman's base is right now."

Chris looked at his grandpa and said, "Oh, I forgot to introduce my grandfather."

Tails, Cream, and Bunnie looked at Chris's grandpa while Chuck just looked at the tiny electric airplane. "Extraordinary. Tiny radio controlled airplanes. Extraordinary." Chuck said while trying to figure out how it works by looking at it.

"We got lots of neat gadgets." Tails told Chuck while rubbing his nose.

"We didn't train Tails for nothing." Sally said crossing her arms with a smile. She looked at Sonic who still had his hand on her shoulder. 'Bunnie already removed her hand, but Sonic hasn't yet. I don't think he even knows it.'

"So you guys slept the night here huh?" Bunnie asked Sonic and Sally which made them turn their attention to her while everyone else was focused with Tails and Chuck's conversation.

Sonic shrugged which removed his hand from Sally's shoulder. "Yeah, what about it?"

Bunnie smirked, "You guys didn't do anything before going to bed, did yah?"

The two gasp and blush lightly at the question in embarrassment then look at each other which made them even more nervous. Sally tried to get herself back to get herself back to normal from her embarrassment, but Chris said, "Nah, all I saw them do was cuddle together this morning."

Tails looked Sally and Sonic who were now majorly blushing in embarrassment which made Tails smirk. "Oh, you guys ended up cuddling together huh?" He asked with a sly smirk. "You guys must still be into each other if you did that."

Sally tried to open her mouth and explain to Tails, but she couldn't stop blushing in embarrassment. "Is Sonic and Miss Sally getting together Tails?" Cream asked innocently.

Sonic opened his mouth to answer Cream's question but couldn't get something out which made Tails and Bunnie start laughing at the situation. "Oh, this is priceless." Tails said between laughs while Cream and Chris were wondering why they were laughing.

"This is the first time in a while yah guys have nothing to say." Bunnie said while recomposing herself along with Tails. "Yah two are fun to mess with when it comes to yah's relationship."

Sonic groaned, "That's it. I'm going for a run to clear my head."

"Take me with you." Sally said quickly which made Bunnie and Tails to start laughing again. 'I did not just say that.' Sally thought embarrassingly.

Sonic picked Sally up into his arms and ran off from the Thorndyke's residence leaving a confused Cream, Cheese, and Chris in the garage. Tails calmed down a bit and smiled, "Lets get back to what we were discussing before we started to embarrass those two."

Chuck smirked, "I'm kinda surprised that those two were getting embarrassed by what you guys were saying. Is it common for animals of different kinds to get together?"

Tails and Bunnie sighed and looked at each other which didn't go unnoticed by the others. "It use to be uncommon or rare before our world had gone to war against Eggman. Most of the world was taken over him the day he betrayed our kind and attacked without us knowing." Tails started with a frown. "The world became one huge wasteland because of him except for a few parts of the world. One of the areas was where Sonic, Sally, Bunnie, and I were staying at. Sonic hated Eggman ever since the day he saw what happened to his uncle."

"What happened to his uncle?" Chris asked carefully.

"Yah don't want to know Sugarh." Bunnie said crossing her arms. "Yah need to leave us alone right now."

Chris opened his mouth to speak but closed it when he saw his grandpa shake his head. "Ok, we'll leave you guys alone for now. Come on Chris." Chuck told his grandson while walking to the back door. Chris looked at Tails and Bunnie before sighing and leaving with his grandpa.

Cream looked at Tails and asked, "Tails, what happened to Sonic's uncle?"

Bunnie smiled sadly and walked over to Cream. She kneeled down in front of Cream and said, "Weh'll tell yah when yah're older Sugarh. Yah don't need to know wha Eggman did."

"Is it the same thing that happened to you?" She asked innocently.

Bunnie's eyes widen in surprise. "Cream is a little smarter than she look but is still innocent." Tails told her.

Bunnie smiled sadly then rubbed Cream's head with her normal arm. "Yah don't worry about that Sugarh. Sugarh-hog will tell yah when he thinks yah ready to know, ok?"

Cream smiled and nodded, "Ok." She looked around and asked, "Is it ok if I look around?"

Tails smiled, "Sure Cream, but you better not touch anything since this stuff isn't ours." Cream nodded and ran up the stairs to the top floor which made Tails sigh. "We nearly told Cream what had happened in our past."

"Well, weh nearly told her the bad parts that happened not the good Sugarh." Bunnie reminded him. "Weh have some good memories too, and yah don't really have any memories of yah family like the rest of us."

Tails nodded then smiled, "Well, we can't keep living off the past anyway." He grabbed a wrench and waved his tails happily. "After all Sonic wouldn't like it if he came back here to see us all sad from our previous conversation. Plus, I haven't completely finished all the repairs from the battle at Eggman's base."

"Yah need some help?" Bunnie asked putting her hands on her hips.

Tails chuckled, "I appreciate it, but someone needs to watch Cream since she does get curious about some things." He looked at the stairs then sighed, "She better not be doing anything I told her not to."

Bunnie giggled, "Don't worry. Ah'll go check on her and take a look around myself."

Tails smiled, "I'll join you guys when I'm done here." Bunnie nodded and walked up the stairs to see what Cream was doing while Tails walked over to the Tornado to finish the repairs.

Dr. Eggman looked at the ocean from the video bots he sent out of his tower to get a good look around. He noticed that the tower was transported onto a deserted island along with his two robot companions Bocoe and Decoe who were standing behind him a few feet away. "So we were transported here by Chaos Control." He said. He smirked, "Very well then. I'll rebuild the Eggman empire here, and soon I will rule the entire universe." He starts laughing menacingly for a few seconds then calmed down. "Decoe, Bocoe, I need you two to explore this island and find out if anything lives on it. If you come empty then we'll be lucky that no one will stand in my way from building here."

"Yes Doctor." They said before running out of the control room to follow orders.

"This planet might be a breeze to capture if Sonic and his friends haven't been transported here." He smirked, "The only problem is that I don't if they were or not." He shrugs it off and smiles, "It doesn't matter. If they are here it would make this more fun to capture than planned."


	4. Missile Wrist Rampage

Dr. Eggman was sitting in his main control room and was smiling at his good fortune he found out about the planet. He laughed evilly then said, "Conquering this puny planet will be a picnic. As an appetizer I'll finish off this city."

"Which robot will you use Doctor?" Decoe asked while handing Dr. Eggman a tray with a deck of cards on it.

Dr. Eggman grabbed the cards and moved them out in his hands to look at them. "Hm, lets see. They all look so lethal." He put his right hand on his chin and looked at the cards with a fake confused look. "I can't choose." He moved the cards back together as one stack and pressed a button that opened up an empty area to put the cards in. He put the cards in and closed the lid on top of the cards. He grabbed the handle and pulled it down to mix up the cards and watched as the three wheels spun around and stopped on a robot. "Ah, Missile Wrist, perfect."

Meanwhile in the sewers under the city Knuckles, Rotor, and Amy were walking through the sewers. Knuckles led the way and growled in frustration. "This whole thing is Sonic's fault." He said which made Rotor sigh.

"All Sonic did was to try and stop Eggman." Amy told him. "He didn't mean for us to get sent here."

"I agree." Rotor said while pulling out a map of the city. "This place we're in doesn't exactly help much in our situation either."

Knuckles ignored what Rotor said and continued, "Even if Dr. Eggman is the one to blame Sonic shouldn't have pushed him so far."

Rotor looked up from the map and narrowed his eyebrows. "Well, what kind of friend are you if all you do is think of the bad things Sonic did? The way I see it is that he probably saved us from having a major catastrophe from happening on Mobius." He explained. "Sonic knew there are risks involved, but Eggman was the one who activated chaos control."

'I should have never explained what chaos control was to him.' Knuckles thought angrily. He stopped and looked at Rotor who stopped a few feet away from Knuckles with Amy behind him. "All Sonic likes to do is get into fights just for kicks."

"Were you there when we had to free our planet from being controlled by him? Did you help us one bit?" Rotor asked angrily pointing a finger at him. "I might as well remind you that I was in that war with Sonic and our friends, and we didn't back down. It was a lot worse then Knuckles when he turned our people into robots to do his bidding! It was worse when we saw it happen in front of our own eyes as well." He whispered the last part before walking by Knuckles down the sewer with Amy following him.

Knuckles stared at Rotor in surprise and asked, "Are you serious?"

Rotor stopped and looked back at Knuckles. "Yeah, I am serious. While you were on Angle Island protecting the Master Emerald a war was going on between the Mobians and Eggman's army of robots. As you can see we won the war, but the cost was great."

"Was Sonic's family roboticized?" Amy asked curiously.

Rotor sighed, "That is something I cannot answer myself Amy. It's Sonic story if you want to know about it."

Knuckles walked by Rotor and Amy and said, "Thanks for the pep talk Rotor, but I couldn't have joined the war even if I wanted to at the time." He led them down the sewer and explained his reason for why he couldn't be in the war.

Meanwhile down at the beach people were having the time of their lives. People were doing things they loved doing while at the beach. A woman who was reading under an umbrella looked up and saw something dark under the water but wasn't able to figure out what it was. A man hit the beach ball into the water which made the woman who was the closest go after it. She was about to grab the beach ball when Missile Wrist came out of the water right where the beach ball was. The woman fell in the water on her behind and stared at the robot in shock and fear. The beach ball fell and hit her head; then she screamed in fright.

Missile Wrist pointed one of it's missile up and fired it at the lifeguard stand. The lifeguard area blew apart which made the woman close by run and scream for her life dropping her magazine. Missile Wrist fired again and had the missile go through five vehicles that were parked on the beach. The cars blew up on impact and were left as scrap metal. Eggman flew up inside the Egg Mobile with an evil smile on his face and said, "Ah, there is nothing more fun then making waves at the beach. Well, now that we've established a beach head here. Let's set our sight on the city."

At the Thorndyke residence Tails was washing the Tornado with Chuck watching him, Cream and Cheese were at a table enjoying some donuts and tea, and Sally was on NICOLE trying to figure out where Rotor and the others were. Bunnie walked down the stairs from the above part of the laboratory and walked over to Sally with a sly smile on her face. She stopped next to Sally and asked, "Are yah waiting for the Sugar-hog to come pick you up later?"

Sally looked at Bunnie with a small blush but tried to look unconvincing. "Why would I do that?" She asked her friend when a small bouquet of flowers appeared in front of her in Sonic's hand. She gasped, closed NICOLE, put NICOLE into the holster on her boot, and grabbed the flowers. "Sonic, where did you get these?" She asked trying not to look so happy.

Sonic chuckled, "I'll show you."

Bunnie smiled and grabbed the flowers from Sally. "Ah'll put these in a vase while yah guys are gone. Don't want to ruin yah's date now."

Sally sighed, "You're never gonna drop it, are you?"

Bunnie giggled, "Ah might let it go when yah guys get back together again."

Sally and Sonic blushed in embarrassment and at the thought of being together again. Sonic picked Sally up and said, "You guys need to have something else to do besides saying stuff like that." He took off down the road leaving Bunnie with the bouquet of flowers.

Bunnie sniffed the flowers then walked over to Cream who was watching Cheese enjoy a chocolate donut. "Hello Cream-girl how are yah this fine morning?" Bunnie asked.

"Hm?" Cream looked up at Bunnie with her usual cheery smile and said, "We're doing fine Miss Bunnie."

"Ah told you Sugarh to just call meh Bunnie. The Miss make meh sound old while Ah'm only in my late teens." Bunnie told Cream. Cream nodded at her request while Tails looked at Bunnie from the corner of his left eye. "After all yah need to stop calling us with those surnames in front of our real names." She rubbed Cream's head with her robotic arm which made Cream giggle a bit.

"Hey Aunt Bunnie, where did you get those flowers?" Tails asked just noticing the flowers.

Bunnie giggled then smiled, "The flowers are from Sonic given to Sally."

Tails gasped in surprise then laughed in joy. "I'm still not surprised when he does that for Aunt Sally, but the day I see him do it for some other girl..." He trailed off into thought then shrugged, "We'll see if that even happens."

"What is the deal with their relationship anyway?" Chuck asked Tails while raising an eyebrow. "They've only been here for a couple days, and the way I see it is that they are in love with each other. Care to explain how that is possible if they aren't even together?"

Tails sighed, "Their relationship is a little complicated." He reached into one of his tails and pulled out a picture. "I hold onto this for good reasons." Bunnie walks up to Tails and takes the picture out of his hand which made Tails' eyes widen. "Wait Aunt Bunnie! I can explain!"

Bunnie giggled. "Ok, explain how yah have a picture of Sally and Sonic kissing each other back at Knothole under a tree." She said which made him blush in embarrassment. "Come on Sugarh. Yah can tell us."

Tails sighed and pointed the hose in his other hand down after leaving it poring onto the Tornado for the past couple minutes. "I was looking for Sally but found a camera back at Aunt Sally's hut, but I didn't know what it was at the time since I never actually seen a camera before. I decided to..." Bunnie tapped her foot with her wrist on the side of her hips. Tails sighed, "I went after them and decided to get a picture of them to win a bet that Rotor had going on with Antoine."

Bunnie looked at the picture then giggled, "We'll keep this between the three of us Tails. I won't tell them you took this picture."

"Hey Tails, Bunnie!" Chris yelled coming outside. "Where's Sonic?" He asked while stopping in front of them.

"Sugar-hog left for a run this morning then came back to pick up Sally to show her something." Bunnie told him while moving the flowers so Chris can see them. "He gave her these before they left." She pointed out.

Chris groaned in frustration. "Doesn't Sonic know that the police will try to catch him?" He asked.

"Catch Sonic?" Tails asked before letting out a soft laugh. "I don't think so. He's too fast to catch especially since Sally is with him."

"I just hope he's careful." Chris said worryingly.

Bunnie shook her head. "Is this the same Sugar-hog weh're talking about? Ah know for certain Sonic will be fine even though he loves getting into dangerous situations." She looked at the flowers then at Chris. "Is it okay if yah get meh a vase with water in it so Ah can put the flowers in there?"

Chris sighed, "Ok." He ran off to the mansion leaving a sad faced Bunnie and Tails behind while Cream is just enjoying her time with Cheese and the food she was given.

"The boy needs to stop worrying about Sugar-hog." Bunnie crossed her arms then gave Tails the picture back. "Do yah think weh should go look for the Sugar-hog or wait for him to return with Sally-girl?" She asked him while he put the picture back in his first tail.

Tails sighed and nodded, "Yeah, lets go look for him." Tails flew over to the water spigot and turned the water off. He ran over to the plane and hopped into th pilot's seat while Bunnie put the flowers down on the table.

"I'll make sure these flowers get in the vase for you Bunnie. I promise." Cream said with a smile.

"Chao chao." Cheese said with a nod.

Bunnie smiled and rubbed Cream's head before running over to the Tornado and jumping in the back seat. "Ok, Tails, you better be careful up there. You don't know what could happen out there, and you still don't know the area at all." Chuck told Tails.

"Good thing we're flying around instead of going by foot." Tails told Chuck who nodded in agreement. "We'll be careful." Tails started the Tornado up and took off into the air to search for Sonic. "I promise!" Tails yelled.

Meanwhile in te center of town Missile Wrist was walking down the street with Eggman in his Egg Mobile right above his robot. Missile Wrist kept on walking and saw the road block up ahead. "Hold it there!" The policeman yelled into the megaphone. "Take one more step, and we'll open fire!" Missile Wrist ignored the warning and kept walking forward. "Fire!" The policemen start firing their guns at the robot and watched as the bullets did no damage to the robot at all.

Eggman leaned on his right hand in complete boredom and said, "Eh, there's a word for this. Booooriiiinnngg."

A man wearing flame proof clothes with a flamethrower in his hand fired the flames at the robot and stopped when the entire robot was caught on fire. Missile Wrist walked a couple more steps then stopped which made the cop with the megaphone stand up on his feet. "That thing's toast."

The fire had gone out and revealed that the robot was unharmed. Eggman lowered his vehicle and chuckled, "You cannot win. I can clobber you klutz at will." He moved his head forward and smiled evilly, "Now move over or get run over."

The police look at Dr. Eggman with sweat covering their heads. "Uh, we give up." The main cop said.

"I can't stand quitters." Eggman told them. "Give them what they deserve." He told Missile Wrist while moving his vehicle back above his robot. Missile Wrist pointed it's left arm at the cars and policemen and fired.

Tails flew the Tornado over the city and looked around yelling, "Sonic! Sonic!"

"Sugar-hog, where are yah?!" Bunnie yelled down to the street below.

"This is like trying to find a hedgehog in a haystack." Tails said while looking around the city below his plane.

"Ah can't argue with that." Bunnie looked down and started yelling Sonic's name again with Tails. 'Ah don't want Tails to know wha Sally and Sonic are really doing.' Bunnie thought sadly. 'Ah'm sorry Tails.'

Meanwhile Sonic was running through the forest and stopped when he got to the open meadow where he found the flowers. Sally looked at the meadow and gasped in surprise. She got out of Sonic's arms and stared at the beauty of the meadow. Sonic looked at the meadow then at Sally. "Makes you miss what we use to have back at home, huh?" Sonic asked quietly.

Sally nodded then sat down on the grass with a sigh. "It's been so long since I've seen a meadow this beautiful. Ever since Eggman destroyed almost the entire planet we were lucky enough to even have any green during the war." She said remembering the beauty they had left to enjoy. "I'm just glad Mobius is almost back to its original state now."

"I has been a couple years." Sonic told her while sitting down next to her. "If we didn't go into the past and destroy that machine we would have had no home to stay at and hardly any food to live on." He sighed in happiness and shook his head. "I love being in action Sal. I love fighting and protecting people, and I love fighting along side you." Sally smiled at that. "Sometimes I wonder why Tails and I left Knothole; then I remember Eggman is still around who has been getting stronger and smarter each day. I've wanted to come home to see you guys with Tails coming with me, but I find out that Eggman has a new scheme cooked up, and I try to take it down before he could get away with it."

"It's a constant battle between you two, isn't it?" She asked.

Sonic chuckled then gave her a thumbs up. "You bet it is, but I wonder why Eggman doesn't take a vacation every now and then so I could take one too."

"I'm not gonna lie Sonic. I missed having you around Knothole. Everyone misses you." Sally told him scooting closer to him. "My family misses having you around so does your family, but we understand that you have a job to do. I just wished it didn't take up most of your time."

Sonic put his arm around Sally and pulled her right up against him and said, "Well, we're here now, and we have some time to hang out together. I don't know how long we'll be on this planet, but I do know that we can use our spare time to hang out with our friends and with each other."

"When did you start to sound so wise Sonic?" Sally asked jokingly which made Sonic chuckle. "Thank you Sonic." She kissed his cheek which made him smile.

Sonic's right ear twitched a bit which made him get up. "Sal, I think Dr. Eggman has finally started to make his move."

Sally got up and nodded with determination in her eyes. "Well, lets go stop him like we use." They high five then fist punch. Sonic picks her up and takes off through the forest into the closest town.

Knuckles walked through the sewers at his normal pace with Rotor and Amy walking behind him. "Knuckles, can we take a break?" Amy asked while she kept on walking on her aching feet.

"You can take a break, but I'm not stopping." Knuckles told her which made her breath in some air in frustration.

"That's a little mean Knuckles." Rotor said narrowing his eyebrows a bit.

"It wasn't intended to be mean Rotor." Knuckles told him. "I told you about my mission to guard the Master Emerald, and I will not stop myself or get sidetracked from doing my job. We all have jobs Rotor. You can't argue to that." 'I hope.' Knuckles thought.

Rotor sighed, "Ok, I understand what you need to do, but I might as well ask why you were there at the battle watching Sonic instead of doing what you said your job was."

Knuckles sighed in frustration. "There are a few exceptions for the job. One job is to make sure nothing happen to the chaos emeralds as well, but that job is something I usually leave for Sonic and them to take care of. It makes my job a little easier."

The three kept walking while Amy decided it was time to move the conversation onto something else. "So what do you guys think of our chances of getting back home?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, we'll get home. I'm sure of it." Knuckles answered before stopping with the others when they heard a rumbling above the sewers. Knuckles ran to the ladder and led the others up the ladder to the manhole. Knuckles moves the manhole up to see Missile Wrist walking away from a bunch of destroyed cars. "This isn't good." Knuckles said while Rotor and Amy got up behind him. "It seems Eggman is here as well."

Amy gasped while Rotor narrowed his eyebrows. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Rotor asked about to move the manhole cover completely when Knuckles grabbed him.

"We need to wait for a little bit. We can't be spotted by the people here, and we need to surprise Eggman so we can damage the robot enough for Sonic to finish it off." Knuckles told him. "Plus, this will make us seen easier when people are wondering what's going on."

Rotor nodded, "Ok, so we'll wait for the right time to get out and to fight Eggman while everyone is distracted." Knuckles nodded while Amy stared at the building that Missile Wrists went into. Rotor looked around the area and saw people gathering around the bank and noticed none of them were coming where they were at. "It seems clear over in our part."

Knuckles nodded in agreement. The three get out of the manhole and put it back down where it was at. They look up just in time to see Eggman put up a projection screen of himself in the middle of the street. "Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Eggman, and I have some exciting news for you. Exciting for me that is and catastrophic for you" Rotor growls at that parts which makes the other two glance at him then back at the screen. "I have decided to take over your world and make it apart of the new Eggman Empire. Resistance is futile. You will submit to my rule or be swept away like dust bunnies." He starts laughing at his fortune.

Tails and Bunnie watched the projection from the sky and narrowed their eyebrows in anger. "It seems we were right about Eggman being here in this world as well. You up for a little robot fight now Bunnie?" Tails asked while steering the Tornado towards the area where Eggman and the robot are at.

"Yah got it Tails. Ah'm always ready." Bunnie said in agreement.

Amy looked up and spotted the Tornado immediately turning its way towards the robot. "Look!" She yelled pointing up at the Tornado. "Tails is going to fight the robot you guys! I need to get up there and help him out."

"Lets go then." Rotor said leading him and Amy down the road which made Knuckles sigh before chasing after them.

'I better make sure those guys don't hurt themselves.' Knuckles thought. 'I don't like being left to pick up the pieces.' The three enter the building through a small hole that was created by Missile Wrist with Amy leading them.

Tails flew the Tornado at Eggman's location and yelled, "Eggman!"

"Ah!" Eggman yelled in surprise while turning his head at the Tornado. He ducked when the plane flew over him then watched the plane fly up. "It's Tails. I'll teach that flying fur-ball." Eggman pressed the button on the control panel and said, "Attention Missile Wrist. Take aim at that plane. Blast it out of the sky!"

"Acknowledged." Missile Wrist said pointing its wrists at the plane.

"Hang on Bunnie!" Tails moved the Tornado to dodge the first missile shot from the robot's arm. He dodged the other missile wrist then moved the plane up so they were upside down. "Aunt Bunnie, I'm gonna try to see if I can get a good spot for you to jump and hit the robot!" He spun the plane around and put his focus on it. "We're almost there!" Bunnie unbuckled her seat belt and got ready while Tails moved the Tornado to dodge getting hit when the wrists were shot at him. "Now!" He fired his lasers at the robot which did no damage to it while Bunnie jumped out of the plane.

Bunnie fell towards the robot then moved around just in time to kick Missile Wrist right in the head which made a large crack across the top of the head which made her smirk. She landed on the roof then jumped back to avoid any surprises just in case. "Ah see yah have pretty thick armor bot. Ah wonder how long it would take for yah to be taken down." The robot turned its attention on Bunnie then back on Tails which made Bunnie growl. She was about to attack again when she heard a ding. She looked behind her and saw Amy come out with her hammer in her hand and also noticed that Rotor and Knuckles were already up here as well. "Well, it's about time Ah get some back up."

Rotor smirked then pulled a small bomb. "Some explosives should do the trick for this situation."

Knuckles chuckled while Amy prepared her hammer without the others knowledge. "Humph." Amy said then ran towards the robot while yelling for her attack.

"Don't do it Amy!" Knuckles yelled, but Amy ignored him and hit the robot's leg which made hollow sound.

"That's gotta hurt." Rotor said wincing at what pain Amy could be feeling right then. Amy shook her hand in pain while Missile Wrist turned its attention on her. It picked her up with it's robotic hand which made Amy scream in fright.

She looked at the robot in fright while the three charged towards the robot. "Hang on Amy!" Knuckles yelled getting ready to swing his knuckles at the robot.

"Uh, uh, uh, I can't let you three get in my way." Eggman said getting in front of the three with his hand out which stopped them from attacking his robot. Eggman held up his other hand and said, "One more step, and the girl's a goner." He snapped his fingers which made the robot squeeze Amy tighter.

"No!" Amy screamed in fright while the others growl in anger while trying to think of something to help Amy.

After watching a small video of the Tornado flying towards Eggman's robot Sonic was running even faster to get to the battle with Sally getting herself ready in his arms. "I need to pick up the pace Sally." Sonic warned her which made her put her arms around his waste. Sonic smirked then took off down the road with Sally getting mentally ready for what was ahead.

"Leave Amy alone Eggman." Rotor said while trying not to throw the bomb at Dr. Eggman. "You'll be sorry if you go too far."

"I'm already sorry that your friends have survived." Eggman said without missing a hint. "What I want to know is why some of the Freedom Fighters are doing here? If you two are here, then your princess must be here as well."

Bunnie and Rotor growled even more and got angrier. "Yah leave Sally out of this!" Bunnie yelled.

"It wouldn't matter anyway. It seems that Sonic isn't here which means he's either dead or alive, and I hope he's dead." Eggman said which made Rotor and Knuckles growl even more while Bunnie smirked. Eggman saw the smirk on Bunnie's face and narrowed his eyebrows. "Where's Sonic Freedom Fighter?" Eggman asked before turning his attention to the road. He saw a blue blur coming down the road. "Aw, he's finally coming."

"Sonic! Sally!" Tails yelled while flying the Tornado towards them. He tossed the ring towards them which Sonic caught in his hand.

"Time for a double spin attack Sal." Sonic said while absorbing the energy from the power ring.

Sally nodded in understanding and glanced up at the robot. "Lets do it." She said which made Sonic chuckle in excitement.

"Get ready to fire." Eggman told Missile Head. Missile Head tossed Amy away while looking at Sonic. Amy screamed at the top of her lungs who was caught by Knuckles a couple seconds later while Bunnie got her legs into position.

"Ah'll give it a distraction for yah to throw the bomb. Sonic and Sally should take care of the rest." Bunnie whispered loud enough for Rotor to hear. Rotor nodded in agreement. Bunnie ran towards the robot without being noticed then kicked the robot right on the side which made the robot move a little close to Eggman who didn't notice until the robot hit his vehicle. "Now!" Rotor threw the bomb when Bunnie jumped back.

Eggman turned his head and saw the bomb. "Uh oh." Eggman whispered before moving away from the bomb just in time as it landed on the robot. The bomb went off which did little damage to the armor, but the robot and Eggman had their attention which made Bunnie and Rotor smirk. "What's with those smirks?" Eggman asked them angrily. "Your attack didn't do much of any harm to my robot, and Missile Wrist still has all of it's weapons functioning." He smirked then frowned. "Oh no." He turned around quickly to see Sonic and Sally in the sky falling towards them in a full spin at top speed. "Missile Wrist fire!" Eggman commanded but ended up too late when the duo crashed through the head of the robot. "NO!" Eggman yelled as the robot blew up on the spot.

The four animals block the debris from hitting their faces while Tails cheered from the Tornado. The smoke started to clear, and Eggman who was covered in smoke coughed a bit before growling in frustration. He looked up and saw Sonic and Sally standing there with smirks on their face and with their arms crossed. "You lose." Sonic stated simply while Sally chuckled at Eggman's misfortune in the battle.

"This isn't over you two." Eggman said before turning his Egg Mobile around and taking off. "You haven't heard the last of Eggman. Soon I will rule this world, this universe, and the chaos emeralds will be mine." He finished with a laugh while disappearing in a flash.

Sonic and Sally watch Eggman leave when they heard, "Oh Sonic!" Amy jumped on Sonic and rapped her arms around his neck which made both of them cringe at her tone of voice and also made Sonic start to choke a bit by her hug. "You're okay." Sally rolled her eyes and grabbed Amy's arms. She pulled Sonic out of the choke hold Amy accidentally pur him in which made Amy look at Sally in surprise. "Why did you pull me away from Sonic?" She asked curiously.

Sally crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "It looked like you were choking him." She said simply.

"No I wasn't. Sonic would tell me if I was doing something like that." Amy huffed and crossed her arms. "Who are you anyway?" She asked anger slipping out of her voice. "You have no right to pull me away from Sonic."

'Actually, she does.' Sonic, Rotor, and Bunnie thought at the same time but didn't voice it.

Tails pressed a couple buttons then pulled a handle out. "Jet mode activate." Tail said activating the jet mode for the Tornado. The Tornado's wings split apart into four wings, and the propeller became replaced with a jet engine. Tails moved the ladder out over the side and flew towards the building where his friends were. "Time for us to get out of here."

Bunnie looked over at Tails who was making the Tornado fly above the building with the ladder already out and nodded, "Ah don't know about yahll, but Ah don't want to be here when the welcoming community comes to pick us up." Bunnie ran towards the ladder of the plane with a smile and grabbed it as Tails flew by. She climbed the ladder and got in the passenger seat behind Tails while the others nodded in agreement.

Sonic and Sally ran towards the ladder when Tails came back around, jumped on it, and climbed it to the top. Sonic jumped onto the wing of the plane then caught Sally who jumped into his arms. Amy saw that happen and growled in anger. She ran towards the ladder when Tails came back around again, jumped on the ladder, and climbed it while Rotor and Knuckles sweat drop at her actions. Rotor sighed then followed what the others did and climbed up the ladder after her when the police force came onto the roof with guns in their hands pointing them at the groups. "Alright nobody move." The man in the middle said.

"Oh great, how what?" Knuckles asked loud enough only for him to hear.

"Don't try running away." The same man said while keeping his gun on them.

Knuckles starts clenching his teeth in anger and says, "Knuckles never runs from a fight."

The man starts sweating a bit with fear. "Hey, easy pal."

"Knuckles!" Tails yelled which caught Knuckles' attention. "We need to go!"

Knuckles kept his eyes on the man in front of him which made the man start to sweat even more. Knuckles smirked before running off towards the ladder. He jumped off the roof and grabbed the end of the ladder with his smirk. "Where are we going?" Rotor asked while Knuckles waited for a good time to let go.

"Sonic and Sally were able to find us a place to stay while we're stuck in this world." Tails told Rotor. "You guys will be able to Cream and Cheese when we get back. You'll also be able to meet the people that are letting us stay there."

Amy smiled, "Wow, Cream and Cheese are here too? It's great that the whole gang is getting back together."

"Count me out." Knuckles said which made everyone look at him. "This is where I get off." He lets go of the ladder and falls towards the forest. "I'll see you guys later." He said while disappearing into the forest.

Everyone except for Sonic and Tails stared in shock at what Knuckles did. "That's Knuckles for ya. Always doing things his way." Sonic said while Sally put her arms around Sonic's waste without any knowledge of knowing it. "Well Tails, you know what to do."


	5. Chaos Emerald Chaos

"So this chaos control created a warp in time and space, and that's how you guys ended up here." Chris said summarizing up what they explained for him. "Hm, I think I'm understand that much, but I don't understand about these chaos emeralds you guys are talking about."

Tails looked a bit shocked when Chris said that and asked, "You never heard of the chaos emeralds?! Boy, you really do have a lot to learn, don't ya?"

Amy smiled and said, "Each chaos emerald is filled with a magical power. So you can imagine what would happen if you found all seven of them."

"Has that even happen yet?" Rotor asked looking up from the invention he was working on.

Tails sighed, "Unfortunately, the only time it came to be even close was the event that led us here." He looked down with sadness in his eyes. "I just wish we could have prevented Eggman from getting that sixth chaos emerald before all of this happened."

"Cheer up Tails." Sonic said without opening his eyes while lying on the window sill. "You need to think about the good that came out of this. Eggman no longer has any of the chaos emeralds and doesn't have all the resources he had back on Mobius which makes things just a tad bit easier than before." Sonic chuckled, "But, I don't actually care if the competition might be a little easier. As long as I get some fun destroying those robots and complete the mission then I have nothing to worry about." 'That's not entirely true, but they don't need to know that.' He thought sadly.

Sally rolled her eyes and asked, "Have you ever been in the position where you were actually in the situation to be near death Sonic?"

Sonic opened his eyes and tapped his chin in thought. "Good question Sal. I know a death situation is different for the two of us so my answer is no." He got off the window sill and turned his head to her. "Plus, if I even get close to that kind of situation you guys have my back to make sure it doesn't happen." ;Especially you.' He thought not wanting to voice it out in embarrassment.

Sally smiled, "At least you have faith in us." She blushed a bit and whispered, "And me." Sonic heard that and blushed a bit as well.

Bunnie clapped her hands which got Sonic and Sally focused back on the conversation and on the others in the room. "Ok, how do weh expect to even find the chaos emeralds if they even are here on this planet?" Bunnie asked which made everyone think a bit. "Weh don't have a radar for us to track them down, and weh don't have anything to store them in either which doesn't make the job any easier than it already is."

Tails rubbed his chin and said, "Well, making a radar wouldn't be hard, but we need a least one chaos emerald to make sure the radar works." He got up from his seat and looked at Chuck. "Hey Chuck, do you have anything to say about this?"

Chuck looked at Tails and sighed, "I do Tails, but I'm just curious on how powerful those chaos emeralds are. There are so many things I could do if I could be able to use the energy held in the chaos emeralds, but the down side is that I know absolutely nothing on how to use the energy."

"Hm, you make a good point." Tails rubbed his chin in thought then shrugged, "Well, I guess we'll have to wait and see what the chaos emeralds would do with the equipment in this world. We know Eggman has metal that protects his equipment from being destroyed by the emerald's energy, but Sonic has damaged each of those things so we don't know if the machine would have actually worked."

"Yeah, but if the machines did work then we wouldn't be here now." Rotor reminded Tails.

"Can't argue to that."

Amy got up from her seat and asked, "Where should we start on our search anyway? We have no clue where to look."

"How about watching the news?" Chuck suggested which made everyone including his grandson to look at him in surprise. "If there have been any sitings of the chaos emeralds then it would show up on there, and Chris should be getting ready to get to school."

Chris smiled nervously then sighed, "Yes grandpa. I'll see you guys later." He opened the door and walked down the stairs shuting the door behind him.

Sally pulled NICOLE out of her holster on her boot and opened it up. "Ok, I know Tails and the others want to find a chaos emerald so it could help our search, and I might be able to help out by using NICOLE." She whispered which Sonic barely heard.

He turned his head to Sally then back at the room to see no one paying attention to her. "Do you have anything Sal?" He asked quietly after waiting a few minutes.

"I'm picking up some large energy readings in the city nearby, but I pinpoint where." She whispered back. She turned NICOLE's screen to Sonic who looked at the screen in surprise. "For some reason there is enough interference for me to pick up the energy but not be able to pin point its location."

"Seems we're stuck Chris's grandpa's plan for now." Sonic muttered. "Hopefully his idea would lead us to a chaos emerald. There's only one small flaw in the plan."

Sally nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but the one flaw isn't exactly flaw." They look at each other and nod in agreement before turning to the others who were gathered around the computer with Chuck. "Do you guys have any luck?"

Tails turned around and shook his head. "None right now. No one has even spotted a chaos emerald right now, but I hope that we won't have to wait much longer for one of the emeralds to appear. Normally it would take longer to find one of the chaos emeralds, but this world is covered with people everywhere. You would expect at least one emerald to be found."

Sonic chuckled then patted his best friend's head. "Don't worry about it Tails. If it does tend to show up we'll find out about really soon."

Chuck got up from his seat and opened the door on the floor. "Well I don't know about you guys, but I plan on getting me some breakfast." He said then turned to Cream and Cheese. "You know Cream. I might have you watch some cartoons and read some books if you're bored."

Cream clasped her hands together and smiled, "Really? You will do that?" Chuck nodded which made Cream jump a couple times in joy. "Okay Mr. Chuck." Chuck chuckled and walked down the stairs with Cream following him.

Sonic stretched his limbs and smiled, "I don't know about you gus, but I'm going to go relax in the tree. Tell me if you hear anything about it." He walked down the stairs with his hands behind his head with Sally following him.

Rotor went back to work on his invention, and Tails decided to join him. Amy and Bunnie leave the room and head outside to look around. "So what do you want to do?" Amy asked.

"Ah have no idea." Bunnie answered.

At a construction site a man was dropping dirt into the dump truck with the excavator. He turned the body of the machine then lowered the claw to pick up more dirt. As the dirt was going up some of the dirt fell out with a green chaos emerald going with it.

Meanwhile at school Chris was sitting down at his desk with his two friends, Frances and Danny, and was reading the book on his desk but wasn't really paying much attention to it. "I bet you that little hedgehog thing is so fast that they're never gonna get him." Danny told Frances.

"I bet you're right." Frances said in agreement. She looks ar Chris and asked, "Chris, you ever think there gonna catch that hedgehog?"

"Huh?" Chris asked while looking away from his book. "Uh, I don't know."

"Children," The Principal says while walking into the room, "may I have your attention?" Everyone turned their heads to see Mr. Stewart walk in with the Principal. "I like to make a brief announcement to you all. Your teacher, Miss Westerly, will be taking a leave of absence. Therefore she will not be with you for the remainder of the semester." The children murmur amongst themselves in surprise for a couple seconds. "Please say hello to Mr Stewart. He will be your substitute."

"Hello children." Mr. Stewart said with a smile.

"Hello Mr. Stewart." The children replied back while Mr. Stewart kept his eyes on Chris.

"He looks nice, doesn't he Chris?" Frances asked.

After school lunch bell rang Mr. Stewart had walked up to Chris and had a nice introduction of meeting each other out in the hall with a few questions here and there about his family and favorite things. After Chris said goodbye and left, Mr. Stewart kept his eye on Chris and thought, 'I wonder why this boy has those creatures staying at his place. I guess that I'll find out soon enough. He's also a good kid as well. Kinda sad he can't spend time with his parents though.'

Back at the construction site the man dumped more dirt into the dump truck then moved the dig claw of the excavator back over to the ground. The claw lowered itself down and touched the green chaos emerald. A bright green light covers the machine which makes the workers cover their eyes. "Hey, what's happening?" The worker inside the excavator asked while looking at the controls that started to work on their own. The excavator started to move on its own which made the man yell for help. The excavator moved forward and grabbed the empty dump truck on the sid which made th man inside go out the other side and run. After tipping the dump truck over the excavator moved to another area on its own. It went over logs, nearly hit two workers who ran out of the way, and stuck the claw right into the dirt tipping the excavator up. The excavator moved up and down on the claw which made the man fall out of the driving part of the machine.

"Hey, are you ok?" A worker asked the man.

"I don't know." The man told his co-worker. "All of a sudden it had a mind of its own."

Cream was reading the book about a princess while the news report came on tv which she didn't really care about. "An unusual gemstone was discovered today at the department store construction site. Eye witnesses at the sight report that the machinery seem to have malfunction whenever it came in close contact with this strange jewel." Cream starts to close her eyes along with Cheese who seems to be falling asleep along with her. "The stone does appear to be radiating an invisible highly charged energy. Now some of you watching at home may be experiencing some static. This is a direct result of the gems magnetic power." Cream dropped the book and dozed off. The book hit the floor which made her open her eyes and look at the tv with Cheese. "This is an artist rendering." Cream woke up immediately recognizing the gem.

"Chao chao." Cheese said.

"We gotta tell Sonic. Hurry." Cream jumped off the couch and ran out of the room. Cheese closed the door to the living room after Cream left. Cream ran outside to see Sonic lying on a branch in a tree and Sally lying against the tree on the ground.

Sonic stretched his limbs and said, "Mm, pretty good nap. I needed that."

"Sonic, Sally, you guys won't believe it." Cream said while running towards them.

"What's up?" Sonic asked before sliding down the tree while Sally got up on her feet.

"They found one. They found one." Cream said excitingly. "A chaos emerald has been found you guys."

Sonic and Sally gasp in surprise then look at each other. They nod at each other then look at Cream. "Cream, I need you to find Tails and Bunnie and tell them what you heard." Sonic said. Cream nodded and ran towards the lab with Cheese following her. Sonic turned his gaze to Sally and smiled, "I'll go on ahead and see if I can find the chaos emerald. I need you to join Tails and Bunnie on the Tornado."

"Why can't I come with you?" Sally asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"I think its better if we go separate on this just in case Eggman shows up. One of us can take care of Eggman while the other gets the chaos emerald, and I rather be the one who fights Eggman." Sonic explained to her.

Sally crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Ok, I can understand that, and I understand that you need Eggman distracted, but I think there's another reason behind it."

Sonic sighed, "It's Chris okay. He's young and is full of energy which is great, but the kid has no experience in battle and doesn't know what the chaos emerald could do." Sally's eyes started to show worry in them. "I fear if he gets too caught up in helping us during battles that he'll try to help out in situations where we know he can't be near at. I don't want him to start up his life full of adventures and risks like we did, but we were kinda younger back then huh?"

Sally grabbed Sonic's hand and smiled softly. "I understand that you're protecting him Sonic, but he's going to make his own choices like we do. If he does arrive on the scene and get the chaos emerald for us then great." She kissed his cheek and asked, "When did you start worrying so much about other people's safety?"

"Ever since you came back into my life." He admitted which made Sally blush. "I do have one question though." Sally nodded for him to continue. "Will you make me chili dogs after this mission is over?"

Sally frowned then slapped Sonic's cheek. "Just get going Sonic." She growled before walking towards the lab where Tails was starting up the Tornado.

Sonic rubbed his cheek and smiled. "I just needed to know if the feelings you had were still there." He whispered then turned his attention to the street. "Well, time to go." He took off down the street in a blur with a smile on his face.

Eggman turned the screen off after watching the news and smiled evilly letting some evil chuckles out. "Well, what do you know? A chaos emerald right under my nose."

"Doctor." Decoe said.

"Yes Decoe?" Dr. Eggman asked turning his attention to his yellow robot assistant.

"Your cards." Decoe said walking up to Eggman with the cards stacked up on the tray.

Eggman grabbed the cards and spreads them out in his hands. "Ah, which one?" He put his hand on his chin and said with a sad look, "I can't choose." He smirks, puts the cards back together as a deck, and repeats the process that he did the day before. The three wheels spun around and stopped on a big pink flying robot. "Beacon." Eggman got out of his chair and gave two thumbs up for the choice. Beacon started to roll to the end of the hanger. When Beacon reached the end of the hanger it lowered the wings then took off into the air with Eggman following in his Egg Mobile. He didn't notice the spy on the island that saw him fly over. "Once I get my hands on that chaos emerald, I'll build an even more powerful robot, and getting rid of that pesky blue hedgehog will be a breeze." He starts laughing evilly and happily at the idea he just said.

Tails had started up the Tornado and was sitting in the front seat with Bunnie in the back while Cream, Chuck, Rotor, and Amy stood on the concrete near the back of the plane. "Be careful. Don't get hurt Tails." Cream told him.

"Don't worry Cream. We'll be okay." Tails assured Cream. He turned his head and saw Sally jump onto the left wing of the plane with a smirk. "What are you doing Aunt Sally?"

Sally chuckled, "Tails, I need you to fly us out now before Sonic gets himself lost in that city." Tails saw the gleam in her eye and nodded. "Good boy." Tails made the Tornado fly off into the air leaving behind a fuming Amy and a scared crowd.

"What's up with Amy?" Chuck asked Rotor.

"I think she's still mad about the picture she saw of Sonic and Sally." Rotor said while sweat started dripping down his forhead.

Sonic ran through the city going from one place to another to find the place where the chaos emerald was found. He ran across the street and said, "The place has to be around here somewhere. Bet I could see it easier with a bird's eye view." He jumped into the air and grabbed a red bar that stood out. He jumped up the red bar to the top of the structure and looked at the town around him. He crossed his arms and smirked, "I'll just chill out up here while waiting for Tails, Bunnie, and Sally."

Dr. Eggman and Beacon were flying over the ocean towards the siting of the first chaos emerald. Eggman looked down at the radar on his screen then looked behind him. "Well I do believe that someone is following me." He saw the four missile coming towards them and laughed. "This could be fun." He looked at his robot and said, "What do you say Beacon? Lets sink the brinks." Beacon flew up into the air with the four missiles following it then turned around. It dove down towards the water and changed it's directory right before hitting the water. The missiles went into the water never to be seen again. "How do you like them apples? You foolish fly boys thought you can pull one over on the good Doctor, didn't you? Well I guess the bad Doctor proved you wrong." He drove the Egg Mobile off towards the city with Beacon by his side.

Back at school Mr. Stewart finished working the math problem and turned his head to the class. "Questions anyone?" Everyone just stared at the board quietly which made him accept it. "Hm, alright now you try it."

Everyone went to work on the problems immediately. Chris turned his head outside and saw the Tornado fly by the window and said, "Ah."

Mr. Stewart heard and saw Chris move and listened closely to what was going on. "What are you looking at Chris?" Frances asked.

Chris looked at them nervously then got up and said, "Excuse me? Mr. Stewart, I'll be right back. I gotta go do something." Chris ran towards the door and left the room which made Mr. Stewart want to see what the kid was going to do.

Mr. Stewart turned around and said, "Keep working class. I need to step away for a moment. Study quietly on your own." He left the room which made Danny and Frances look at each other in surprise.

Chris skated down the street on his roller blades with a determined look on his face. "I just got to find that emerald. I just got to." He didn't notice Mr. Stewart following behind him in his car. Mr. Stewart kept a good distance from Chris and made sure he didn't lose Chris's trail.

Sonic was lying on hit back on the red pole and notices the Tornado coming into view. "It's about time." He said getting up off his back. "You think they could fly that thing a little..." He stopped himself when he saw Sally give him the look. "She's still mad."

The others saw him so Bunnie yelled, "Sugar-hog, the location is just over there."

Sonic smiled at that and nodded. "Chaos emerald, here I come." He slid down the pole then started to jump from roof to the next towards the location of the chaos emerald.

Eggman and Beacon flew over town towards the location of the chaos emerald and smiled at the new fortune the chaos emerald would give him. Sonic ran across the rooftops and stopped when he heard people screaming and yelling in fear. He looked down at the crowd. "What's going on here?" He looked up in the sky at Eggman. "So Dr. Egghead think he can nab that chaos emerald before me." He took off down the rooftops and went to the location of the emerald.

"Heh, we're closing in." Eggman said before turning his head to his left. He saw Sonic run across the rooftops and said, "It's that blasted hedgehog." He turned hi head to Beacon. "Change of plans. We'll come back for our little treasure later on. First, we'll get rid of that meddling Sonic." Beacon changed its course and headed straight towards Sonic. Sonic jumped off a roof and didn't notice Beacon coming straight towards him until he got hit by the beak which made him fly up into the air. Eggman laughed at Sonic's misfortune and watched Sonic get hit again and again.

Tails flew the Tornado towards Sonic and Beacon while Bunnie got ready to throw the power ring from her robotic arm. "Now Bunnie!" Tails yelled to his friend. Bunnie threw the ring towards Sonic, and Sonic saw the ring coming towards him.

Sonic smirked and caught the ring just in time before falling back down towards Beacon. Eggman saw what was going to happen and turned his attention back to the construction site. He flew down towards the ground and got out of his vehicle. He saw the green chaos emerald and moved the dirt that was covering it up with a smirk. He smirks at what he sees and was about to grab it when Chris's hand comes in and grabs the chaos emerald first. Eggman looks up in shock that Chris grabbed it before him and said, "Give that back to me!"

Chris didn't hear Eggman nor saw him and said, "I can't believe it. I found the chaos emerald." Eggman smirked then walked up behind Chris. He tapped Chris on the head which made Chris looked up over his right shoulder. Eggman hit Chris's hand that held the chaos emerald in it and caught the chaos emerald in his own hand. "Hey, that's mine." Chris complained turning completely around to look at Eggman.

Eggman walked away saying, "Sorry, not anymore. Besides my dear boy you hardly know what to do with such a thing."

Chris ran after Eggman who got into his Egg Mobile and tried to take the chaos emerald back. "But I found it first." Chris grabbed Eggman's arm and tried to get the chaos emerald back.

"Get off kid."

"But it's mine."

"Let go of me you pipsqueak."

"Give me that." Eggman finally got Chris off the Egg Mobile and flew off but didn't notice Chris holding onto the bottom part of his vehicle.

"Lets do this." Sonic said while absorbing the energy of the power ring into himself. He flew straight down towards Beacon and started to spin around in a ball. He went straight through the robot and heard it explode right before he landed on the street. "That was too easy."

"Help!" Sonic and the others looked at Chris's direction and saw him hanging onto the bottom needle of the Egg Mobile. "Somebody help!" Chris yelled in fright.

"It's Chris." Sonic ran after Eggman and Chris with Tails flying the Tornado after the Egg Mobile.

'This is what Sonic was afraid of.' Sally thought sadly. 'The thought of Chris having a chance of dying here makes me sad.' She narrowed her eyebrows in determination. 'I can't let that happen. It's a good thing Sonic isn't carrying me.' She thought back to what Sonic said earlier and sighed, 'You figured something like this would have happened, didn't you?'

"Chris!" Bunnie yelled in fear.

Tails narrowed his eyebrows. "We're coming Chris!" He yelled while trying to pick up some speed.

Chris started to climb up the Egg Mobile while Eggman was admiring the chaos emerald in his left hand. He got on top of the left wing then ducked down hoping that he wasn't seen. Eggman smirked then tipped the Egg Mobile to the left which caught Chris off guard, but Chris held onto the wing. Eggman tipped it to the right as Chris pulled himself back up. Eggman laughed a bit then tipped the Egg Mobile again which made Chris lose his balance and fall off, but Chris grabbed Eggman's mustache which caught Eggman off guard. Eggman tried to pull himself up while Chris hung onto the mustache tightly. "I won't let go." Chris stubbornly said. "Give me back that emerald!"

Eggman grabbed Chris's hand with both of his hands and tried to pry Chris's hand off of his mustache. "You grouchy little beast. Let go of my mustache!" Eggman got Chris to let go of his mustache but didn't notice the chaos emerald was now in Chris's hand. Eggman fixed his mustache up and said, "That caterwauling brat certainly was a handful." He stopped fixing his mustache when he noticed the chaos emerald was no longer in his hands. "Ah, my emerald!"

Chris yelled in fright as he was falling down towards the ground. Mr. Stewart saw Chris fall down and pressed a button that moved the top of his car away and inflated the cushions of the back seats. He looked at the radar and said, "I'll save him." He sped his car up and tried to save Chris, but he gasped when Sonic ran past him.

Sonic ran up into the air and caught Chris in his arms. He ran down the road and up the building closest to the Tornado unaware of what Mr. Stewart was going to do. He got to the top of the building then jumped into the air. He landed on the other wing of the plane and smiled down at Chris. "Good job Chris. You did a good job."

Chris looked up at Sonic and smiled, "Thanks Sonic." He passed out from the excitement which made Sonic smile sadly.

"Take us home Tails." Sonic told his best friend. Tails nodded and drove the Tornado back towards the Thorndyke residence. Sonic looked over at Sally who was looking back at Sonic and Chris with sadness in her eyes. 'It seems she got the message.' He thought.

After flying back to the lab, Chris woke up and got out of Sonic's arms when Sonic's feet were on the concrete. Chris ran to his grandpa and showed him the chaos emerald which made Sonic smile. Sally walked up to sonic with a smile on her face. Sonic looked at her and chuckled, "Well, it seems you understand why I did that."

Sally smirked, "You were right."

Sonic put his hand against his ear and asked, "Huh? I didn't hear that. May you repeat that for me?"

Sally giggled then slapped Sonic's hand away from his ear playfully. She looked into Sonic's eyes then leaned forward and kissed him on the lips which Sonic returned. Amy looked at the two from the window on the second floor and sighed when she saw them kiss. 'I guess I got my hopes up too much over the time of being around Sonic.' She thought sadly before walking away from the window wanting some alone time.

Bunnie, Rotor, and Tails saw the two kiss and smirk at their two friends getting back together. "It's about time." Tails said happily. "I was wondering how long it would have taken for them to kiss again."

"It sure didn't them long this time." Rotor said crossing his arms. "Plus, these two know that they are in love with each other anyway. Before, they were afraid of ruining their friendship if it didn't work out."

Bunnie giggled then heard Cream gasp from behind her. She turned around to look at Cream who had a shocked look on her face. "Why are Sonic and Sally kissing each other?" Cream asked with sweet innocence coming out.

Bunnie smiled, "It's wha happens when two people are madly in love with each other Cream-girl." Bunnie picked Cream up and put her on her shoulders. "Sugar-hog and Sally-girl have been in love for a long time, but some situations had torn them apart from each other for a while."

"I'm guessing Eggman had torn them apart, right?" Cream asked curiously.

Rotor smiled, "Yep, those two were separated because of him. Sonic and Tails left for a mission to see who had ran off to see who had run off to another part of the world. Unfortunately, Sonic and Tails never returned back home." Rotor and Bunnie sighed at the thought. "We found out later that Dr. Robotnick had survived and was on another part of the planet where Sonic just happened to be. Sally wanted to go after Eggman and join Sonic and Tails, but she was refused to go after them."

"Poor girl was a wreck after that." Bunnie continued. "It took a while, but weh were able to leave one day to come see our friends. Weh had to leave during the night so weh couldn't be seen. Rotor got us everything weh needed and came with us just inc ase something happened."

"We arrived at night just in time to hear an alarm go off." Rotor finished. "The rest is history."

Tails looked at Rotor then at Bunnie with a sad look in his eyes. Cream looked at the couple with a sadness and asked, "Are they going to be okay now?"

Tails looked at the two and smiled, "Yeah Cream. I know they'll be ok."

Cream smiled and jumped off Bunnie's shoulders. "That's good." She looked at Chris and Chuck who were walking towards them with Chris holding the chaos emerald. Cream gasped in delight. "You guys got it! Now that we have one of the chaos emeralds there is only six more to go." She said while Cheese flapped next to her happily.

The other three turn their attention to the talk about the chaos emerald. "That's right Cream." Tails told her. "Plus, with this chaos emerald we might be able to create a radar to help us find the other chaos emeralds, but it might take us a while."

Rotor put his hand on Tails' shoulder and smiled, "Don't worry Tails. You got me here. I'm sure we can get it built faster together than alone."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Tails looked around the lab which made rotor join him. "I just wonder if Chuck's lab has the right parts for us to build it. We can't forget to make the blue prints as well just so we know what parts we'll be needing."

Rotor lowered one of his eyebrows in agreement. "I forgot we're not on our planet just then. The technology here isn't like our planet back home."

"Well, just make sure that chaos emerald doesn't come in contact with any of my equipment. I wouldn't like it if any of my things become live then broken because of the chaos emerald." Chuck pointed out.

"Don't worry about it Chuck." Tails said. "If it does come into contact with any of your equipment Rotor and I will fix it up good as new."

Chuck laughed, "Ok, you can do that Tails."

"Ah don't know about yahll, but Ah'm not going to worry about any of that stuff for now." Bunnie said making the six look at her with shocked expressions. "Don't give meh that look yahll. Weh still have time to find the other emeralds, and weh should celebrate about our victory like Sugar-hog and Sally-girl are." Everyone looked at Sally and Sonic who were leaning against a tree smiling at each other lovingly.

"Why are they over there?" Chris asked raising an eyebrow at their behavior.

"You'll understand when you're older Chris." Chuck said getting the picture of what Bunnie told them. "But, I agree with Bunnie on celebrating. Lets get inside the house and have a small celebration since I made sure Ella and Mr. Tanaka have the day off." The others cheer in agreement and run towards the mansion which Sonic and Sally caught from the corner of their eyes.

"It seems those guys might be celebrating." Sally said rapping her arms around Sonic's arm. "I think we should join them."

"I agree." They got up and walked after the group with smiles on their face.

Chris opened the fridge pulled out some drinks while Chuck had finished the order for the pizza. Chuck turned to the others except Sonic and Sally who were taking their time to arrive and said, "Ok, I ordered the pizza for you guys to eat tonight."

"What's pizza?" Cream asked curiously.

Tails looked at Cream with a smile. "It's a flat round piece of bread with sauce and cheese covering the top of it. You could also have other types of toppings to cover it as well."

"My favorite was the chili pizza." Sonic said walking into the kitchen with Sally still holding Sonic's arm. "Unfortunately, it's rare for us to even find a pizza place back at home now."

"Don't remind me." Sally said rolling her eyes and smiled. "We hardly even went there since you decided to keep going to the chilli dog stand that one guy built for you before the war."

Sonic snapped his fingers at the thought. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that guy. He made the best chili dogs I ever tasted." He sat down on the seat with Sally in his lap and smiled, "You can't forget about the place we use to go as kids before Robotnick turned evil on us."

Tails shrugged, "Oh well, it doesn't matter now anyway." He grabbed his drink off the table and smiled, "Everything is good the way they are now and will get better in the future. I can feel it."

Sonic smiled and kissed Sally's cheek. "So do we Tails. So do we." Sally smiled, and they kissed again right in front of everyone.


	6. Cracking Knuckles

Sitting in a dark alley during the middle of the night Knuckles was just groaning in frustration on how he was no where near the master emerald on Angle Island. He felt a paper land on his leg and grabbed it. He looked at the page and saw a picture of Sonic fighting Eggman. He sighed and released the paper. He thought back to where he would be doing his job by protecting the master emerald. He was upset that this whole thing had happened and is still having a hard time getting over it. He stopped his thinking when he heard footstep coming from his left. He turned around, stood up, and growled when he saw Eggman come out of the shadows. "What do you want Eggman?"

Eggman made a sad face and fell to the ground saying, "Please help me Knuckles." Knuckles was surprised by hearing that. Eggman grabbed Knuckles' knuckles and continued, "If we don't do something fast Sonic will make us prisoners on this planet forever."

"Huh?" Knuckles asked softly in shock.

"If we can gather all seven of the chaos emeralds there's a fighting chance that we can somehow reverse the effect that sent us to this world and return to where we came from." Knuckles started to think back at the fight back on Mobius. "Sonic knew he could have used the chaos emeralds to warp himself through time and space. That's the reason he attacked chaos control. He had found out that I had collected the chaos emeralds to keep them out of his grasp. You know how reckless Sonic is. I was afraid of what he might do if got a hold of the emeralds so I set up defenses, but there was no stopping Sonic. He was able to push his selfish search for thrills all the way this time no matter who got hurt. Finally Sonic invaded chaos control, and to my horror he finally achieved his goal. Sonic destroyed chaos control and sent us all here just for the fun of it."

Knuckles finished his flashback and said, "Sonic, he's crazy."

Eggman, who was holding a handkerchief, was fake crying and said, "I changed my ways and want to live in peace, but Sonic won't let me." He blew his nose which made Knuckles look down at him and smile. Eggman smiled evilly behind the handkerchief then covered his face and continued his sob story, "What can I do? He won't give me a chance to fix things. I want to get us back, but when I found one of the chaos emeralds do you know what happened?" He asked while looking at Knuckles before lowering his head back into the handkerchief. "Sonic snatched it from me and said he's gonna stay here as long as he pleases."

Knuckles growled and looked up. "That selfish hog."

Eggman smiled beneath the handkerchief before continuing the story. "He said that we can't leave here until he says so. He thinks this world's a lot more fun than ours, and if we don't agree it's our tough luck." Knuckles growled in anger and frustration. "You think he be more concerned about his buddy."

Knuckles looked at Eggman and yelled, "Sonic isn't my buddy! I'm sick and tired of Sonic turning everything into a game. Either Sonic gives us that emerald or I will take it from him."

"Be careful. Sonic said that he'll crush anybody who tries to get it back."

"So then," Knuckles started lifting his fist up, "a battle to the bitter end."

Eggman's sad face became an evil smirk in just a couple seconds. 'My Chronic Sonic troubles are over.' He thought evilly which Knuckles didn't notice for Eggman's relief.

The next day at the lab Tails, Rotor, and Chris were looking at the green chaos emerald in the containment unit while Chuck sat at his computer watching them with a smile on his face. "Man, I never would have thought a chaos emerald would look this beautiful. I wonder how much power is actually stored up in these things." Rotor said looking over the emerald with awe.

"Does anyone know where they come from, or how they work?" Chris asked turning his head to Tails.

"Nobody knows much except that they are real powerful." Tails told him.

"I hope my analysis reveals something about its make up." Chuck said with a smile.

Sally and Bunnie were up on the deck looking at the view of the surrounding area which made them sigh in happiness. Sally turned her head to see Sonic lying on the railing asleep. She smiled then turned back to Bunnie. "I need you to be honest with me Bunnie. Do you think that Sonic and I are rushing into getting back together?" She asked her friend.

Bunnie giggled, "Ah'll be honest with yah Sally-girl. Yah and Sugar-hog have a history that can't be ignored." Sally rolled her eye at that. "Yahll ignored the feelings yahll had for each other when weh were younger. Yahll got together one day which made everyone except Antoine happy for yahll. After Rotor found something going on somewhere else on the planet yahll never got to enjoy wha it would have been like together."

Sally shook her head and sighed, "I get it. Your answer's no because we never got to experience our time together." Sally looked at Sonic again then asked, "Where would we go on our first date together anyway? We haven't even gone on a date together when we got together in the first place. I just don't know many place around here which makes it even harder for me to find a place for Sonic and I to have our first date as a couple."

"Ah'm sure that the Sugar-hog knows a good place." They turn their heads to the napping Sonic then at each other. "Well, yah could surprise him by finding something that would be yahlls first date."

Sally smiled, "That's not a bad idea Bunnie. I might want to start making our lunch." She walked over to the door and opened it quietly with Bunnie following her. Bunnie closed the door quietly and walked with Sally towards the kitchen while making sure no one was around to see them.

Sonic smirked, "I'll be waiting to see what you come up with Sally." He opened his left eye and looked down just in time to see Tails on Chris's shoulder who was running with Chuck across the grass. "Hm, I thought Rotor was with them."

Rotor stayed under the bed in the second floor of the lab and tried to keep himself still from making any noise. 'Tail, you have no idea how much I want to be in your position right now. You are one lucky two-tailed fox.' He thought sadly.

The trio were looking behind them and were laughing along the way. Unfortunately, they stopped when Chris ran into Mr. Tanaka which made Chuck run into Chris. "Master Chris, what, may I ask, is going on?" Mr. Tanaka asked while staring at Chris.

"Um," Chris rubbed the back of his neck while his grandpa groaned at the pain, "we were just playing capture the stuffed animal." Chris laughed nervously and walked on by Mr. Tanaka. "Bye."

Chuck groaned again while holding his mouth. He looked at Mr. Tanaka and said, "I think I'll..."

"Sir," Mr. Tanaka interrupted which made Chuck look at him with fear, "while I commend your desire to stay fit I would stick to adult sports like bowling."

Chuck crossed his arm, closed his eyes, and moved his head away in stubbornness. "You can't tell me what to do. I'll play ring around the rosy if I..." He opened his eyes then moved back in fear from the look Mr. Tanaka was giving him.

"Perhaps you should slow down. Rest is important, and I believe it is time for your nap." Mr. Tanaka pushed Chuck away from the area while Chris and Tails who still acted like he was a doll watched as the two argued and disappear into the mansion.

Amy came running out of the building and didn't look where she was going which made her run into Chris and Tails. The three fall down then get up except Amy felt a little pain in her body while trying to get up. Chris and Tails looked at Amy in surprise which made Chris say, "What, Amy! You know that you're not suppose to wondering around here by yourself."

Amy finished struggling back onto her feet and said, "I just saw a news report. It looks like they found another chaos emerald." The two blink and follow Amy back into the living room to watch the news report she talked about.

Sally finished stuffing the picnic basket up with food with a smile on her face then turned her head to Bunnie. "Ok, I should have everything we need for this picnic." Sally said then frowned. "Now I just need to find a place where we could go."

"Maybe there's something on the tv." Bunnie said leading them into the living room.

"The strange energy spikes which seem to be coming from the Silver Valley area have played havoc with computers and machinery across the entire region." The news man said while the camera moved across the landscape. Sally and Bunnie look at the TV then each other with smiles on their faces. "Investigators are looking into..."

"I bet it's a chaos emerald." Tails said without knowing that Sally and Bunnie were behind them.

"A chaos emerald is in Silver Valley?" Bunnie asked raising an eyebrow.

"You would think it take a little more than a couple days when another chaos emerald would have been found since they aren't easy to find." Sally said looking at the TV then smiled when an idea popped into her head.

The others look at Bunnie and Sally and noticed the basket in Sally's hand. "What's up with the picnic basket Sally?" Chris asked curiously.

Sally smiled, "I plan on going on a date with Sonic."

Tails smiled while Amy frowned. Bunnie caught Amy's frown and decided to ask about it later. "Where are you guys going?" Tails asked getting excited.

Sally looked at the TV and asked, "How far is Silver Valley from here Chris?"

Chris blinked at the question then smiled, "It's actually not that far from here. We don't even have to take the Tornado to get there, but it wouldn't be safe to go there by air since people would probably be wondering around with equipment to try and track us."

"You can't forget that the Tornado can probably not function correctly either because of the energy." Tails added. He rubbed his chin and asked, "What are we going to ride to get there then?"

"Yahll try to figure that out. Weh'll see yahll later then." Bunnie said before walking off with Sally towards the room where the front balcony was.

Rotor had moved from under the bed with a sigh of relief when he heard Ella leave the room. 'Oh man that was close. I don't know if I will be able to do something like that again.' He moved to the window and watched her move back into the mansion which made him wipe the sweat off his forehead. 'It was too close for comfort if you ask me.' He thought sadly. He walked back over to the containment unit holding the chaos emerald and looked at the chaos emerald which made him hold his chin and say, "Hm, making the radar will be easy, but it won't be easy installing it into the Tornado." He heard the door open and turned his head to see Cream and Cheese come into the room. "Hey Cream, what are you doing here?"

"I just heard that there was another spike of energy that could lead to another chaos emerald at a place called Silver Valley." Cream said smiling. "I was with Amy earlier watching the news when we split up to tell you guys about what we heard."

Rotor nodded then turned his eyes back on the chaos emerald. "Hey Cream, do you know anything about these chaos emeralds?"

Cream shook her head. "Mr. Sonic and the others don't tell me much about them because I'm still young to know how they work."

Rotor smiled softly at that. 'They hardly know anything themselves. They must have told Cream something different for good reasons.' He thought sadly. "Do you know how they work?"

Cream shook her head. "No one does. The only time we ever saw them work was when Sonic fought Eggman's robot one time." Rotor looked at her in surprise. "He used the emeralds energy and destroyed the robot at a faster time than we ever saw him do with just the power ring." Rotor turned his eyes back to the chaos emerald in surprise. "We've only seen it happen a couple times though."

'Is it possible Sonic is able to absorb the energy into himself form the emeralds just like the power rings?' Rotor thought deeply. 'There are too many questions and very few answers.'

Sonic heard the door open to the front balcony and kept his eyes close. He heard Sally's voice say something quietly which made him smirk for a couple seconds. "Sonic." Sally said.

Sonic turned his head and opened his left eye. He opened his other eye in shock when he saw her holding the picnic basket and wearing make up. "Sally, why are you wearing make up?" Sonic asked.

Sally blushed a bit and smiled, "We're going to go out today Sonic."

"Where are we going?" Sonic asked raising an eyebrow.

"Silver Valley." Sonic blinked a couple times then shrugged. "You've been there before, haven't you?" She asked crossing her arms.

Sonic smiled nervously and shrugged, "I might have come across the area while I was running a couple days ago." He put his hands up and said, "Now before you do anything like hitting me for being not sensitive or something like that, I just have one thing to say. When do you want to leave?"

Sally smiled at the question and answered, "I would like to leave now while we can't be seen by the butler or the maid."

Sonic picked Sally up into his arms who held the picnic basket in her arms. "Lets get going then." He jumped off the railing and took off down the road towards Silver Valley with a smile on his face.

Bunnie stepped out onto the front porch with a smile on her face when she heard them leave. She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. "Have a good time yahll." She closed the door then jumped onto the ground landing on her feet. She looked around and frowned. "Aw man, Ah think Chris and them already left without meh. Looks like Ah'm stuck with Cream and Rotor for the day."

Bunnie turned her head when she heard something laugh and noticed Bokkun flying towards her. "Hey you, where's Sonic? I have a message for him." Bokkun said rudely to Bunnie.

Bunnie narrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms. "Why don't yah just give meh the message?" Bunnie asked.

Bokkun shook his head. "Sorry, I can't do that. This message is only for Sonic." Bunnie stretched her robotic arm out and grabbed Bokkun by the leg and pulled Bokkun down which made him shiver in fear. "Ok, I'll show you the message!"

Bokkun pulled a small tv and held it in his right hand. He pushed the start button and moved it closer to Bunnie. "Sonic, I'm sick of all your selfish stunts. This time you've gone too far." Bunnie raised an eyebrow at that. "I'm challenging you to a showdown. Meet me at Silver Valley in one hour. Don't be late."

"This message was brought to you by the Eggman Empire which is not responsible for it's content except this part." Bunnie kicked the tv into the air quickly and heard it explode above her.

She looked at Bokkun who was still being held in Bunnie's robotic hand and smirked, "Ah'll make sure Sugar-hog gets the message, and Ah better not see yah here again unless it's actually important." She released Bokkun and watched him fly away. "He'll be back. Ah know he will." Bunnie looked down at her robotic legs then looked around the area. "Ok, coast is clear." She activated her rockets on her robotic feet then took off into the sky towards her destination. 'Better make sure no one sees meh.'

Later at Silver Valley Tails, Chris, and Amy were enjoying a picnic together while Sonic and Sally were eating somewhere in the forest. The three were talking about how the readings could have been wrong and how the picnic was a great idea. They were enjoying their time until Eggman's robot came out of the lake which made them yell in fright. They run away from their spot but get stopped the a claw that digs them up off the ground and into the storage area inside the middle of the robot. Eggman lowered himself in the Egg Mobile with his usual evil smirk on his face which made the three gasp in shock. "Eggman." Chris says which makes Eggman laugh a bit. "You rat. You tricked them into broadcasting that news story."

Eggman moved two fingers in the air back and forth. "I generated artificial energy spikes just like the ones made by chaos emeralds. It isn't my fault that those news hounds barked up the wrong tree." He told them which made Tails worried.

"I hate to admit it, but Eggman even had me out foxed." Tails told Chris.

Amy pulled her hammer out and said, "Well his plan failed 'cause we're out of here." She hits the clear glass a few times then puts her hammer down out of breath.

Eggman laughed at her failed attempt to escape. "You can't leave. I need you in case my first plan to beat Sonic fails."

"Sonic isn't here." Amy lied. 'I can't let him know that Sonic is actually on a date here not too far away from us.' She thought angrily.

Eggman looked over his shoulder with his smirk never leaving his face. "He'll be here."

Knuckles sat on the rock with his arms crossed waiting for Sonic to appear. 'Where's Sonic? He should have been here about now.' He opens his eyes and gets up from his spot when Bunnie Rabbit lands on the ground in front of him. "Where's Sonic? I have a thing to take care of with him."

Bunnie dusted off her robotic arm and legs and said, "Sorry Sugarh, but Sugar-hog couldn't make it. Ah decided to take his place."

Knuckles growled, "This isn't some kind of joke woman. Now tell me where Sonic is and why he is avoiding this fight!"

Bunnie giggled and tipped her cowboy hat. "Why would Ah do that Sugarh? Sonic had something else that's more important than this fight between yahll. Ah decided to take his place while he's away doing his other business."

Knuckles looked at her cowboy hat and asked, "Uh, where did the hat come from? I don't remember seeing it before."

"Ah might tell yah Sugarh, but Ah'll only tell yah after weh fight." Bunnie told him getting into her battle stance. Knuckles just stared at her in shock then sat back down which made Bunnie smirk, "Well, it seems yah are a coward after all." Knuckles closed his eyes and growled in frustration. "Hm, I wonder why yah even tried to fight Sonic if yah don't even want to fight little old meh."

"Because my business is with Sonic not you."

"Ah'm making it my business, and if you won't make the first strike than Ah will."

Knuckles scoffed, "Go ahead." He heard some robotic parts moving and opened his eyes to see Bunnie pointing a cannon right at him. 'Ok, I should have kept my mouth shut.' Bunnie fired her cannon and watched Knuckles jump to dodge the attack Knuckles landed a few feet in front of the debris from where he use to be. "Looks like I have to take you seriously then." He turned around and dodged Bunnies leg from hitting his stomach. 'Oh man, I didn't even hear her coming.'

Bunnie jumped back to dodge Knuckles' fist from hitting her and smirked, "About time yah took meh seriously." Knuckles growled and swung a series of punches at her which Bunnie dodged each punch with ease. She jumped back to avoid the fist which hit the ground and landed on another small rock mountain close by. "Ah forgot to mention that Ah have good hand to hand combat skills as well which makes some things easier for meh to do even with my disability."

'Ok, she can jump around like Sonic can because of those robotic legs of hers which makes it painless where ever she decides to land.' He thought sourly. 'This means that this battle is going to be almost as intense as my fights with Sonic are, but the only asset I have here is that she doesn't have all those attacks Sonic does.' He smirked at that. 'Which means I'm on a whole new playing field. This girl better give me a good fight.'

He runs after her bringing his fist back to punch. Bunnie jumps right when he swings his fist and flips herself around to bring her leg to attack. She swings her leg at Knuckles who jumps and rolls to dodge and land back on his feet. Bunnie smiled at that. Knuckles ran at her again and tried to do a series of punches again, but Bunnie grabbed his fist with her robotic arm and tossed him over her. Knuckles flipped around and landed back on his feet and skidded to a stop to avoid taking damage. Bunnie jumps and brings her leg down to hit Knuckles, but Knuckles jumps back onto the rock in the middle of the river as her leg hits the ground leaving a dent on the ground. 'Hm, it seems my robotic parts are still running strong and smooth.' She thought happily. She moved her leg back below her and smirked which Knuckles returned.

Bunnies jumped and smashed the rock that Knuckles was on with her robotic arm. Knuckles dodged the attack and swung his leg at Bunnie who blocked it with her own leg which made Knuckles cringe at the pain that he felt. 'That's not right. I shouldn't feel pain from robotic parts.' He thought before landing in front of the forest on the other side of the river. 'What makes her robotic part so different? Eggman's robots can't deal much with my attack, but her leg ended up giving me damage. Why did I even use my leg in the first place? I don't even have a reason for using it. Now I have to fight with pain on my leg which I shouldn't have used.' He thought getting frustrated for his mistake.

"Why did yah want to fight Sugar-hog for anyway?" Bunnie asked while standing on the rock that was still together in the water. "Wha did he do to make yah want to fight him?"

Knuckles narrowed his eyebrows and said, "Eggman told me that Sonic wanted to use Chaos Control for himself and that he wanted to keep us on this planet instead of our actual planet. All Eggman wanted was peace between our people, but Sonic had to ruin all of that and cause the chaos control to happen. I blame him completely for bringing us here and making me unable to do my job to guard the Master emerald."

Bunnie raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why do you believe that? Ah've known the Sugar-hog longer than yah have. Ah know he loves fighting and running, but he didn't even know about chaos control until a few days after coming here." Knuckles looked at Bunnie in shock. She jumped onto the other side of the river where Knuckles was and continued, "Sugar-hog might be reckless, but he protects what is important to him which are his family, his friends, and especially Sally."

Knuckles lowered his then asked, "I've been fooled into doing his dirty work, haven't I?"

Bunnie giggled, "Ah say so, but Ah think Eggman is nearby expecting a fight between yah and Sugar-hog. Weh should give him a show?"

Knuckles chuckled and got into battle stance. "It would be a pleasure." He ran at her and slammed his knuckle into the ground while Bunnie jumped up and over Knuckles. She landed near the forest and smirked before running into the forest. Knuckles chuckled, "Good idea." He chased after her into the forest and kept going forward with a smirk on his face. She activated her rockets on her feet and took off towards the higher part of the mountain range with Knuckles chasing after her climbing the side of the mountain with his knuckles. She landed back on the ground and ran into the forest with Knuckles continuing after her the smirk never leaving his face. 'Time to add some special effects.' He punched the trunk of the tree and watched it fall.

Bunnie jumped to the side to avoid the tree and repeated the process when Knuckles did it again and again. "He's adding good effects, but these effects are a little much for our battle." She kept on jumping and dodging the trees until she ended up on a tree that already fell. A tree landed on the one she was on, and she took off towards Knuckles. She destroyed the tree that came towards her with her foot then swung her fist at Knuckles. Knuckles blocked the punched with both of his hands, but the punch sent much force, and both of them went back over the side of the mountain and roll down the hill while trying to get a good way to hit each other. They land in the water then jump onto land immediately with their fists ready to attack.

Eggman cheered on Knuckles not knowing it was Bunnie there instead of Sonic. He kept on cheering when he heard an explosion come from his robot. Bunnie looked back and saw the smoke coming out of nowhere. "Well, it seems that Ah've found yah Egg for Breath." She jumped back to avoid Knuckles punch from hitting her and said, "It's time."

Knuckles smirked, "Good, I was needing a real fight again." Bunnie giggled before turning her rocket boots on and flying towards the area where the smoke was. Knuckles chuckled before jumping and gliding after her.

"Hey, get us down from here!" Amy yelled while Chris and Tails looked down.

"Hey, look what you've done! You've wrecked my robot, and it wasn't even insured." Eggman said. "You guys have a lot of nerve for doing that. I'm gonna..." He stopped himself when he felt someone behind him. He turned his head around to see Bunnie and Knuckles standing on the back of his Egg Mobile and smirking at him. "Uh oh."

Bunnie and Knuckles jumped off the Egg Mobile. Knuckles landed on the ground while Bunnie stayed in the air and brought his knuckle back with a smile. "Batters up." He said punching the Egg Mobile hard. Eggman yelled in fright as his ride flew back towards Bunnie who had her right leg back. She kicked the Egg Mobile with her foot hard enough to make Eggman fly away from the area.

After getting the three out of the robot then destroying it Bunnie and Knuckles smirked at each other while the others smiled. "I'll admit one thing Bunnie. If you didn't have your robotic half you probably wouldn't have lasted that long in a fight between us. Your robot half is something special that I might never forget for future fights." Knuckles told her before turning around. "I'll see you guys around, and I'll enjoy fighting along side you again Bunnie."

Bunnie kept the smirk on her face and watched Knuckles leave them alone on the dirt ground. She looked at the others and asked, "Yah guys ready to go home?"

Tails shrugged, "Might as well, but we need to take another way of transportation back to Chris's house. I don't think Amy can take another ride in public transportation especially around little kids."

"The girl was pulling my ear really hard!" Amy defended then crossed her arms. "I needed to have her let go before she pulled my ear off. She could have killed me while we were on that ride anyway." The others sweat drop at that comment.

Sonic and Sally were cuddling with each other on the blanket that was laid out while everything else was back in the picnic basket. "This is nice." Sally told him. "It's full of peace and quiet. I wonder when our planet will become that again."

"We'll worry about that when we get back." Sonic told her before kissing her forehead. "I just wonder if Eggman is up to something. It's a little too quiet for my liking."

They got up when they heard footsteps and turned their heads just in time to see Knuckles walking through the forest with a smirk on his face. Knuckles stopped when he saw the two and kept his smirk. "So you were here the entire time." He said before walking in another direction with a chuckle. "Enjoy your date Sonic. Eggman has already been taken cared of today."

"What happened?" Sonic asked getting to his feet with Sally following.

Knuckles stopped and said, "I was tricked into doing his dirty work, but Bunnie showed up for our battle instead of you. She talked to me, and we took care of Eggman after an interesting conversation."

Sonic smirked, "You guys fought for a little while, didn't ya?"

Knuckles chuckled, "She's the first woman that had put up a fight that I underestimated at some parts, but she really did make me think of what I needed to do in order to make it not happen again." He looked at Sonic and smirked, "Lets just say Eggman was defeated in the end."

Sonic nodded then asked, "Was it fun?"

Knuckles chuckled, "I'll see you later." He walked away leaving a confused Sally and a smiling Sonic.

"He enjoyed it." Sonic stated simply before lying back down on the blanket.

"How can you tell?" Sally asked turning her eyes to Sonic.

Sonic smirked, "This is Knuckles we're talking about. He does things differently, but I can tell from his actions. He also had a small bump on his leg." He put his hands behind his head while Sally lied back down next to him. "You might be able to understand what he's saying later on down the road as well Sal."

Sally got on top of her boyfriend and smiled, "I can think of something else we will be doing down the road."

"What?" Sonic asked.

"I only have one question. How many kids do you want?"

Sonic looked at her in shock then started to sweat. 'This is going to be a very long talk.' He thought while trying to fight a blush from appearing on his cheeks. 'I really hate it when she brings stuff like this up at random moments.'

Rotor, Cream, and Cheese were finishing up their lunch time when Chuck came through the door into the second floor of the lab. He closed the door and looked around then smiled when he saw Rotor. "Ah good, I was hoping you were still here Rotor." Rotor looked up at chuck who was smiling. "I was wondering if my computer was able to pick up anything about the chaos emerald."

Rotor sighed, "Unfortunately, it didn't much of anything. The only stuff it got was what we know from Cream, Tails and the others."

Chuck sighed, "Well, we tried that's what is important, but if we can't find anything out ourselves there might be someone who actually knows about the power inside these emeralds." He looked at the chaos emerald from his position and continued, "Our only problem is that we don't know if that one person exists in the first place. They might in alternate dimensions, but we're stuck in the dark."

"How long do you think it would take before we even find something about the chaos emerald?" Cream asked before taking the last bite of her sandwich.

Chuck sighed then sat down in his chair. "That's a really good question Cream, but it's one question that I do not have an answer for. All we can do now is wait until we are able to find an answer, and I think that will happen when we have all seven chaos emeralds together."

"You could be right." Rotor said putting his plate down on the bed. He got off the bed and walked over to the containment unit holding the chaos emerald. "Hey Cream, do you know the colors of the chaos emeralds?"

Cream nodded and swallowed her food. "There are red, green, grey, yellow, purple, light blue, and dark blue." She answered.

Chuck smiled, "Well, at least we know what colors to look for now."

"Still doesn't help much in finding them though." Rotor said before Tails came into the room with Amy, Chris, and Bunnie following them. "How did the hunting for the emerald go?"

"It was a trap." Tails said before sitting down on the big bang chair next to Cream. "It was a trap to get rid of Sonic, but Sonic never showed up so..." He trailed off before turning his head to Bunnie who smiled. "Aunt Bunnie took care of the situation."

"What exactly happened?" Chuck asked which got everyone to tell their sides of the story of what had happened.


	7. Techno-Teacher

Sonic stood on top of the roof of the lab looking at the view by himself with his arms crossed. He jumped off the roof then took off to see something new on his run. He came back a few seconds later and skidded to a stop in front of the lab door which Sally opened with a smirk shown clear on her face. "Well, you certainly seem refreshed. Where'd you head out to this time?" She asked crossing her arms.

Sonic chuckled, "Nowhere special. If I was going on one of those runs then you'll be coming along."

Sally blushed while Sonic walked into the lab. 'You certainly know how to make me blush Sonic.'

She walks behind him after closing the door and keeps her smile as they enter the second story of the lab. Sonic sat down on one of the big bang chairs and leaned back with Sally sitting next to him leaning her head on his chest. Tails, who was sitting in the big bang chair across from them, looked at them with a small smile before turning his head towards Rotor who was just staring at the two. Tails snapped his fingers which got Rotor out of his trance. "Thanks man. I'm still not use to them being together." He said before going back to working on his new bomb.

Tails got up from his seat and walked over to Rotor with a nod. "I know what you mean." Tails sat down on the bed and grabbed on of the bombs. "Uh, how much power do these new bombs have?" He asked looking over the the bomb with small spikes sticking out.

Rotor took the bomb from Tails and smiled, "These are magnet bombs. I made sure that these only connect to strong metal which is what Eggman makes his robots out of. These will connect with the robot and put in a virus that will make the robot explode."

Tails did a fist pump. "Alright Rotor, but what happens if we do end up with a machine with strong metal? Wouldn't it mess up the machine?"

Rotor stopped working on the fifth bomb and smiled nervously, "Thanks for asking." He put the unfinished bomb down before packing the other four into his bag. "It might be better if I actually test these things out before...you know."

Tails nodded in agreement and smiled, "Good idea."

Bunnie walked up into the room stretching her arms up with a yawn then sat down across from Sonic and Sally with a smirk on her face. "Well, Ah see yahll are taking the relaxation serious right now." She said before crossing her arms.

"Nothing's going on right now." Sally reminded her. "We're just waiting when Eggman will strike again." He stomach gurgled which made her smile in embarrassment. "We're also waiting for Chris or Chuck to bring us our breakfast."

"I'm here." Chuck said bringing in a tray full of food for everyone. "There's enough for everyone to have two so don't eat them too quickly." He put the tray down and pulled the plates off that held two breakfast sandwiches each. One plate held two chili dogs instead of the breakfast sandwiches which Sonic grabbed after Sally got off of him. He also grabbed Sally's plate and brought it back to her to eat while the others walked up to grab their plates of food while Chuck sat himself down in his chair.

Amy sat down at the third big bang chair with her plate of food, and Cream sat down on the bed with Tails and Rotor while Sonic and Bunnie sat back down in their seats as well. "Thank you for getting these for us Mr. Chuck." Cream said with a smile before taking a bite of her sandwich.

Chris came running up the stairs with a smile on his face. "Hey guys, you'll never guess what I just learned. My parents are coming to visit me. Isn't that great?!" He said happily which made Sonic, Sally, Bunnie, and Rotor's faces fall from happy faces to sad looks. "I've got to go to school so I'm counting on you guys when my parents show up."

Tails nodded, "Gotcha, no problem."

"Yeah, sure. You can count on us." Amy said giving Chris a thumbs up.

"It won't be for long. Mom and dad's visits have to be short because they have busy schedules." Chris explained while Sonic, Rotor, Sally, and Bunnie finished their second sandwich or chili dog. They got up from their seats and leave the room and went onto the roof without saying anything. "Hey guys..." The group ignored him when they left. "Are they mad at me for something?"

"Don't mind them." Amy said.

"Get going Chris." Chuck said pointing at the clock. "You'll be late for school if you don't hurry up."

Chris looked at the clock then yelled in surprise before running towards and falling down the stairs feet first. The others hear that happen then sigh in relief when Chris said, "I'm ok."

The four laid on their backs looking up at the sky with a common thought on their minds, their parents. "It's been so long since we've even seen them." Sonic muttered.

Rotor got off his back and looked down at his hands. "Our own families were taken from us." He said sadly. "It's not hard to remember the day when the five of us were taken to Knothole, but it's hard to remember what exactly happened to us that day."

"The only thing Ah even remember from that was almost getting myself roboticized as a child." Bunnie said with a sad voice letting a tear escape from her eyes. "It hurts meh that weh hardly even remember them."

Sonic sighed, "I don't know about you guys, but I know we'll be reconnected with them where ever they are." He closed his eyes and smiled, "There's no doubt about it. It will happen one of these days."

Sally cuddled up next to Sonic who put his arm around her to keep her close. 'I'm glad I have you Sonic.'

While Eggman was thinking of a plan to make people love him through influencing the children another blue hedgehog was walking through the forest with a frown on his face. "When I told Princess Sally not to leave Knothole she ignores the order and takes Bunnie and Rotor with her to see Sonic." He smiled and laughed a bit. "I shouldn't blame them. Sonic and Tails are their friends, but it's now going to take me forever to find them after that bright light covered most of our planet." He walked through the forest and stopped when he saw a building to his left. "Hm, it seems that there are people on this planet. I hope the people here are friendly." He walked towards the building and stopped when he saw Cream and Cheese walking across the grass with a smile on her. Of course he didn't know her name yet. 'Hm, it seems that a little girl is here. She must have been transported here as well. I've been traveling in the forest for nearly two weeks now, and this is the first sign I'm getting that I wasn't the only person sent here.' He thought sadly.

"Cream, you need to come inside before you're seen by other people." Amy said poking her head out the window. "You know we can't risk getting seen by the people on this planet right now."

The light blue hedgehog watches Amy put her head back inside while Cream and Cheese skip back towards the door before heading inside themselves. 'I wonder what's going on here. I need to check this out.' He ran through the forest and kept going until he was against the wall back first. 'Now I just need to get up on the roof.' He jumped and grabbed the gutters silently. He saw Tails pop his head out the window and look around. "Tails?" The hedgehog asked which made Tails turn his head down and over a bit to see him.

"Uncle Chuck?" Tails asked before smiling in glee. "Hold on Uncle Chuck. I'll let you in through the back door." Tails moved his head back in and ran down the steps while Sonic's Uncle Chuck released the gutters with a smile on his face. Tails opened the door and ran towards Uncle Chuck with a big smile on his face. "Uncle Chuck!" Tails gave the hedgehog a hug with a smile on his face. "It's so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too Tails." He said smiling. "Now, where's my nephew?"

Tails chuckled, "He's lying down on the roof with Sally and the others." 'I don't want him to know that they seem to be upset about something. Might as well not mention it.'

Charles smiled at that then laughed a bit. "Well, it's good to see that you guys have been reunited. You guys are reunited right?" He asked jokingly.

Tails nodded, "Yeah, I'll take you inside and introduce you to everyone that you haven't met."

Charles laughed and followed Tails inside while Sonic and the others on the roof were looking at each other in shock. Sonic smirked, "Well, it seems that Uncle Chuck was brought here as well. Lets give him a warm welcome after Tails introduced him to everyone else." They walked over to the window and leaned their ears close to it and tried to remain hidden.

"Hey everybody, I have a surprise for you guys!" Tails yelled happily while Sonic's Uncle Chuck walked up into the room surprising Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Chris's grandpa. "This is Charles the Hedgehog, but I call him Uncle Chuck since he's Sonic's uncle. It seems he was sent here by chaos control as well."

"You're Sonic's uncle?" Amy asked pointing a finger at Charles.

Charles smiled, "That's right."

"I didn't know Mr. Sonic had an uncle." Cream said with a smile never leaving her face. "I'll go get Sonic for you."

"Yah don't need to Cream." Bunnie said coming through the window first. She smiled at Charles who smiled back and noticed Sally and Rotor coming up behind her. "It's good to see yah again Uncle Chuck."

"Hello Sir Charles." Sally said while walking past Bunnie and Rotor. "It's good to see you again."

Charles chuckled then sighed, "Yes, it's good to see you again as well, but you guys aren't out of the dark yet. You disobeyed orders by leaving the village and made me come after you guys. Unfortunately, on my way to find you guys a white light came and took over me and most of the planet." He put his wrists on his hips and continued, "I should have expected this day to come though. You were always connected to Sonic even as kids. You guys had your arguments, but you always made up for it. I was starting to wonder if you guys would have ever took a small break from being around each other. Then it happened, and I wasn't exactly happy when I found out Sonic might never come back."

"You can't say that Unc." Charles looked at Sonic who was leaning on the window sill. "There's one thing you need to know about me. If I'm gone for a while, I still find a way to come back home and reconnect with you guys." Sonic let out a small laugh. "Unfortunately, the situation we're in now isn't what I had in mind." He got off the window sill and walked up to his uncle. "It's great to see you again Uncle Chuck."

They hug each other in happiness then let go. "It's great to see you too Sonny boy, but we need to get back to serious business here. I need to everything that has happened the last couple weeks we've been on this planet."

"Nothing much has happened yet." Tails told Charles. "Eggman has only attacked three times since we've arrived on this planet, and we only have one of the seven chaos emeralds with us right now for us to reverse the effects they had on us when they sent us here through time and space."

Uncle Chuck rubbed his chin and nodded, "That explains why I'm here and the bright light, but you guys better explain from the beginning about what happened."

"You'll need to sit down for this." Sonic said which Charles did a few seconds later on the bed. "Ok, my battle with Eggman went as it always has gone. I fight his robots and destroy everything he has to bring at me. It's what happened at the end of the battle that caused all this. I got in the base and was dodging everything being shot at me from Eggman's robot. Eggman decided to give the order for it to shoot me whatever it takes so I landed right in front of him which made him worry a lot. We dodged the lasers being shot at us, but the lasers hit the machine that Eggman had connected six of the seven chaos emeralds to."

"Then Eggman pressed the button down after the firing stopped which caused chaos control to happen." Cream said while frowning at what happened. Charles turned his head to Cream who started to shake a bit. "I watched Sonic fight Eggman like he always does while I was being held in a small clear prison. I just watched as chaos control happened before my very eyes. The next thing I know I'm up on this area high up off the ground being watched by people I don't know."

"I ended up watching what was going on outside just like everyone else." Tails told Uncle Chuck. "Amy, Knuckles, and I watched from a rock after the Tornado was hit and wasn't able to fly anymore at the time."

"I decided to have Rotor and Bunnie see if Tails was ok while I headed straight for the base to help out since I felt something bad was about to happen." Sally said wincing a bit when she saw Charles look at her with narrowed eyes. "By the time I got to the base chaos control happened. The next thing I know is that I'm in an alley in the middle of the city."

"I was in the middle of the street." Sonic said smiling nervously. "When I saw Sally about to be grabbed by one of those policemen I grabbed Sally and ran out of there. We tried to figure out where we were and ended up having some fun racing this guy in his Formula 1 race car."

"I'm surprised you remember that name." Sally said with a smirk. "When Sonic zoomed off the ramp of the road we saw the beauty of the lights from above the town but ended up landing in a pool that belonged to the Thorndykes."

Chuck chuckled, "Chris lied to everyone about getting a cat out of there then told me the truth when I confronted him about it."

"You thought we were robots." Sonic stated sarcastically which made Chuck smile nervously then shrug. "Anyway, we heard on the news about Cream and Cheese and rescued them. Tails got us out of the area by showing up right on time. We picked Bunnie up on the ride back to here."

"Ah watched the news and decided to come here and see if yahll would have came to rescue Cream-girl, and Ah was right." Bunnie added in.

"Amy and I rejoined with Sonic and the others during a fight with Eggman." Rotor chimed in. "Our first battle as a team, and we took care of that robot before it could level the city."

"A couple days later someone had found a chaos emerald." Cream said happily. "I heard about it on the news and told the others about it after telling Sonic and Miss Sally." She walked up to Sonic's uncle and continued, "I watched them take off and retrieve the chaos emerald which is now in there." She pointed at the containment unit.

Charles got up off the bed and walked over to the containment unit. He looked through the glass and gasped when he saw the chaos emerald. "Well, I'll be. It seems my research to find one of these chaos emeralds hasn't been a total loss after all. I might do some research later on when we start getting more of the chaos emeralds." He looked at the group and asked, "How many chaos emeralds are there? I read that there should be at least seven."

"There are. Each chaos emerald holds a different type of a magical power, and each one is full of power which could be useful if we had the right equipment to be able to use it." Tails explained for Charles. "The only problem is that we can't seem to get any information about them other than they're full of power that can be used to get us back home. We're kinda stuck at the moment."

Charles rubbed his chin and asked, "Do you guys have anything to help out for searching the other chaos emeralds?"

"We're still trying to get the right equipment for making the radar." Rotor told Charles. "We're on a short leash with getting supplies right now since we have to stay in hiding, but we'll be able to get the supplies soon." 'I hope.'

Charles blinked a couple times then asked, "Why are you guys staying in hiding?"

"People think we're aliens from outer space, a bunch of robots, or mutated animals from another country." Sally said before leaning against Sonic with a frown on her face. "I don't being called any of those things, but it seems we might need to prove ourselves that we aren't bad."

"That could take weeks!" Amy wined. "I'm starting to wonder if we still have to act like stuffed dolls all the time now."

"Not all of us can pull it off anyway." Rotor muttered uneasily.

Sonic put his hands up and said, "We'll worry about that later. We're only keeping a low profile right now until the right time comes for us to prove to these people that we aren't gonna harm them. Unfortunately, we have no idea when that will be."

"Didn't Chris say his parents are coming over today?" Cream asked out of nowhere.

Chris's grandpa gasped, "Thanks for reminding me, Cream. I need to get myself ready to meet my son and daughter-in-law." He looked at Charles and smiled, "I'll have to come back later and be able to talk about this stuff when I don't have anything too serious going on."

Charles nodded and watched Chuck leave the lab in a hurry. Charles turned his attention to Tails and said, "Well, now that I'm here I can analyze the chaos emerald with the equipment we got, but I think I should get to know your other friends Sonic."

"I'm Cream the Rabbit, and this is my Chao friend Cheese." Cream said happily.

"It's nice to meet you Cream and Cheese." Charles said smiling at them.

"I'm Amy Rose, and I get pretty dangerous with my hammer." Amy said making her piko piko hammer appear out of nowhere.

Charles chuckled, "It's nice to meet you too Amy." He looked back at Sally and Sonic with a sly smile on his face. "Well, what do we have going on over here? It seems that Sonny boy and Princess Sally are back together."

"They sure are. It didn't take them long either." Bunnie said which made them blush in embarrassment. The others except Amy who was still upset and Cream who was still young to understand what was going on. "Yah should have seen the flowers he brought her the morning Eggman attacked."

Charles chuckled a bit then said, "Anyway, it's great to see you guys back together, but it's time for some other pressing issues right now. Who would like to show me around this place?"

"I'll do it." Tails and Rotor said at the same time.

"If you guys get into the mansion you better make sure to stay well hidden especially when Chris's parents arrive." Sally reminded them. "We can't have ourselves revealed yet."

"Don't worry Aunt Sally." Tails said waving his hand by brushing off the warning. "I've wondered around the mansion of couple times to know that already."

"I was reminding Rotor."

Rotor smiled nervously and twirled his index fingers around each other. "I'll try." He said before running down the stairs.

Amy shook her head and smiled before something clicked in her brain. "Wait a minute!" She yelled before walking up to them. She closed the door leaving Rotor by himself in the main floor of the lab. "Did Sonic's uncle just call you Princess Sally?"

Sally, Sonic, Tails, and Bunnie groaned in response from that question. Sonic walked up to Amy and crossed his arms. "I'm only going to explain this once Amy, nd you better listen closely. Sally is the princess of the Acorn Kingdom." He blinked then shrugged, "Easier than I thought."

Sally sighed, 'He's going in the right direction about this though. I can't have her know what happened yet.' She put her arms around Sonic's arm and said, "He's right Amy. I am the Princess of the Acorn Kingdom, and that's all I'm gonna reveal about myself for now."

Amy crossed her arms and turned her head in stubbornness. "Fine then. Just make sure you tell me when you're ready to." She walked away and lied down on the bed keeping her arms crossed over her chest.

"I think it's best for us to leave her alone." Sonic whispered which made the others nod in agreement. Tails led Charles down the stairs with Cream and Cheese following them while the others went back onto the roof leaving Amy alone.

Tails and Rotor walked through the back door and looked around before walking through the room quietly with Charles, Cream, and Cheese following them. "Man, I wish we could have done this when everyone knows who we are." Rotor whispered loud enough for the others to hear. "This trip would be so much easier to do if that happened."

"We could take the air vents." Tails said while pointing at the went above them. "Of course you would have to head back to the lab since you..."

"Forget the tour around the mansion." Charles interrupted Tails. "I would love to look around when we have the time, but it seems today is just not that day."

"I'm gonna keep an eye on the adults." Cream said before running off further into the mansion.

"If there is one thing I like about Cream it would be that she is young, cute, and small to fit into great places to hide." Rotor muttered. He looked down at himself and sighed, "I on the other hand have to work with what I got."

"Lets just get back to the lab and show Uncle Chuck what we've been working on instead of worrying about our bodies." Tails said crossing his arms which made Rotor smile and shrug nervously. Tails sighed, "Lets just go."

"Well, there's the Tornado." Sally said pointing at the cloud above her.

"Ah can't believe that weh're so bored that we decided to look at the clouds and name them." Bunnie said before looking at another cloud. "I found Antoine."

Sonic chuckled, "I see him too, and I agree with you Bunnie. We are really getting desperate for excitement." He looked over in the distance and saw a helicopter flying in. "Hm, it seems that Chris's parents are here finally."

Bunnie and Sally turn their heads to the helicopter and watch it fly over to the mansion and land on the roof. Sally pulled her binoculars out and zoomed in on the people coming out. "What do yah see Sally-girl?" Bunnie asked glancing at her best friend.

"I see two people coming out. One looks like a business man, and the other looks like a beautiful woman." Sally told them. "They're Chris's parents alright, and I have to say that he has nice looking parents." Sonic raised an eyebrow which made Sally look him and shrug. "It's true."

Sonic shrugged then looked back up at the clouds. "I just wonder if we'll ever find our parents." He whispered which both girls heard.

Sally moved her binoculars down and sighed, "It's still hard on all of us Sonic. It'll just take some time before we are reunited with them."

Bunnie went back through the window to leave the two alone and noticed Amy was leaning on the window sill looking at the mansion where Chris's parents were at. 'Well, at least she's thinking about something else.' Bunnie thought before walking up next to her. "Something on yah mind Amy?"

"Hm?" Amy looked back at Bunnie smiled softly. "Oh hey Bunnie, I'm just wondering about Sally and Sonic's relationship. Bunnie, how long have those two known each other?"

"Since they were little children." Bunnie answered before walking up next to Amy. "Those two as you heard from Uncle Chuck are really hard to separate back when sonic lived with us in Knothole, but separation didn't seem to break the love they had between them."

"So they were in love ever since they were kids?" Amy asked sadly.

Bunnie sighed, "Yeah, and Ah'll admit one thing. Ah had feelings for the Sugar-hog at one time as well." Amy looked at Bunnie in shock. "Yeah, Ah fell for him after the first time he saved my life, and over time Ah fell in love with someone else. Now Ah'm here finding a way to get back and reconnect with him."

Smy sighed, "I get what you're saying Bunnie, but Sonic saved me more times than I could count now, and I'm happy he did. I just can't believe that I've been fooling myself into believing that Sonic was in love with me." She felt Bunnie's normal hand on her shoulder and smiled, "Thanks Bunnie. I guess there are a few things I still need to learn about when it comes to you guys."

After a couple hours Sonic and Sally had moved from the roof of the lab and were now listening in on the conversation from outside the window. When they started to hear Chris's dad panicking about Chris not being around Sonic grabbed Sally's hand and ran them back to the lab. "Rotor," Sally started which made Rotor turn his head along with Charles and Tails, "I'm gonna need a couple of those new bombs you created. Chris hasn't arrived home yet, and his family is getting worried. We believe Eggman might have something to do with it."

"Sure thing." Rotor pulled out two of his recently developed spike bombs and said, "These will only work if they connect with the robot if it has strong metal. If it doesn't then we're wasting a small virus I developed on just one of Eggman's play toys."

"Eggman's robots are just toys to him unless they are a part of a major plan." Sonic reminded his friend.

Rotor chuckled, "Can't argue to that." He gave Sally the two spike bombs, and Sally put the spike bombs away in her bag. "Be careful you guys. We can't let the public know about us..."

Sonic waved the warning in dismissal. "Don't worry Rotor. We'll be fine. Plus, if we're going to have people know about us then we might as well start with the young ones. Chris accepted us immediately and didn't believe a thing the adults said when he met me and Sally."

"Can't argue to that." Sally said smiling.

Charles chuckled, "You just be careful Sonny Boy. I know we still have a lot of catching up to do, but that can wait."

Sonic smirked, "Well, gotta run." Sonic scooped Sally into his arms and took off down the road towards the school.

"You sure it was a good idea to send them alone? I can understand Sonic going by himself, but if they do run into Dr. Eggman he might reveal to the children about Sally's heritage, and she didn't even wanted Cream and Amy to know about that." Tails said with worry shown on his face.

"I see your point Tails, but whatever happens out there will happen and is out of our control." Charles told him. Tails sighed and nodded in agreement with Rotor.

Sonic ran into the school's baseball field and went past by Eggman, Intelligente, and the kids. Everyone but Eggman who was too busy to notice the breeze were shocked by the breeze. "Hey, what was that?" Frances asked in surprise.

"Wha?" Intelligente asked in surprised and looked around.

"Perhaps a pose like a champion?" Eggman asked standing in his champion pose.

"You mean a chump." Intelligente said looking at Eggman with his red eyes. "You're so busy showing off you haven't noticed that we're under attack."

"Hm." Eggman looked down the field and saw Sonic stand at the top of the pole with his arms crossed. 'This is not good.'

"I always knew you were a poser Eggman." Sonic said with his usual trademark smirk.

Eggman turned to his robot and said. "Intelligente, get rid of Sonic."

"Who's Sonic?" Danny and Francis asked while Chris looked at Sonic with concern.

"Yes sir!" Intelligente said saluting to Eggman before turning to sonic. "Whatever you say!" He opens the top of his robotic head to fire missiles but felt something connect to his back. He felt something go into his circuits and said, "Systems failing to correspond to the order." Intelligente blew up three seconds later which made the kids watch in surprise while Sonic jumped off the pole and walked up to them.

"Another one of your plots have been foiled Eggman." Sally said from the top of the bleachers. Everyone looked at her in shock except for Sonic who smirked at what she did. "Sonic decided to just distract you while I took care of your robot. Now you have no reason to be here." She pulled out the other bomb with a smile. "You better leave if you don't want to have more trouble than you are already in."

Eggman growled at Sally then turned his attention to sonic who had his arms crossed with his usual smirk on his face. "This isn't over. Before I leave though, does anyone want a button of the great Dr. Eggman?" He asked showing them a button with his face on it.

"No thanks. Keep it." Chris said.

"Yuck, who'd want that?" Frances asked.

"Nasty." Danny said.

Sally jumped off the bleachers and landed in front of Eggman with her arms crossed. "You should go." She said.

Eggman growled then jumped into his Egg Mobile and took off right when Sally connected the second bomb to his vehicle. 'Those guys will pay for this.' Eggman thought angrily not noticing the virus running through his vehicle.

Sonic and Sally watch Eggman leave with smirks on their faces then turn to Chris. "You better hurry home Chris. Your parents are waiting." Sonic told his friend.

"Yeah, that's right!" Chris said before running back to school to get his bag.

Sonic and Sally chuckle then turn to the other kids. "You kids better head home yourselves before your parents really get worried." Sally said before Sonic scooped her up into his arms and took off.

"They're so cool." Danny said excitingly.

"They sure are." Frances said with a smile.

Chris had ran home and told his family he was home. He was clobbered in hugs from his parents while Sonic and Sally watched from the tree outside the window with smiles on their face. "One of these days Sal we'll be just like Chris. We'll be reunited with our parents, and our worries about finding them will not be as bad as it once was." Sonic said with a soft smile.

"It'll be nice when we also get back home as well." Sally said with a sad smile. They look at each other with their smiles never leaving their faces before leaning up to each other in a romantic kiss.

Charles watched the two kiss and smiled, "Some things will never change Sonny Boy, and you have hardly changed a bit." He looked up at the sky and said, "We'll find you Jules. We'll you and your wife so Sonic can be reunited with you guys once again."

Bunnie and Rotor were watching the couple and smile when they kissed. "Lets leave them be." Rotor said before walking away.

Bunnie giggled then looked up at the sky. "Ah'll be home soon Antoine. Yah can count on it." She muttered before running after Rotor.


	8. Party Hardly

"Now remember Cream you too Cheese. Stay inside while I'm gone, ok?" He asked kindly.

"Kay." Cream said with a smile.

"Chao." Cheese said flapping next to Cream.

"I'll see you later." Chris said before walking towards the door out of the room not seeing the sadness in Cream's eyes.

Cream and Cheese look at each other after Chris leaves then sigh. Cream walks to the glass door and pushed it to the side. "I don't want to stay inside. I want to go outside and play." Cream said while grabbing the bars holding up the railing. She looked out at the yard then smiled in delight when she saw the flowers in the yard. She ran through the door and slid it closed after Cheese came through then ran out of the room,down the hall, out the back door, and onto the back lawn. She ran closer to the lab/workshop and stopped when she got near the flowers. "Oh Cheese, look at at all these flowers. I can use some of these to create a crown made out of them for Chris. If there's enough for me to make another crown I might make one for one of our new friends."

Bunnie who was lying in the grass with her eyes closed heard Cream say that and leaned up to see Cream picking some flowers out of the ground with a smile. 'Well, Ah've never seen Cream act like this while weh've been here.' Bunnie thought before getting up and walking over to Cream.

Amy heard Cream giggle and said, "Huh? That sound like Cream and Cheese outside." She walked over to the window.

Sally, who was looking at the holographic map that NICOLE brought up, turned her gaze away from the map and looked at Amy in question. Tails looked outside with Amy and saw Bunnie walk up to Cream and Cheese. "I wonder what Cream is doing out there. I understand Aunt Bunnie since she wanted to relax in the grass." Tails said.

"I bet Cream's out there gathering up some flowers." Amy told him.

Sonic's left eye open up when he heard that while leaning back in the chair. "Why would she be doing that? She knows that we can't be outside when Chris isn't around." Sally asked curiously.

Tails thought back a bit then said, "I guess she misses her mom."

"Of course she does." Amy said sadly. "I just wish..." She stopped herself, took a small breath, and said, "I just wish we could do something to cheer her up."

Sally looked at Sonic and noticed his eyes were now fixed on a paper on the wall that shown flowers surrounding a small body of water out somewhere in the middle of the mountains. "Sonic, what are you planning?" She asked him quietly.

Sonic moved his hands from behind his head and whispered, "I might be gone for a little while Sally. If what Tails and amy said is true then I might as well do this for Cream. It'll make her happy while her mom is back home on Mobius."

Sally watched as he sped up, grabbed the paper off the wall, and took off down the stairs while closing the door behind him. Tails and Amy turn their heads around to see Sonic gone and looked at Sally. "He's going on a personal mission right now. I have no idea where he is right now or when he'll be coming back."

Cream and Cheese made it back into Chris's room with Bunnie keeping an eye out just in case someone came along, but Cream and Cheese stopped near the dining room and looked into the room when she heard Chris ask, "Party?" Bunnie turned around and walked back behind the door. She poked her head out and listened in on the conversation as well.

"Yes, a dinner party tonight. We can all dress up!" Chris's mom said happily. "I'm sure Ella can make something absolutely scrumptious."

"A party's a great idea, and can you think of inviting your brother Sam to come over since he is my favorite uncle?" Chris asked happily.

Chris's mom lunged forward and gave Chris a big hug. "Of course darling, you can have anything you want. Anything at all for my adorable baby boy."

Bunnie chuckled, "That's funny."

"If we're having a party tonight, this calls for heavy duty cleaning." Ella said happily. She put her hand on her arm and smiled, "Time to clear some clutter." She ran off away from where Cream, Cheese, and Bunnie were at.

Cream smiled in delight. "A party?" She asked happily and quietly. "This is great. I love parties."

"Ah think that's our cue to get back into hiding for now." Bunnie told Cream. Cream turned to bunnie and nodded in agreement. The trio ran towards Chris's room and avoided anyone that was around the area. They make it back to Chris's room with soft smiles on their faces. "Well, Ah'm glad that weh made it alright." She looked at Cream and said, "Cream darling, Ah'm gonna tell the others about what weh heard earlier. Yah better stay out of trouble."

Cream nodded, "Don't worry I will." Cream put the flowers down on the bed while Bunnie leaves through the back door onto the balcony. Cream sat down on the bed with a smile. "Lets start making the crown Cheese. I can't wait to see how it will turn out when I'm done."

"A party?!" The Mobians in the lab yelled in excitement.

Amy put her hands together and smiled dreamily. "I always dreamed of going to parties with Sonic these past couple years after he saved my life." She said which made Sally glare. "Unfortunately, now I have to put away that fantasy, but I'm still going to enjoy tonight's party anyway."

"You might have to put that thought on hold Amy." Charles said which made Amy look at him in surprise. "Sure, we know about the party since Bunnie and Cream listened in on Chris and his mom talking about it, but it doesn't mean we're invited to go."

Rotor sighed, "Ah man, I was hoping that we didn't have to hide any more."

"We might not have to actually." Sally said which caught everyone's attention. "I decided to put tiny video cameras all over the mansion last week and recorded all events of us while we were wondering around. In most of those video feeds I see the butler, Mr. Tanaka, watch us while we were trying to keep ourselves from being seen. Ella, the maid, doesn't know a thing yet, and if anything goes wrong tonight I think there's a good chance that Ella would be told."

"Which means we don't have to hide anymore!" Tails yelled happily.

"I doesn't mean that the situation we could get in is good though. Cream's a little girl, and she might accidentally reveal herself during the party without any of us knowing about it until it's too late." Charles reminded them. "I'm not doubting that today might be the last day of hiding, but we still have to hide from the rest of the world."

Sally nodded, "I agree with Sir Charles, but..." She stopped what she was saying, looked at Bunnie, and asked, "Uh, did you leave Cream by herself in Chris's room?"

Bunnie sighed, "Yeah, Ah did, but she's preoccupied with her flowers right now."

"Where's Sonic anyway?" Rotor asked curiously.

Sally smiled nervously and said, "He's running an errand." She put her hand up before someon could say somthing and said, "It doesn't matter what Sonic's doing right now anyway. All you need to know that he's doing an errand for Cheese to make her happy." May and Bunnie 'awe' at that while the guys smile. "Anyway, did Cream say anything when she heard about the party?" Sally asked Bunnie.

Bunnie nodded, "Yeah, she said that she loved parties."

"We're doomed." Tails said looking down at the ground. "Cream will want to help decorate for the party which is going to put her out in the open in front of people."

"This day couldn't get any worse." Sally muttered in frustration.

Cream finished tying up the flowers for the crown and sighed, "This crown doesn't have enough flowers." Che got off the bed and ran towards the door. "We better pick more." She left the room and ran down the stairs. She stopped at the end of the stairs and looked past the railing to see Chris's mom putting up decorations. "Maybe I can help decorate for the party?" She ran back upstairs to find something to help decorate for the party.

After school Chris walked back home with his friend Danny who convinced his parents to let him go home with Chris. "I'm still not completely sure about this Danny." Chris said with a worried look on his face.

"Relax man." Danny said. "I just want to meet these animals in person ever since Sonic saved our lives from Eggman. This party is the perfect excuse for me to see them."

Chris smiled nervously, "It's not that Danny. It's the fact that my grandpa and I are the only ones who know about them living in the lab with us right now. Our classmates don't even know yet except for you and Frances when you guys cornered me about it during lunch."

Danny chuckled, "Yeah, you're right about that. Too bad Frances couldn't talk her parents into letting her come along."

Chris laughed nervously, "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind." Chris opened the door. "Hey, I'm home, and I brought a friend of mine along as well!" Chris yelled happily.

"How was school today Mr. Christopher?" Mr. Tanaka asked bowing slightly to Chris.

Chris looked at Mr. Tanaka and smiled, "It was pretty good Mr. Tanaka."

Sally, who was hiding in the air ventilation system, watched as Chris's mom pulled Chris into a hug. "Well, I don't think Chris is very comfortable with that." She whispered before crawling towards the opening to Chris's room. "This would be so much easier if Sonic was around." She got to her destination and removed the air vent. She jumped out of the air vent and moved the vent back into place with a small sigh of relief. "It's hard to remember that I'm not infiltrating Eggman's base anymore." She looked around and groaned when she noticed that Cream and Cheese weren't in the room. "Great, we were hoping she would have stayed put." She pressed the button on her com link and sighed, "She isn't here. It seems she went somewhere again."

"Well, this is going to be hard now." Rotor said through the link. "If Cream is somewhere in the mansion we're going to have to take a long time to find her."

"Our mission to keep an eye on Cream went from okay to hard in just seconds." Sally muttered with a groan.

Cream got onto the couch in the living room while Cheese held onto the decoration they made for the party. Cream leans up on her tippy toes anf puts the decoration up on the chandelier above the couch. She kept on decorating when she heard Chris run up to her saying, "What are you two doing here Cream?" He turned his head just in time to see Ella walking through the door. He grabbed Cream and Cheese and bolted down to the ground behind the couch immediately.

Ella came into the room after closing the door behind with the laundry basket in her hand. She walked a bit and noticed the new decoration. "Ah, Mrs. Thorndyke decorates like a little kid." Ella said with a small giggle before walking away.

"Cream, I asked you to stay upstairs so nobody can see you." Chris said with sadness shown in his eyes.

"That room is boring, and we only wanted to help you get ready for your party." Cream told Chris.

"Master Chris understands." Mr. Tanaka said which caught Chris, Cream, and Cheese by surprise. "It is very thoughtful to help us get ready Cream."

Chris moved back up from behind and asked, "You know about these guys Mr. Tanaka?"

"Of course."

"You knew all along. Do you think you can help me and grandpa keep this a secret for right now?" Chris asked without noticing Cream and Cheese leaving them alone.

"I will."

Chris sighed in relief, "Ah, thanks a lot." Chris looked down and panicked when he noticed Cream and Cheese gone. "Hold on. They're gone!"

Sally was looking over NICOLE hoping to find Cream's location in the mansion and sighs in frustration when she thought she finally had Cream's location. She stopped when she heard the door open and looked up to see a slightly panicked Chris and Danny who was raising an eyebrow at Chris's behavior. "I'm guessing you're looking for Cream and Cheese." Sally said which made both boys look at her.

"Hey Sally, has she come around here at all?" Chris asked which made Sally sigh. "I'm taking that as a no."

"I'm trying to track her with NICOLE, but she just won't stop moving around for me to even get a location in the mansion." She said before bringing up a holographic map of the inside of the mansion. "I've traced her to down stairs, but..."

Chris nodded, "Right, I'll go..."

"Ah! My beautiful dinner's ruined!" Ella yelled in fright.

"Cream! Cheese!" Chris ran out of his room and took off towards the kitchen.

Danny looked at Sally then closed the door behind him. He walked up to Sally with his hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Danny."

Sally looked at Danny and smiled, "I'm Sally."

Bunnie opened the sliding door to the balcony of Chris's room and asked, "Anything?"

Sally looked at Bunnie while Danny just stared at her in surprise and sighed, "Just found out Cream was in the kitchen, but she's probably somewhere else by now."

"This is getting ridiculous." Bunnie sighed and shook her head. "It's going to take forever to find Cream darling, and weh hardly have the time to be wondering around as it is."

"I'm afraid I have to leave tomorrow morning." Cream and Cheese heard coming from the room they were passing. They look into the room to see Chris's mom on the phone. "Oh, I didn't realize we have to shoot first thing tomorrow morning. I know you can't put a hundred million production on hold for a party. I'll leave immediately. Goodbye." Mrs. Thorndyke hangs up the phone and get upset about her situation. "Why does it have to happen this way? I don't even have time to spend with my little boy. I might be a great actress, but I'm a terrible mother." She put her hands over her eyes and started to cry. "Please forgive me Christopher." Cream and Cheese watch with sadness in their eyes at what they just heard.

Sonic stopped running at the top of a mountain and looked at the view. He saw the flowers surrounding the small body of water and yelled, "Yeah!" He released the paper and took off towards the flowers. He stops at the flowers and picks up one of the flowers. He smells the flower before picking some more for Cream. "Hm, I might as well get some for Sally as well since I came all the way here for Cream in the first place."

Chris ran around the house saying, "Cream, where are you? Hey Cheese." He got excited in just a second. "Ah, maybe they went back to the lab with grandpa." He ran out the back door and towards the lab unaware about his mother leaving the mansion on short notice.

Tails who was looking around the are from the roof of the mansion watched Chris's mom talk with Ella and Mr. Tanaka before getting in her car. He watched the car take off with a sad look on his face and sighed, "Seems Chris's mom left on short notice. I better let someone else take care of that. I need to wait for Cream just in case she comes outside to get more flowers."

A few minutes later Danny, Sally, and Bunnie were wondering through the front of the yard after Mr. Tanaka went inside the mansion with Mr. Stewart. "Ok, NICOLE has finally found Cream's location right here at the front of the house." They stop in front of the middle living room window and turn their heads to see Cream standing there with Cheese in her arms.

Danny blinked then said, "Well, it seems that we go inside and get her out."

"There's only one problem with that. Sally girl and Ah can't go inside to get her out without being noticed ourselves." Bunnie told him before waving at Cream who waved back happily. "Ah wonder why she's waiting there anyway."

The trio hear a couple pots break and turn their heads to Chris's grandpa. Danny watched as Bunnie and Sally hid behind the trees planted then turned his head back to Chris's grandpa who got up and started to climb through the window. "Ok, this is something that I do not get to see everyday. I better get inside and help Chris find a way to get Cream out before something happens." He runs around to the back and goes through the back door unnoticed. "Better get to the living room before something happens.

Cream and Cheese looked up just in time for Sonic to land in the tree waving a handful of flowers. He pointed towards the lab then jumped off the tree towards the destination. "Thanks Sonic." Cream said without realizing who was around to hear her. "Guess what?" Cream asked while coming out from behind the curtain. "Sonic went out and picked a whole bunch of pretty flowers just for me." Ella who was surprised to see Cream talk picked up Cream in shock. "Hm, you can have some too if you want." Cream told Ella.

"No, it can't...is this little animal talking?" Ella asked in surprise.

Chuck tried to pull a lie to get Ella from knowing the truth. "Talking animals what a joke." He said while sweating a bit.

"Yes, that is some joke." Mr. Tanaka said appearing next to Chuck.

Mr. Stewart acted like he wasn't hearing a thing, looked at the painting as a distraction, and said, "Hm, love this painting."

Chris got up off the couch and went over to Ella with sweat poring down his forehead which went unnoticed by the maid. "Thanks for finding my stuffed animal toy for me Ella. Can I have it back now?" Chris asked while Danny walked up to Chris with a nervous smile.

"Toy?" Ella asked while giving Chris Cream and Cheese. "Hm, look I heard that thing talking, and nobody is going to convince me otherwise. If this is some kind of joke you're playing then you better quit before I do." She said without hearing Chris whisper something to Cream.

"Hey, hey." Sam said before opening the door and entering with a smile on his face. "Ha ha, hey where's the party?"

"Uncle Sam, this is my teacher Mr. Stewart." Chris said happily while avoiding the possibility of telling Ella about Cream and the others.

"A pleasure." Mr. Stewart said shaking hands with Sam. "I understand you're involved with the highway patrol somehow."

"Well I don't like to brag, but I'm the leader of the S Team." Sam said which made Danny look at Sam in surprise.

"That statement is only half correct." Chuck said crossing his arms.

"Really?" Mr. Stewart asked in surprise.

"My uncle's fast. No one is fast enough to catch him." Chris pointed out. "That's why he's called the speed king. You came up with the name yourself, didn't you?" Chris asked.

Sam smiled, "Sure, a little self-promotion never hurt anybody." He laughed at that then got serious and said, "Lets cut the chit chat and get this party moving. It's too slow."

"And your mouth is too fast." Ella said turning her head away which made Chris laugh nervously.

"I think I should get Cream out of here before something more happens." Danny whispered loud enough for Chris to hear which Chris nodded in agreement. Danny took Cream into his arms and walked away with her and Cheese while Sam made jokes about him being fast since he was a kid. 'That was close.' He made it outside and sighed in relief.

"Are you one of Chris's friends?" Cream asked while looking at Danny curiously.

Danny smiled, "Yeah, I am. I'm Danny."

Cream smiled, "Nice to meet you Danny. I'm Cream, and this is my Chao Cheese."

"Chao chao." Cheese said happily.

Sonic jumped back on the tree and looked inside to see Sam which made him smile. He waved at Sam with a big smirk on his face which Sam notice and point at Sonic. Sonic jumped off the tree branch and landed on the ground between the windows which also happened to be between Sally and Bunnie. "You girls need a way out of here?" He asked them nicely.

"Ah sure don't want to be here right now." Bunnie whispered.

"Same here." Sally said. Sonic grabbed both of them around the wastes and ran to the back yard just in time to see Cream and Cheese being held in Danny's arms. Sally sighed in relief when she saw them then asked, "Hey Sonic, were Tails and Amy back at the lab?"

Sonic shook his head and release both girls. "No, I only saw my Uncle Chuck and Rotor there studying the chaos emerald." He said before turning his head to the door that opened a few seconds later. The girls turn their heads just in time to see Tails and Amy running through the door. "Ok, I don't know if those guys were noticed by the others or not, but I'm guessing that you guys were doing something."

"We had to keep an eye on Cream." Sally said crossing her arms over her chest. "The job was a lot harder than we expected."

Sonic shrugged, "What did you expect though? Cream's a little girl that's full of energy. She's just like we use to be when we were younger."

Bunnie looked at Cream who was now on the ground looking up at the sky with Danny standing behind her. "Ah see what yah mean Sugar-hog, but she doesn't seem full of energy right now." Sonic and Sally look at Cream just in time to see her tear up and run off.

Sonic sighed, "Oh man, this ain't good."

"She must be thinking of her mom." Sally muttered which Bunnie heard and Sonic heard.

"Ah better go comfort the little girl." Bunnie said before running after Cream.

Later that day Chris, Chuck, and Mr. Tanaka had told Ella about the Mobians that are staying over with them in the mansion after Sam and Mr. Stewart had left the party. The four head outside to see Sonic, Sally, Tails, and Amy talking to each other in the field. Ella just looked at the four in surprise then smiled, "Well, now that you guys told me about this I'll go make ourselves something special for our special guests." She walked back inside not losing her smile.

"Hey guys," Chris yelled catching the everyone's attention who were outside, "you guys don't have to hide anymore. We told Ella about you guys staying here, and she's making us dinner as a welcoming gift for staying here."

Sonic rubbed his stomach and smiled, "Well, I'm sure getting hungry."

Sally elbowed him in the stomach then smiled at Chris. "That's great Chris."

Danny did a fist pump and yelled, "Yeah, I'm gonna tell the others that are in the lab."

"No, I'll tell them." Chuck said walking across the pavement to the lab. "I need to check a couple things at the lab anyway. You guys go ahead inside the mansion and have fun looking around without hiding anymore."

Danny and Chris nod in excitement while Sonic scoops Sally into his arms. "Well, I think I know what we should do." He said before running into the mansion past Mr. Tanaka.

Danny watches Sonic take off in amazement then looks at Amy and Tails. "It's nice to meet you guys. I'm Danny." He said putting his hand out for them to shake.

'This day has just gotten a lot better.' Tails thought before putting his hand in Danny's hand. "I'm Tails."

"I'm Amy." Amy said putting her hand behind her back. "It's nice to meet you Danny."

Later that night Danny had gone home after meeting all of the Mobian animals. Cream was helping Ella set the plates and glasses down on the table and the counter for everyone with Chris, Rotor, and Sonic watching with smiles on their faces. Sally was on the couch looking through some things with NICOLE then smiles at a picture she had kept in the memory of her and Sonic when they were younger. Bunnie, Amy, and Tails were watching tv and were trying not to see what Sally was doing. Charles was watching over everything with Chuck and says, "I'll be honest Chuck. In my short time of being here I'm kinda glad that I don't have to hide here anymore. I'll admit that I'm use to hiding all the time back in the past, but sometimes it feels good to relax without worrying about a thing."

Chuck chuckled then asked, "When do you guys plan on telling me the whole story about the past?"

Charles sighed, "Some things aren't worth repeating especially around Sonic and the others especially about the main event. I'll tell you one thing though. Cream is probably the only person here who still has a chance to reunite with her mother if her mother was sent her by chaos control like the rest of us." They look at Cream who had come back in through the back door holding a crown of flowers. They watch her run up to Chris and put it on his head with a smile. "Of course, Cream might be innocent about many things in life, but the girl knows how to cheer people up after a big event." They watched Cream pull another crown of flowers out and give it to Bunnie. "I wonder how many she made."

"That's a good question." Chuck said as Cream hugged Bunnie before pulling out another crown of flowers. "How many flowers did Sonic pick for Cream?"

"That is something Sonic only knows." Charles said watching Cream walk over to Sally which caught Sally's eye in surprise.

Sonic took the crown from Cream with a smile on his face which Cream returned before running back into the kitchen. Everyone except Cream and Ella watch as Sonic puts the crown of flowers on top of Sally's head which made Sally gasp in surprise while everyone else smiles including Amy. 'Maybe Bunnie was right. I might as well let Sonic go. Those two belong together.' She thought sadly.

Cream put the last crown of flowers on top of Ella's head with a smile. Ella picked Cream and Cheese up and smiled happily as the two gave her a hug of happiness. "Thank you Ella." Cream said happily.

"No problem Cream." Ella said back. "Lets eat everybody!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and went towards the kitchen with smiles on their face. "Oh yeah, it's time to eat a real meal." Rotor said excitingly.

Sonic and Sally held on to each others hand and smiled at their friends. "Some things will never change." Sally said before leaning her head on Sonic's shoulder.

"True, but some things are worth changing for the better." Sonic said before kissing Sally's head.

Charles heard Sonic said that and smiled, 'There's a lot of truth to that Sonic, and I promise to find your parents. I'll find Sally's parents as well so we can be a family again.' He walked into the kitchen happily and joined the others at the table for the meal.


	9. Satellite Swindle

Dr. Eggman put the deck of cards down into the holder and closed the top. He grabbed the lever and pulled it down. The three wheels spun around and stopped on a giant green robot called Super Sweeper. "Perfect." Eggman said before turning around and getting up from his seat with an evil smile on his face. Super Sweeper came out of the docking bay and got itself ready for takeoff. The robot's engines start up while the hanger door opened up. Super Sweeper took off down the underground runway then shot up into the sky towards outer space.

At area 99 satellites started to pick up the signal about Eggman's robot. People were wondering what it was while the leader of the group sat in his chair. "What's the word?" He asked his team.

"An unknown object was spotted about five minutes ago. I'm afraid that's all we know sir." One of the men replied.

"That Dr. Eggman is up to something. I only wish I knew what it was." The leader said to himself. After a couple minutes he asked, "Has it been identified?"

"I'm afraid not sir." The leader growled a bit in frustration.

'Well now, time to have a little fun." Dr. Eggman said pulling down the lever. The Super Sweeper opened its mouth and made a vacuum hose come out of its mouth. "Super Sweeper." The vacuum starts up and starts sucking up the satellites in the area.

The alarms started to go off at area 99 which made the leader starting to wonder what Eggman was up to even more. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Communications are cut off. Sir the satellite, it's…"

"Gone!?" The leader yelled while getting out of his seat.

"Yes sir."

"This can't be happening. It's impossible!" The leader yelled in frustration at what Eggman was doing.

Dr. Eggman watched everything happen to the satellites while sitting down in his chair at his base. "Just look at all my shiny new toys." He laughed for a second. "Ah well, too bad I have to grind them up into robot parts. Who knew recycling can be so much fun," he joked before crossing his arms, "and cost effective?"

"It's getting closer." The man told the leader.

The leader growled then turned his head to his left. "We got to alert the President."

Meanwhile at the Thorndyke's residence Sonic was on the roof taking a nap while Mr. Tanaka was mowing the lawn. Tails, Chris, and Bunnie were in the living room watching Cream and Cheese watch and dance to their favorite TV show. Amy, Sally, and Ella were finishing up a snack for everyone that Ella taught Amy and Sally how to make. Rotor, Chuck, and Charles were in the lab/workshop trying to find the right parts to build a radar to find the chaos emeralds, but none of them knew how to harness the chaos emerald's energy which led them to research on that.

Ella pulled out the three apple pies from the stove and put them down on the counter. Sally looked at her pie and smiled, "Thanks for teaching us how to make apple pie Ella."

Ella smiled, "You're welcome dearie. I'm sure Sonic is going to enjoy the pie you made for the two of you." She moved the pies onto separate trays. "I would like to hear how you and Sonic met."

Sally blushed and grabbed the tray that had her pie. "Thanks Ella. I wouldn't mind telling you how we met."

Amy giggled then grabbed the tray with her pie on it. "I'm sure the story is interesting. After all from what I hear you guys are child hood friends."

"Yeah, we still are even though we're together now." Sally pointed out. "Our meeting was just any normal way of how kids meet. We met because of our parents, and we became fast friends. Of course Sonic's Uncle Chuck worked for my dad at the time."

"What did your dad do dearie?" Ella asked while wiping her hands.

Sally sighed, "I rather tell that story when everyone is together." She moved her head away and closed her eyes in despair when she remembered where her father was imprisoned by Dr. Eggman. "There's a story about what he use to do and what he does now. It's not something that I like to talk about." She walked out of the kitchen into the living room not adding anything else to her story.

Amy sighed, "She and the others haven't even told me much of anything yet, and it's starting to worry me a bit." She looked down at her pie then smiled, "Oh well, she'll tell us one of these days, and I might as well not worry about it."

Ella chuckled and grabbed the tray that was holding the pie she made. She walked out of the kitchen into the living with Amy following her. "Hi, snack time everyone." Ella said. She walked up to the table and put her pie down with Amy. "Here we go."

Bunnie licked her lips in anticipation. "Ella showed me and Sally how to make apple pie." Amy said happily.

Bunnie rubbed her hands together and smiled, "Oh, Ah know what Ah'm gonna do with that pie."

Meanwhile in the lab Rotor looked over the Tornado's mechanics and said, "Ok, I finally figured out how good this plane is in the air."

"Will it be good enough for us to fly close to outer space but stay in the sky without any problems?" Chuck asked curiously.

Rotor sighed, "If a situation like that comes in Tails might be able to pull it off, but the area beyond the sky is a no go." Rotor turned his head to Chuck and Charles and closed the side of the plane. "Tails has a great plane, and we know that without a doubt, but if Eggman ever built a robot that went beyond the sky's limitation then we will probably need a new plane to build which won't be easy."

"Don't forget the chaos emerald." Charles pointed out. "If we could find a way to be able to install the chaos emerald then we'll have not only a stronger and better Tornado, but we'll have it pick up more speed."

Chuck rubbed his chin and asked, "How can we use the energy of the chaos emerald if we don't even know how to draw the energy out in the first place?"

Charles and Rotor sighed at the question. 'He's right. The only people who even know about a single thing of the chaos emeralds are Sonic and Tails.' Rotor thought then widened his eyes in realization. "We might know how to draw the energy out of the chaos emerald, but Tails might know how."

Chuck and Charles look at Rotor and nod in agreement. "Ok, Tails might know how to draw the energy out of the chaos emerald, but we're not really going to be getting anywhere with this unless we actually talk to Tails."

The three nod their heads and walk out of the lab just in time to hear Eggman's voice coming from inside. "Bokkun must be here." Chuck said before running towards the mansion with Rotor and Charles running after him.

The three enter the room just in time to see Bunnie holding Bokkun by the leg. She twirled him around then threw him out the window right before he could pull off a trick on her. "That's the second time he nearly pulled some prank off on meh." Bunnie muttered angrily before grabbing the small TV. She threw the TV out the window and heard it blow up when it hit the ground. She wiped her hands in accomplishment and grabbed her piece of apple pie.

Tails blinked then asked, "Ok, I never heard the term before, and I might as well ask. What's a stratosphere?"

Chuck smiled, "It's a layer of air miles above us. It's as high as the sky!" He pointed up with his arm all the way up which made Chris and Sonic look at him with 'are you serious' looks.

Charles cleared his throat and said, "Anyway, if this has to do with Eggman then we're probably far beyond his reach to take down his robot."

"What about the Tornado? I'm sure it can make it where that E-90 robot is at." Chris said which made Tails fell a little uneasy.

Tails crossed his arms and thought about it while Sonic jumped over the couch. "Come on Tails." Sonic said to his friend which made Tails look at him in surprise. "Why not? I'm game."

"I don't think the Tornado was made for that kind of situation anyway." Sally told them. "Tails has never flown the Tornado higher than the sky. We don't know the risks that are involved with this Sonic."

Sonic shrugged, "That may be true, but I'm gonna take the risk and see if we can take care of the robot." He smiled then ran off towards the workshop with Tails running after him.

'Sonic, I don't want you to do anything stupid.' Sally thought as she and the others except Mr. Tanaka, Ella, Cream, and Cheese ran after them. They got into the workshop just in time to see Tails start the Tornado up.

Tails drove the Tornado up the driveway. "We can do it." He said with determination.

"You bet." Sonic said with the same determination.

Tails flew the Tornado into the air with Amy waving for good luck. "Good luck you guys. We'll be waiting." She said happily.

"I don't like this." Charles said crossing his arms. "Dr. Eggman has to have something up his sleeve. I just know he does."

"Well the robot did suck up the satellites from that outer space area." Bunnie mentioned.

Charles widened his eyes in surprise. "Oh no, if Eggman has something like that then the Tornado will need to be fast enough to get out of there if it becomes activated." He said worryingly.

Sally gasped in surprise and worry. 'Sonic, don't you dare get captured.' She thought.

Eggman looked at the radar on the screen and saw the Tornado coming towards his robot. "Huh? E-90, zap those meddlers." He commanded. Super Sweeper started firing lasers ay the Tornado which made Tails move around to dodge.

"Move in close." Sonic told his friend. Tails flew the Tornado close by and dodged the beak from closing its mouth on them.

"We moved too fast for it." Tails said before bringing the plane around. The cover on the back of the laser guns opened up and started to fire at the Tornado again.

Tails dodged the lasers coming at him which made Sonic feel a little uneasy. "I think that was too close."

"Don't worry." Tails assured his friend. "I think I got an idea." Super Sweeper released some bomb mines at them and had them explode immediately. Tails flew the Tornado around to dodge those explosions then got it to be at the side of the robot. Tails starts flying around the robot in circle without losing his concentration. The Super Sweeper starts going around in circle while Eggman just watched getting really dizzy at the sight. Tails stopped spinning around the robot and got above it. "Here it goes." He fired his guns and made a small explosion right where the laser guns were at. Tails flew the Tornado by the robot then turned it around and fired again at the front of the robot which did no damage.

Super Sweeper turned its course and flew away from the Tornado. "Stay with it."

"Just hold on tight." Tails flew the Tornado after the robot and saw something coming towards them that released itself from the Super Sweeper. The guys yelled in surprise, and Tails moved the Tornado up to avoid collision with the green box holding the satellites. Tails flew the Tornado up and saw the robot there waiting for them to arrive. 'This is not good.'

Eggman smiled and said, "Time for some fireworks." He pushed the lever forward, and the robot fired some missiles at the Tornado. Tails dodged two missiles on the left then moved to the right to dodge another one. Sonic jumped out of the Tornado and landed on a missile. He moved the missile out of range from hitting the Tornado and did it with the next one as well. He kicked the last missile back at the robot and watched it explode on impact, but the robot had taken no damage. Sonic landed back in the back seat of the Tornado. "You think you're so smart, don't you?" Eggman asked as the smoke cleared. "Super Sweeper!" The robot opened its mouth and activated the vacuum which pulled the Tornado towards it.

"It's sucking us in!" Sonic yelled loud enough for his friend to hear. Tails pulled the lever back and tried to steer the Tornado out of the area where the vacuum was sucking them in. Tails turned the plane to the right and got it out of the sucked up area just in time. Sonic looked back and saw Super Sweeper coming after them with the vacuum already off. "It's coming up behind us."

"I know a way we can shake it." Tails said steering the Tornado up into the clouds. The robot stops when the Tornado gets into the clouds and activates the vacuum which started to suck up all the clouds. Tails and Sonic watched in surprise. "I can't believe it. It's sucking up all the clouds." The engine of the Tornado blew out which made Sonic and Tails look forward just to see the propeller stopped moving. "Oh no!" Tails yelled as the plane started to fly down towards the ocean below. Tails pulled hard on the lever hoping to get the Tornado pulled up. The engine kicked back to life right when it came close to the water. Tails pulled the Tornado back up and had it fly back to the workshop. "Oh man, that was close."

After Tails and Sonic returned from a failed mission Sonic walked off in thought while Tails looked at the Tornado in disappointment. Sally and Charles followed Sonic to the roof of the workshop while Amy decided to go back to watch Cream for the night. Bunnie, Rotor, Chuck, and Chris stayed with Tails and listened to him talk about the battle.

Sonic looked up at the star on his back with Sally cuddling up next to him in comfort while Charles sat on the other side of Sonic. "I kind of figured you guys would have failed, and I don't blame you for feeling upset for failing." Charles told his nephew.

"It's not that Uncle Chuck." Sonic told his uncle. "I'm just wondering what we can do the next time we fight that thing." Sonic snapped his fingers and said, "That's it. All we need is for the Tornado to be faster."

Sally looked at Sonic's face before getting up with an eyebrow raised. "How do you think that will happen?" She asked curiously.

Sonic chuckled, "There's one thing I know that can power up the Tornado."

Sally narrowed her eyebrows a bit. "I hope you're not talking about the chaos emerald. If you are then I'm gonna hit you for thinking of the idea."

Charles chuckled, "Relax Sally. Rotor, Chuck, and I have come up with an idea to build a new plane for you guys since the Tornado can only carry two people." He got up and jumped off the roof. Sonic and Sally did the same and followed him into the workshop. "Does he know?" Charles asked Chuck.

Chuck shook his head. "I haven't told him yet." He looked at Tails who was looking at Chuck with a confused look. "You see Tails. Charles, Rotor, and I have talked it over about rebuilding the Tornado. The previous battle proves that you guys need something with more power, strength, and speed."

Tails rubbed his chin and closed his eyes in thought, 'He's right about that, but I'm going to need quite a few things if we rebuild the Tornado.' He looked up at Chuck and nodded, "Ok, I see where you're going with this, but we don't exactly have the necessary equipment to be able to rebuild the Tornado."

Chuck smirked, "Actually Tails, I have something you might be interested in. Rotor and Charles can come along too if they want." Rotor and Charles look at each other and shrug before walking with Tails and Chuck to a secret elevator door. The four walk through the door and turn around to see the door shut behind them. "What I'm about to show you guys is something that only a few people know about. I only use this place for special projects." The elevator door opens again to reveal a secret lab. "Welcome to my secret lab."

Tails and Rotor look at it in surprise while Charles crossed his arms and chuckled, "I'll admit that you really have outdone yourself on this surprise. We definitely have the parts we'll need to rebuild the Tornado now."

Tails nodded, "I agree."

"What are we waiting for then?" Rotor asked in happiness. "Let's get rebuilding the Tornado right away." He looked at Tails and asked, "What do you think it should look like Tails?"

Tails smiled then ran over to the table where an empty blue print was at. "Well, if we're going to have a whole new design then we're going to make a few modifications." He starts drawing the new design that popped into his head immediately with the others watching behind him.

After finishing the design and getting the Tornado down into the secret lab, Tails started to tell everyone what he was planning on doing with the new design. The others nod in agreement and start taking the old Tornado apart to use the pieces for the new Tornado X as Tails called it. That night they improved all the machinery that was inside the old Tornado and got a second engine already built as well.

The four start building the new plane that morning and keep on going until it was time to eat. They ate quickly then went back to work immediately. Tails finished building the main control panel and got out of the plane just in time to see Rotor and Charles connecting the top two wings in the back. Tails smiled and opened up one of the panels on the side. He grabbed the wires and started to rewire everything for his special transformations in future fights.

Rotor finished connecting the wires for the engines and the power system while Charles finished up the chaos emerald holder that would drain the chaos emerald for making the Tornado X faster and stronger. After closing the hood at the nose of the Tornado X, Rotor grabbed his sandwich and took a bite out of it when he saw the four seats all ready to be installed. He smiled and put his sandwich down. He walked over to the seats and asked, "Is the Tornado ready for us to install the seats yet?"

Tails nodded, "It should be." He put the panel back over the small set of wires at the back of the Tornado and asked, "Need some help with that?"

Rotor smiled, "Yeah, I'll need it."

Chuck finished installing the thrusters of the Tornado X and wiped his forehead. "This job is a lot harder than I thought it would have been." He muttered.

"Be happy that it isn't just you and Tails." Charles said which made Chuck laugh a bit uneasily at the thought. Charles chuckled, "Relax Chuck. We're almost done anyway." The two went back to work on the finishing touches of the new plane.

After finishing up everything on the new Tornado X, the four stood back and looked at it with smiles on their faces. "Look at it Tails. We did it buddy." Rotor muttered happily.

Tails nodded and crossed his arms. "My new plane has been created, and we might just be in time too. Eggman will probably attack again, and we'll have no time to lose." He said looking at the Tornado with determination. "Look out Eggman. We have a new upgrade coming your way."

"I'll go tell the others and have them meet you guys in front of the lab." Charles said before leaving the secret lab.

Chuck grabbed a remote and smirked before putting the remote into his pocket. "Let's get outside and wait for them." He said to Rotor and Tails.

After waiting for a couple minutes outside the lab everyone was at the meeting place waiting anxiously to see Tornado X. Chuck pulls the remote out and presses the button for the secret lab to come up out of the ground. Everyone watches in surprise when the lab came up to reveal the secret lab holding the Tornado X. When the plane came into full view everyone who hasn't seen it looked at it in surprise and shock.

"Take a good look at it." Charles said walking in front of them. "It has stronger armor for protection, four seats for more to ride, another engine for the energy of a chaos emerald to be used, and the transformations Tails had installed in the old Tornado with stronger fighting capabilities."

Sonic smirked, "So we're going to have more than just two people per mission now flying around in that thing, huh?" He crossed his arms and asked, "Who's coming with us on our mission to destroy that robot?"

"I'll be keeping an eye from the back to make sure nothing goes wrong during the flight." Rotor said while looking over the new color. "We'll just need one more person if anyone is up for it."

"May I come along?" Chris asked before Sally could speak.

Chuck put his hand on his grandson's shoulder and sighed, "I'm sorry Chris, but the Tornado X hasn't been tested yet, and I don't want to explain to your father if something were to happen to you."

"Ah, I never get to be a part of the excitement." Chris said sadly which made Sonic and the others look at Chris with sad looks in their eyes.

Sonic sighed then looked at Tails. "Let's get going guys." He said before grabbing Sally and running to the back two seats of the new plane.

Tails and Rotor cheered and got in the front two seats with Tails in the pilot seat. "Ok guys, I don't know how this would feel yet. So you guys need to be ready for anything whether it will be smooth or bumpy." Tails told the others before buckling himself up with the others doing the same. Tails started the engine and rolled it out onto the street. "Tornado X is ready for take-off."

"Let's clear the runway." Chuck said pressing down the button which moved all the trees out to make room for Tornado X to go down the runway and up into the air. Chuck started to get so excited that he said, "I can't wait!" Amy looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "I'm so excited I could fly." Charles chuckled at that statement.

"Tornado X, blast off!" Tails yelled grabbing both handles and pulling them back to start moving the plane forward. Tornado X started to move forward a bit which made everyone in the driveway at the workshop watch in ambition. "Here we go!" Tails held the determination in his eyes. The Tornado X took off into the air right up towards outer space. "Ok, be ready. We're about to enter X hyper speed mode." Two wings pop out from underneath and stick out underneath the wings making the wings shape like an X.

'Let's hope this new ride is better than before Tails.' Rotor thought with determination. 'We didn't build this thing for nothing.' The Tornado X took off into the air after Super Sweeper. 'This is definitely some speed.' He smirked at the thought.

'Ok, this is definitely better than the old Tornado.' Sonic thought with a small smirk appearing on his face. "Sally, be prepared for some strong winds when I open the top to attack Dr. Eggman's robot."

"You better not do anything stupid Sonic. I wouldn't like to see you stuck in bed for the next couple of days." She told him which made him smirk in anticipation.

"Don't worry about that. I've been in cold weather a lot." He assured her when Super Sweeper came into view. "Time to get to work." E-90 fired missiles at them which made Tails fly the Tornado to dodge the missiles. "Let's do it." Sonic opened up the top and jumped out onto a missile which made it lose course and fly away from the Tornado X. He jumped onto another one and made it do the same thing. He did the same thing with the next one before taking a big jump onto the top of the robot. He looked at the laser guns pointed at him about to fire. 'Uh oh.' He thought before dodging the lasers shot at him. He ran towards the weapons then jumped when it fired again. He dodged again when the guns pointed up at him and fired.

"Hang on Sonic!" Tails said firing his lasers which destroyed the weapon system on top of the robot.

"Sonic!" Eggman yelled in frustration. "I'll put an end to that hyper active hedgehog." He said while pressing some buttons to activate one of the satellites that had lasers on it.

A satellite pops out of the front of the Super Sweeper and starts firing lasers at the Tornado X. Sonic looks at the satellite and narrows his eyebrows. "I can't get any closer." Tails yelled in frustration. Sonic ran at the satellite, went into the satellite, and came out right before it exploded. The explosion knocks Sonic away from the robot, and Sonic flies around in the air before landing on the top of the Tornado. He gets back into his seat and waits to get back into action.

"Come on Sugar-hog. Show these people what yah are made of." Bunnie said clenching he hands into fists while watching the TV with the others.

Tails moved the Tornado X up next to the robot and opened the back hatch for Sonic to jump out. Sonic jumped out and landed on the robot but lost his gripping with his feet. He flew back while moving his arms and feet around and grabbed the wing of the robot before he could fly off and down to the ground. Super Sweeper fired missiles at the Tornado X, and Tails drove the Tornado X around to dodge each missile flying towards them. Tails flew off which made Eggman smirk. "Now try and top that." The vacuum came out of the mouth of the robot and pointed itself at Sonic which made him smile nervously.

"Here we go!" He grabbed the lever on the side and said, "Booster switch on!" He pulled the lever which made the back part come go up and forward a bit. The extra booster went off and made the Tornado X take off away from the robot, but Tails turned it around and made it come straight for the robot. The vacuum activates and tries to suck Sonic in, but Tails yelled, "Sonic watch out!" He fired the lasers at the vacuum and smiled when the part blew up.

Eggman looked at the screen and yelled, "Alright, want to fight dirty?" He starts pressing buttons again which made the carrier box come off the robot and fly towards his base. Super Sweeper started to pick up more speed and took off into outer space.

"Just try to get away." Tails said pushing the Tornado towards the robot.

"We're coming Sonic!" Rotor yelled while Sally held a determined look in her eyes.

Tails pulled the Tornado up next to the robot, and Sonic jumped off the robot and landed on the middle of the Tornado X with a smirk on his face. Sonic shivered a bit which Rotor and Sally noticed. 'Oh no, he's starting to shiver.' Sally thought worryingly. 'I know Sonic can take low temperatures, but this temperature might be a little much for him.'

'Hold on Sonic.' Rotor thought before turning around to look at the front. "Ok, I think now would be a good idea to give Sonic the ring before the Tornado X starts to freeze up." He told Tails.

Tails shook his head. "We're a little late for that. The cock pit is frozen shut already which will make it harder to give Sonic the ring."

"Sonic is becoming a frozen Popsicle, guys." Sally told them which made Rotor turn around to look at the now frozen Sonic.

"All going according to plan." Tails assured them. 'Ok, I wasn't actually planning on Sonic getting frozen, but I don't have anything that could…' His eyes widen in realization. He pressed a couple buttons and grabbed the power ring that came out of the slot large enough to hold it. "Rotor, I'm sure you know that the ring is filled with chaos energy that Sonic uses for special times." He made the Tornado X dodge some missiles that were fired at them.

"I do." Rotor said raising an eyebrow.

Tails tossed the power ring to Rotor who caught it and said, "I need you to connect the ring to the yellow cable. I hope you remember what the cable will do."

Rotor nodded and unbuckled himself from the seat. "I'm on it." He unplugs the yellow cable from under the seat and tries to keep balance as Tails dodges more missiles being fired at them. 'I really hate getting myself into these kinds of situations.' He thought before connecting the power ring to the yellow cable. "That should do it." He got back in his seat and buckled up.

The energy in the ring warmed up the entire Tornado and flowed into Sonic as well which made Sonic smirk in anticipation. Sonic made his hands into fists and broke the ice while being covered in some of the energy from the ring. "Watch out Eggman. I'm all warmed up." He said which made Sally smirk. "Let's go get them, guys."

"Yeah!" The others yell in agreement. Tails speeds the Tornado X off into space then turns around and charges at the robot. Sonic jumps off the Tornado X and does the spin attack on the three missiles coming at them. He jumps off the last one normally before spinning around and entering the robot's mouth which closed immediately. Sonic moved around and sliced apart the robot form the inside with his smirk never falling. He spins out through the top of the robot while the others watch as the robot gets covered in black smoke before exploding apart. "We did it!" The three yell in excitement.

The others back at the Thorndyke's house watch as the TV became static again. "Looks like I need to call the cable guy." Mr. Tanaka said.

Bunnie looked at Ella and said, "Yah might want to make Sugar-hog something warm so he can warm up after a cold battle like that."

"I'll get to work right away." Ella said running into the kitchen.

Tails flew the plane straight down and moved towards Sonic. The back hatch opens up, and Sonic lands in his seat feeling a little cold from the battle. Sally kisses him on the cheek and smiles at him which made him smirk while the top closed over them. "You're going to need some hot water when we get back."

Sonic chuckled, "I'm not even going to deny it."

After landing the Tornado X on the ground and getting Sonic inside to some hot water to warm him up Sally leaned against Sonic to keep him warm while the others except Ella and Amy watch him warm up. Ella entered the living room with a tray in her hands that had a bowl of hot chili and a spoon to eat it with. "Sonic, I made my Caliente Chili for you." She sets the tray down before putting the bowl and the spoon in front of him.

"You did a great job Sonic." Chuck said proudly.

Sonic chuckled, "Thanks, but Tails and Rotor did all the work. They're the real heroes today."

"Yeah!" The two guys high five in excitement.

"Now that we know that the X Tornado is working properly, Chris will be able to join us on our next flight if he wants to." Tails said excitingly. "There is still a few things that I need to try out later, but I'll use them when the time comes."

"Does anyone want some ice cream?" Amy asked walking into the room with a tray full of small cups full of different types of ice cream.

Sonic smiled nervously and grabbed his bowl of chili while Sally shook her head in amusement.


	10. The Last Resort

"The new Emerald Coast Resort sounds like the place to get away from it all. You can hang out at the beach, or go float in the crystal clear ocean all day long. Then dine while watching a spectacular sunset." Amy said having her hands clasped together next to her head with her eyes closed. "It sounds absolutely romantic." She opened her eyes and released her hold on her hands and yelled, "I wish we were going to the opening party."

"We'll have fun at the Thorndyke's Villa." Cream said putting the last of the supplies in the back seat. She turned around and sat down in her seat and asked, "Are you ready to go Cheese?"

"Chao chao!" Cheese said happily waving its arms up in the air.

"I'm ready too guys. My flight plan will take us right to the Emerald Coast." Tails said from the pilot's seat.

"I'm just glad that we're not just going to stay here and sit around doing nothing all day." Sally said happily.

Bunnie nodded, "No argument here girl!" She grabbed her bag and sighed, "Ah just wish that Ah was able to swim."

Charles shook his head and asked, "Where's Rotor anyway? I thought he was coming along with you guys?"

"I am." Rotor said walking into the workshop with two pairs of metal shoe bottoms. "I just had to make some adjustments to the magnetic pulse for Bunnie and Sally's magnetic feet holders." Everyone looks at Rotor with raised eyebrows. "Ok, I still need to work on the name, but the bottoms will connect with your shoes and will allow you to move or stay in place while these things hold you down to make sure you don't fall off. Uncle Chuck and I tested them earlier to make sure they work."

Sally grabbed her pair of feet holders and put them on the bottom of her boots with Bunnie doing the same. She got up on the left wing of the plane and felt the bottom of her feet stick to the plane. "Let's just hope this idea works Rotor." Sally said with some fear showing in her eyes.

"Why are yah scared Sally-girl? Yah did this a few times with the Tornado." Bunnie said raising an eyebrow at Sally's behavior.

Sally sighed, "That might be true, but I didn't use stuff like this before either."

"I wish that I was going with you guys instead of the resort opening." Chris said sadly. He looked at the invitation in his hand.

"I know, but your mother can't make it. So she needs you to go in her place." Chuck said putting his hand on Chris's shoulder. "You won't have to stay long, and after that, you can join the others at the villa."

Chris smiled, "That's great." He looked at Sonic and said, "I could give you a swimming lesson Sonic."

"He's not going." Sally said which made everyone except Charles and Bunnie look at him in surprise.

Amy put her hands on her hips and glared at Sonic who had opened his eyes slightly looking in their direction. "Sonic, you mean you're not coming with us?" She asked.

Sonic jumped off the box he was napping on and said, "That's right. Have fun. I gotta run." He ran off leaving behind the others who were looking sad at him leaving.

Sally sighed, "Anything I want to do that deals with the beach Sonic wants no part of it unless he has to be there." She tried to move her feet and found out her feet were stuck to the plane. "Rotor, I thought you said that these were already tested?" She asked narrowing her eyebrows at him.

Charles shook his head. "You might as well take them off your majesty."

"Why doesn't Sonic want to go to the Emerald Coast with us?" Chris asked while Bunnie and Sally took off the magnetic foot holders.

"Sonic hates water." Charles sighed and crossed his arms. "Sonic has hated water since he was just a little hedgehog." He sighed, "It's rare for him to be near water, but if you do see him near water it'll mainly be in his battles against Dr. Eggman."

Amy tapped her chin in thought and asked, "What if Sally forces Sonic to come along with us? I'm sure Sonic will have no choice then."

Sally pulled the metal feet wear off the wing with a small grunt and said, "I wouldn't be able to talk him into anything that deals with water unless Eggman was in some part of it anyway." She tossed the gear to Rotor who caught them before putting them down on the workshop table. "His fear of water is greater than his love for chili dogs."

"He doesn't have to go swimming. He could go running on the beach." Tails told them.

"It won't be the same without Sonic." Amy said sadly.

Mr. Tanaka honks the car horn outside the workshop which made everyone look at him and Ella who are waiting for Chris. "Mr. Chris, we need to be leaving now, or you'll be late for the ceremony." Ella said.

"Have a great time Chris." Chuck said with a smile.

Chris looked at his grandpa and nodded in agreement. He looked back at Amy and Rotor and said, "We'll meet up later."

Rotor gave Chris a thumb up before Charles took the metal feet gear away from Rotor. "I'll run the schematics and see what went wrong with them. You go have fun with the others." He told Rotor.

"Don't take too long." Sally joked.

"See you there." Tails said waving goodbye.

"Chao chao chao!" Cream said happily.

Chris smiled then ran towards the convertible while Amy got into the second seat on the plane. Bunnie and Rotor got on top of the X tornado and got themselves ready along with the others. Once everyone was ready Tails pulled the X Tornado out onto the runway and started the engines while Chuck cleared the runway for the take-off. Charles smiled at them and waved goodbye when Tails started up the engine and took off into the sky towards their location.

Sonic was lying in the grass and smiles softly, 'I know Sally and Amy wants me to hang out with the others at the ocean, but I don't want to be there.' He sighs, "Sorry Sal."

Tails flew the X tornado in the air for only a few minutes before landing it outside the resort at the beach. The six look at the building in awe before getting out and unloading the X Tornado. The group loaded everything into the house and got themselves ready for the beach.

A few minutes later Cream and Cheese are in the water enjoying the time to themselves while Tails and Rotor are splashing each other. Bunnie and Sally are out on the beach on lawn chairs enjoying the sun while Amy is under the water with her swimwear on. She swam around a bit and looked at the stuff under water in awe before swimming to the top of the water which made the other three look at her.

"How did it look?" Rotor asked her.

"It was beautiful and amazing." She said while taking off the goggles. "This place is unbelievable."

"It sure is Amy. I'm really glad we came." Tails said excitingly.

Rotor smirked, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna check out what Amy saw earlier." He dived down into the water and swam away.

Sally got up from her beach chair and stretched her legs out with a smile. She looked at Bunnie and asked, "May you keep an eye on Cream and Cheese and make sure they don't go anywhere outside of the Villa? I would hate to reveal ourselves to people right now while we're having a relaxing day."

"No problem Sally-girl." Bunnie told her friend. "If anything does happen Tails will be there to take care of things." She smiled and asked, "What are yah going to do?"

Sally smiled, "I'm going for a walk on the beach."

"May I join you?" Amy asked while walking up to them. "I want to see what the beach is like around here."

Sally shrugged, "Sure, I don't see any reason not to." Amy smiled and walked across the beach with Sally a few feet in front of her.

Tails got out of the water with a happy sigh and walked up to Bunnie. "Hey, Aunt Bunnie, where are Amy and Sally going?" He asked turning his head at Sally and Amy walking away from the group.

"They're just going for a walk on the beach." Bunnie told him.

"Hm." Tails hummed in thought. 'It would be nice to actually see how those two will get along since Sally got back together with Sonic, but this is Amy I'm thinking about. Oh yeah, this conversation is not going to be calm.'

Amy walked around looking at everything with a big smile on her face while Sally looked at everything with a small frown. "Look at this place Sally. I've never been in such a place where it can be so romantic." Amy said clasping her hands together with a romantic sigh escaping her. She looked over at Sally and blinked in surprise at the small frown on Sally's face. "Why are you frowning Sally?"

Sally sighed, "You should know why Amy." She stopped walking and looked at the ocean. "Here I am all by myself, and Sonic decides to not come when we plan on going somewhere romantic of my choice."

"Did you even tell him about your idea before this came up?" Amy asked carefully.

Sally nodded, "Yeah, but I did mention that we will be the only ones there instead." She looked at Amy and crossed her arms. "I should have expected this though. I can't blame Sonic for wanting to be away."

Amy watched as Sally smiled sadly. Amy sighed, "If you weren't with Sonic right now I probably would start fantasizing about Sonic spending time with me on the beach." Sally looked at Amy with a raised eyebrow which made Amy smile nervously. "I'm jealous of you Sally."

"Huh?" Sally blinked in surprise.

Amy nodded, "Yeah, I'm jealous of you." Amy looked back at the ocean and sighed, "I'm jealous because you were able to catch Sonic's attention while I have been chasing after him for his love."

Sally raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "You better explain Amy."

Amy sat down on the beach. "I always fantasized about Sonic. I tried to do everything I could do to make him my boyfriend, but he never looked at me in a romantic way. I kept on trying for his attention, and I never gave up." She closed her eyes and sighed, "I'm still trying to get over him." Sally smiled at that. "The feelings are still there right now."

Sally sighed happily and sat next to Amy. "I don't know what to say to that Amy, and I might as well say thanks for telling me."

Amy nodded, "Yeah, it wasn't easy for me to tell you."

The two get up and continue walking across the beach until a coconut drops and hits Amy in the head. Amy landed on the sand with a small thud and growled in anger. She got up quickly and grabbed the coconut. "You stupid thing ruined my quiet time with Sally." She pulled the arm back then threw the coconut really hard. The two watch the coconut bounce across the water then hit something. The coconut flies up and drops into the water while the robot the coconut hit drops down into the deep water.

Sally raised an eyebrow, "That was different." 'What did that thing hit anyway?' She thought.

Amy shrugged, "I tend to do some things that seem a little crazy at time. I use to do it a lot when I was thinking about Sonic." She tapped the top of her head before walking towards the rocks where some couples were at. Sally shrugged and followed Amy towards the rocks.

Rotor got out of the water with a big smile on his face. "Ok, I am seriously excited to see what the water will be like when it's cold outside." He said before walking over to Tails and Bunnie. "You guys have got to see the beauty that is underwater." He told the two.

"Wish Ah could see it." Bunnie said before looking at her left arm.

Rotor winced at a bit and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry Bunnie." He snapped his fingers and said, "I got it. I'll build something that will take us underwater so you guys can enjoy it." He ran off into the Villa while Tails and Bunnie looked at Rotor in surprise.

Tails rubbed his chin then smiled, "Well, it would be nice to be going underwater again in a submarine that Rotor designs, but we don't exactly have many parts here to use." He snapped his fingers and ran after Rotor. "Hey Rotor, I got an idea for our submarine!"

Bunnie chuckled then looked at Cream who came out of the water with Cheese. Cream smiled happily and sat down in the chair next to Bunnie while Cheese started to play in the sand. "Bunnie, what are Tails and Rotor doing?" She asked curiously.

Bunnie smiled at Cream and said, "They're going to build a machine so weh could go underwater without worrying about getting wet."

"Why would they...?" Cream stopped and looked at Bunnie's arm and legs. "Oh, never mind."

"I'm sure he's going to love it." Amy said before running into the Villa which made Cream and Bunnie turn their heads where Amy disappeared to.

Sally sighed and walked up to Cream and Bunnie. The two turn to Sally who was smiling and shaking her head. "I'm letting Amy make Sonic a good luck charm for the water. I'm hoping that it will help Sonic with his fear of water."

"Why would you let Amy do that?" Cream asked curiously which made Sally chuckle.

Sally sat on the edge of the chair and said, "I'm letting her do this since she feels like she owes Sonic something back for saving her life."

Bunnie raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why would yah let her do a thing like that?"

Sally sighed, "I know it sounds romantic Bunnie, but this is Sonic we're talking about not some other guy like Antoine."

"Good point."

The group hears an explosion, and they turn their heads just in time to see smoke rise up from the Emerald Coast Resort. Sally got up and narrowed her eyebrows. "Cream, go get Tails, Rotor, and Amy and make sure they get to the X Tornado. Bunnie and I will meet you guys there." Cream nodded then took off towards the X Tornado. 'I just hope Chris and the others will be ok.'

Chris looked up at the pink robotic octopus in shock and fear while everyone else was running away from the scene. Dr. Eggman appears above his robot and smirks evilly. "I'm turning the Emerald Coast Resort into my kind of stomping grounds." Chris watches the robot destroy some boats and a couple other things close by. "Alright, time for my deconstruction crew."

Chris, Ella, and Mr. Tanaka watch as more robots come out of the water and start covering the buildings. The robots start destroying the main lodge and keep doing it until it fell which didn't take long. "I have to find a way to call Sonic." Chris said before finding himself and the two adults surrounded by robots.

"You're my first guests." Eggman said looking down at the three with an evil grin. "Welcome to Eggman Scream Park where your first vacation is guaranteed to be your last."

Mr. Tanaka stood in front of Chris and closed his eyes. "Stay back Chris. I'll guard you. As your father's servant, it is my duty to protect you even if it means sacrificing myself." He said opening his eyes getting ready to fight.

Mr. Tanaka gets into a battle and gets ready to battle when Ella grabbed his arm saying, "Easy now, Tanaka, you aren't even strong enough to lick a stamp."

Ella released him and put her hands on her hips while Mr. Tanaka fixed himself while blushing embarrassingly. "It's true. Right now, our only hope is Sonic." Chris told him before turning his head at Eggman.

Chuck and Charles looked at the computer screen and watched the live video feed that was being casted when Charles saw a blue blur getting in the mansion. "He's here." Charles said before going down the stairs with Chuck following him.

Sonic put the flowers in a vase and smiled, "You don't find flowers like these at the beach." He turned his head and closed his eyes in a imitating manner. "The mountains are more superior."

"Sonic, we got a problem." Charles said opening the door to the living room.

Sonic looked at his uncle and nodded, "What's the situation?"

"You should see for yourself." Chuck said walking into the room and grabbing the remote. He turned on the TV, and the three watch the screen.

"A gang of robots and destroyers have been wrecking hotels and resorts all along the Emerald Coast. The situation has been crawling more dangerous by the hour. Authorities have issued evacuation orders." The news man said.

The screen fuzzes out and gets replaced with a laughing Dr. Eggman which made Sonic watch in shock while Charles growled in anger. "The owners of the Emerald Coast Resort didn't invite me to their opening. So I knocked it down and turned it into my own vacation destination."

"This is bad." Chuck said.

The three hear a laugh behind them and turn their heads to Bokkun who was holding a bomb on the table. "I brought you a personal invitation. Your friend Chris is already there. He's having a great time." Bokkun smiled, "Stop by. We'll have a real blast." The fuse became lit, and Sonic grabbed the bomb with a scared look on his face.

Charles took the bomb from Sonic and threw it out the window right before it blew up. Bokkun flew away with a laugh not knowing the prank failed. Sonic looked at his uncle and nodded, "I better go."

"I'm coming with you." Charles said. Sonic opened his mouth, but his uncle put his hand up. "I don't want any arguments Sonic. I think it's about time Eggman finds out that I'm here as well."

Sonic sighed, "Okay Unc, but we don't have much time." Sonic grabbed his Uncle Chuck and took off towards their destination.

"You have no idea where you're going, huh?" Charles asked his nephew.

"It wouldn't matter anyway Unc. I can find the place really quick." Sonic picked up the pace and took off down the road towards the beach. 'I am glad that I'm the fastest thing alive.'

Tails started the X Tornado up while Sally and Amy buckled up in the other seats. "Let's go Tails." Sally told him.

Tails nodded, "Right." He moved the throttles back and had the X Tornado fly into the air. "Let's go save Chris."

'We're coming Chris.' Amy thought.

Eggman laughed as his robots built his new theme park. "Build faster! Don't use too many nails and bolts and make sure you wadded down the cement." He said while the trio looked at the new place in fear and disapproval. "I want these rides to be the most dangerous in the universe."

Sonic ran off the tracks in a blur and sliced through the metal holding up a pink and white bean. The bean collapsed on the ground and smashed apart along with the robots that were on it. Sonic landed in the middle of the robots. "Well, well…"

"Sonic!" Chris yelled in happiness.

Sonic looked at Chris and waved, "Hi yah, Chris, thought I could drop by for a visit." He heard a noise behind him and turned his attention to the robot in front of him.

"You fell right into my trap Sonic." Dr. Eggman said. "I know you can't swim. So I lured you to the sea." Sonic growled in frustration. "Get him, Octoron!"

Sonic ran towards the robot and chuckled, 'This shouldn't be too hard.' He dodged the two tentacles coming at him and jumped. He kicked the black tentacle and looked at it in surprise when his foot didn't destroy the tentacle. The tentacle went around his body quickly which got him tied up. 'Well, this isn't good.'

"You won't get away." Eggman said.

"Oh yeah, just watch me." Sonic retorted while struggling to get free.

Charles moved out from behind one of the rides and narrowed his eyebrows. "I should have known." He whispered. He pulled out a small disk and nodded, "This will work." He threw the disk right before Sonic was dunked underwater. 'I hope it works.' The disk lands on the robot which made Charles smile in success. 'Now I just need to wait until Sonic is back out of the water.'

"He can either forfeit the fight or forfeit his life." Eggman said while made Charles growl. Octoron pulled Sonic out of the water which made Charles pull the remote out. "So how do you like the ocean?"

Sonic spits out some water and says, "It's delightful."

"Good then let's see how long you are able to stay under." Octoron moves his tentacle towards the water while Charles smirked.

Charles pressed the button and watched the side of the robot explode which did very little damage. Sonic smirked, "It's about time."

Charles chuckled, "I had to wait for the right time." Charles walked out into the open and looked at Dr. Eggman with a glare. "Hello Julian, it's been a while."

"Indeed it has. I've been wondering if you were brought here as well Sir Charles. It wouldn't be much fun if you didn't." Dr. Eggman said. 'This will not be good. If Sonic's uncle has been transported here then I won't have much time when Sonic's friends get here.' Eggman smirked, "I wonder how long it will take Sonic to be underwater and actually drown."

"It might take a while Eggman." Sonic said.

"Huh?" Eggman looked over at Sonic who was standing on the cement with his arms crossed and with a smirk on his face. Eggman growled, "Octoron, get him! Kill that hedgehog!"

Sonic took off down the sidewalk and ran up the tracks. 'Tails should be here soon.' He thought before blasting off the tracks into mid-air when he saw the X Tornado come into view. 'Just in time.'

"There's Sonic." Tails said when he saw Sonic come into view.

Sally pressed a couple buttons and grabbed the ring that came out of the holder. She opened the hatch and jumped towards Sonic with the ring in her hand. "Sonic!"

Sonic grabbed Sally's hand that held the ring and absorbed the energy in the ring. "Let's do this Sal." He told her before spinning into a ball with her. They charge straight towards the robot and smash through it. They came back around and smashed through the armor and destroyed the robot from inside. They got out and landed on the ground while the robot fell back and blow up in the water.

"Oh no!" Eggman yelled in horror as his robot blew apart. The two smirk at Eggman which made him growl in anger. "You guys won this time, but I'm not through."

"Yeah right!" Sonic yelled back while Eggman flew away from the area.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled while running up to him and Sally. "You guys did it!" She stopped in front of them.

Sonic smirked, "You bet we did." He turned around and took a couple steps. "I better be going you guys."

"You can't leave yet." Sally told him before nudging Amy. "Amy has something she would like to give you." 'Even though I prefer that I give it to him instead.' She added in thought.

Sonic turned around and looked at Amy with a confused look on his face. "What would Amy want to give me?" He asked curiously.

Amy smiled nervously and pulled out her hand made water charm bracelet. "Here Sonic, I made this water charm bracelet so you can be protected while you are in the water. It was also Sally's idea for you to have one, and she let me make it for you guys." She told him which made Sonic turn his head to a blushing Sally. "It'll bring you good luck as well."

Sonic looked at the charm bracelet and reached out to grab it when the ground started to shake. Both girls leaned onto him for support, and the charm bracelet flew out of Amy's hands onto the ground. The three turn around and watch as a robot comes out and lands straight on the charm bracelet which made Amy gasp in horror. Sally growled, 'This is just great. Eggman sure has lousy timing.'

Charles escorted Chris, Mr. Tanaka, and Ella safely away from the robot that appeared and muttered, "Don't disappoint me Sonic."

Sonic watched the robot come together with an angry look on his face while Amy stared at the bracelet. Sally looked up just in time for the head and arms to come out and for Eggman to reappear. "I told you I wasn't through with you Sonic, didn't I?" Eggman asked.

"A woman could dream." Sally muttered crossing her arms.

"My Quizzon have merged to form Serpenter, and it's ready to strike!" Eggman told them. "Impressive isn't it Sonic?"

Sonic smirked, "It is pretty tall, but I think in a battle it comes up short."

"Don't push it." Sally told her boyfriend.

"You'll need more than speed to survive this robot Sonic."

"Really?" Sonic moved his arms up and clapped his hands. "Yo, Fang Face, let's see how fast you can slither." He ran off leaving the girls behind.

"After him Serpenter, get rid of that blue bozo." Serpenter went after Sonic with Eggman following close behind.

Sonic stopped and turned around. He starts hopping on each leg with his hands clapping high in the air. "You heard him slow poke. Right here! Catch me!"

Amy scooped up the broken bracelet into her hands with a sad look in her eyes. Sally looked at Amy in worry and asked, "Amy, are you ok?"

"I guess my lucky bracelet wasn't so lucky after all." Amy muttered while tears started to escape her eyes. 'This wasn't supposed to happen. Eggman decided to get in the way at the wrong time.' Her anger sparked, and the fire in her eyes became filled with rage. "He's going to pay for this." She said before turning towards the robot.

Sally looked at Amy in shock when Amy had a complete mood change in seconds. 'This might be interesting.' She thought while Amy pulled her hammer out. Sally smirked, "Oh yeah, Eggman is not going to like this."

Charles watched Amy with a raised eyebrow. "What is she going to do?" He wondered while rubbing his chin.

"Now you're gonna pay!" Amy yelled while holding her hammer with both of her hands.

Bunnie was watching through the binoculars and gasped, "Oh mah stars. Amy-girl has just gotten angry, and it looks like she's going to fight the new robot herself."

"Let me see." Rotor said before grabbing the binoculars. He looked at the scene and widened his eyes. "Oh man, this battle is going to be bad for Eggman either way, but Amy isn't strong enough to fight a robot herself."

"She's mad though." Bunnie reminded him. "Weh're scarier when weh're mad. Yah should know that."

Rotor smiled nervously, "I forgot about that."

Amy looked at Eggman and the robot with anger seeping through her body. Amy swung her hammer and yelled, "Don't mess with me!" Her hammer slams down on the tail of the robot which made Eggman a little nervous.

"Oh my!" Eggman said while Sally just watched with a smirk on her face. Amy swung her hammer and hit one of the blocks making the robot big. The block flew out of the connection which made the robot lose some height. Amy did it again and got the same thing to happen. She kept on swinging her hammer over and over until the head of the robot was in front of her. "Oh no, perhaps I better go." Eggman tries to slip away and watches Amy slam her hammer on the head of the robot with her rage. 'I better be going.'

Amy stomps on the robot's head a few times then feels herself get sprung up into the air. She yelled in anger and swung her hammer back. She got near Eggman's vehicle and slammed her hammer against the metal really hard. Eggman watched Amy hit the Egg Mobile and yelled in fear while falling towards the water below. 'This was definitely a major miscalculation with my plan to drown Sonic.' He thought before crashing into the water below.

"That should show him." Sally said crossing her arms. "He should learn not to mess with women when they are angry especially Amy."

The Egg Mobile popped up out of the water upside down and flipped over a second later with Eggman spitting out water that went into his mouth. "AH!" Amy yelled while charging down towards Eggman. Eggman screamed out in terror, and Amy brought her hammer back in complete rage. She smashed her hammer against the Egg Mobile which caused a huge splash in the water.

"Amy!" Sonic and Sally yelled.

"Go get her Sal!" Sonic yelled.

"I got her." Charles said before jumping into the water after her. He swam through the water and kept on going until he saw Amy in view. 'I'm coming Amy.' He thought before grabbing her arm.

Sonic walked over to where the bracelet was destroyed and grabbed what was destroyed after Amy had put it back down. He looked at Sally and asked, "Would you like to fix it, Sal?"

Sally looked at Sonic then down at what he was holding. She walked up to him and grabbed the broken bracelet from his hands. "I'll be honored to." She kissed his cheek then walked away to fix the lucky bracelet for Sonic. 'Amy will be happy when she finds out what we did for her.'

Charles came out of the water with an unconscious Amy in his arms and swam towards the resort. Chris took Amy from Charles' arms; the Sonic helped his uncle up onto land. "How are you doing Unc?" He asked his uncle.

Charles took a couple breathes then chuckled, "I'm fine Sonic, but that is something I probably won't be doing for a while." He breathed in through his nose and found it stuffy. "I'm also going to need to stay out of the water for a little while as well."

Sonic chuckled, "This is one reason why I stay away from water."

"The other reason is that you can't go fast while swimming under water." Charles whispered to his nephew. Sonic shrugged with a nervous smile which made Charles laugh. They turn their heads towards the X Tornado that landed in the middle of the resort. "I better get going."

"You're staying?" Sonic asked raising an eyebrow at his uncle.

"Might as well." Charles told his nephew before running over to the X Tornado to help Chris load Amy into one of the seats.

Sonic smirked then turned to Sally who was holding a repaired bracelet in her hands. "Here you go Sonic. It's good as new." She told him.

He smiled and grabbed the bracelet from her. He put it on around his wrist.

He took off after waving goodbye to Tails who waved back.

Charles smiled when he saw his nephew leave the area.

He jumped into the back seat and said, "Let's get back to the Villa Tails. Amy needs to be put down on a smooth area so she can relax after her little show of rage."

"I have no arguments there, Uncle Chuck." Tails replied before taking off into the air back to their vacation spot at the beach.

Dr. Eggman got on the beach and coughed out some water that he swallowed from the ocean. He growled and got up on his feet. He snapped his fingers and heard the Egg Mobile come out of the water. "Another plan foiled by Sonic, the pink hedgehog, and the Princess." He muttered. "I need to come up with better plans for the future."

"I agree Uncle Julian." Snively said walking out of the forest. "I decided to watch your battle with Sonic and see what went wrong in that battle. By the look of it you didn't put much thought of that battle other than the tentacles and the battle area."

"Hello Snively." Dr. Eggman said to his nephew. "The plan wasn't much of a plan anyway. It was just an idea for future events. The tentacles were a success when it came to Sonic trying to destroy it with his feet, but I don't think it would have survived an attack from that hammer."

Snively nodded, "That could be true, and the anger she let off is something you wouldn't want to face again." Eggman shuddered in fear of that. "There are a lot of plans you can come up with Uncle Julian, but it seems you'll be needing my help again."

Eggman chuckled, "Having your help would be a lot better than most help I get these days anyway, but my concerns right now have more focus on the chaos emeralds."

Snively raised an eyebrow then smirked, "Ok, what's the next plan then other than finding the next emerald?"

Eggman got into the Egg Mobile and looked at his nephew. "We wait for an emerald to show up and take it before Sonic and his friends arrive, but only one chaos emerald has been found and Tails has it right now."

Snively nodded and got into the Egg Mobile with his uncle. "Well, do you have any plans to get it back?"

"Yes, but there is only one problem, and you should know what the problem is."

Snively snorted, "Of course your one problem is the hedgehog. He's been a problem since the first day you guys fought."

Eggman waved his hand. "I'm not going to start living in the past." He drove the Egg Mobile out of the area and back towards his base. "Plus I have many robots that can cause major destruction to this pitiful planet when Sonic and his friends fall to their deaths."

Snively nodded and crossed, "I might as well ask, sir. How did we get here in the first place?"

Amy woke up from her unconscious state and saw Cream and Bunnie looking at her in worry. "Hey Amy-girl, how are yah feeling?" Bunnie asked her friend.

Amy got up from lying down on the beach chair and asked, "Where am I?"

"You're back at Chris's Villa. Chris, Tails, and Sonic's Uncle Chuck brought you back in the X Tornado after your battle with Eggman." Cream told her.

"Where's Sonic?" She asked curiously while noticing that her hands were empty.

"he left." Bunnie told Amy. She put her right arm on Amy's shoulder and smiled, "Yah don't have to worry about the bracelet either. Sally sent meh a message earlier about being able to fix it and giving it to Sonic."

Amy smiled sadly. "I was hoping to give it to him without there being any problems from Dr. Eggman or anyone else." A tear escaped her eyes. "It seems I was wrong about that, but everything worked out in the end anyway."

Bunnie smiled sadly and pulled Amy into a hug. "Yah're right about that girl."

Cream smiled then walked away. 'I'm going to go play with the others now.' She thought leaving the two alone on the balcony.

Sonic looked at the sunset over the mountains near the water with smiles on his face.


	11. Unfair Ball

Tails flew the X Tornado in the sky by himself with a smile on his face. He looked at the smooth sailing the X Tornado is giving him in the sky and said, "The X Tornado seems to be running great ever since we installed the Chaos emerald. This has to be the smoothest flight I've ever been on. Huh?" He looked down at the green chaos emerald and noticed it glowing then dimming and glowing again. "I think it picked up something." He felt the X Tornado shake and get pulled in another direction. "I can't control it." He looked back at the chaos emerald then at the sky. "Something is pulling us off course." He looked at the destination the X Tornado was going and started to sweat a bit while trying to get the X Tornado back on course. "Maybe it's another chaos emerald." He tried pulling the X Tornado up and gasped when he saw a man waving his hands in the air for the aircraft to stop in the middle of the baseball field. Tails pulled back up and got back into the air. "Better go down there."

A couple minutes later Tails landed the X Tornado outside the baseball stadium and jumped out of the pilot's seat. He walked through the front door and down the halls slowly. He looked around and stopped when he saw an opening in front of him. He walked through the opening and put his hand over his eyes to block the light. Once his eyes got readjusted he looked at the baseball stadium in awe. He smiled and swung his tails around. He flew down onto the field and landed next to third base. He looked around while walking through the field and stopped when he saw an old man trying to start up the motor for the lawn mower. "Excuse me sir? Hello!" Tails yelled which the man didn't hear. "Yo!"

The old man looked up and saw Tails standing there with his hand behind his back. "Ah, keep away." The old man said from behind his mower in fear.

"Huh?" Tails asked quietly before looking at the old man in worry. "I'm sorry. It's just I was in my plane, and the chaos emerald started glowing, and don't worry mister I won't hurt yah." He finished.

"Huh?" The man asked while moving up from his crouched position behind the mower.

"Remind me why I agreed to this." Sonic said while walking with Sally towards the kitchen. "I really see no reason for us to go to something like this."

Sally giggled, "We agreed to go and learn how to eat properly for certain reasons Sonic."

Sonic shrugged, "Doesn't mean that we should be doing something this extreme." Sally sighed in agreement. "We don't even have different types of forks and knives back at home anyway."

"I wouldn't say that, but we never learned..." She stopped and tapped her chin. "Yeah, we never learned anything like this anyway. It should be a good learning experience."

"You're just saying that because you were bored and have better to do besides hang out with me while I'm on a short run." He retorted which made her blush. "I knew it."

"Why did Sally agree to this?" Rotor asked Bunnie quietly while staring down at the utensils on the table.

"Ah'm still trying to figure that out mehself." Bunnie whispered back while staring at the utensils as well. "Ah don't understand this stuff one bit."

Rotor looked at Bunnie then at Amy and Cream who were smiling in excitement. "I think it might have to do with those two." He whispered back to her.

"Is there something wrong Miss Bunnie and Mr. Walrus?" Mr. Tanaka asked from behind the two.

The two tense and turn their heads at Mr. Tanaka who was looking at them with a serious look on his face which made both sweat a little. "No, there's nothing wrong here." Bunnie said nervously while waving it off.

Sonic grabbed the door knob and turned his eyes just in time to see a bright light go up into the sky. He removes his hand from the door knob which made Sally raise an eyebrow. "Sonic, why are you not opening the door?" She asked him.

"Tails found another chaos emerald." Sonic told her while turning his full attention to the bright light going straight up. "I wouldn't doubt Knuckles and Dr. Eggman will be there as well." He narrowed his eyebrows. "Sally, we need to be going now." He told her seriously. "I do not want Eggman to get that emerald."

"Dr. Eggman, Dr. Eggman! You might want to come and take a look at this sir." Decoe said pointing at the screen.

Eggman and Snively look at the screen with interest. "Where is that light coming from?" Eggman asked.

"It appears to be coming from the baseball stadium." Decoe told his master.

Snively rubbed his chin in thought. "You know, sir. We haven't played something like baseball in a long time back on our planet." He told his uncle.

Eggman smirked, "I can't disagree with you there Snively." He walked over to his main control panel and opened the drawer that revealed his baseball supplies. "It's a good thing I hold some of my old baseball items here." He turned to Decoe and Bocoe and said, "Get the team ready boys. We have a couple chaos emeralds to collect, and I plan on having some fun playing a game where Sonic and his friends have little to no experience."

"Are we going to be playing sir?" Snively asked keeping his eyes on the screen of the light while the two robots leave to ready the team.

"It would be interesting to play along, but I don't usually play by the rules anyway." The two smirk and leave the room. "Do you want to give the honors of warning Sonic and his friends? It would be boring if Sonic and his friends never showed up, but we would get a pretty good reward."

Snively chuckled and rubbed his hands together. "Oh, I would love to show that hedgehog and his friends who has returned after being gone for a few years." He said before seeing Bokkun coming towards them. "Well, he's right on schedule."

Bokkun flew up to the two with his evil smile on his face and asked, "What do you want me to do Dr. Eggman? I figured you guys would need me for some reason."

'I'm actually going to enjoy these new things Uncle Julian got.' Snively thought unaware that Sonic and Sally were heading towards the location where Tails was at. 'Sonic will not know what will hit him when I show myself.'

Bunnie groaned and put down the silverware on the table. "Ah might as well say it. Ah'm not cut out for the life on being fancy." She said which made Chris sigh.

"It's okay Bunnie. At least you tried anyway." He said smiling towards her.

Her right ear twitched a bit which made her groan. "Oh no, he's back." She muttered which Rotor heard.

"Who's…?"

"Ah, ha ha ha ha!" Bokkun laughed while flying into the dining room. Everyone looked up at the robot kid and noticed the tv in his hands. "Oh, I didn't know it was meal time, but Dr. Eggman's got a real important message for yah. Actually, his nephew has a real important message for yah." He said which made Bunnie, Charles, and Rotor get out of their seats immediately with glares being sent at Bokkun. "I'm guessing you two know who I'm talking about."

"What is Snively doing here?" Rotor asked while clenching his hands tightly. "He disappeared a couple months before we went to see Sonic."

Bokkun shrugged and turned the TV on for everyone to see Snively looking well. "Hello Sonic, I'm sure you and your friends have noticed the light outside your window by now." Snively said before putting his hat on. Chuck, Chris, and Cream went to look out the window while Snively continued, "I'm sure that you know what the light is. For those of you who don't know about it, the light is created when two chaos emeralds have met which means that another chaos emerald has been found at a baseball stadium."

"What would a chaos emerald be doing at a baseball stadium?" Chuck asked turning his attention back to the TV.

"What's baseball?" Amy asked curiously.

"My Uncle Julian and I will make it simple for you guys. Whoever wins a game of baseball will get to keep both chaos emeralds as a prize. How do you guys like the sound to that?" He asked before moving the camera back to reveal himself in his baseball uniform. "We'll see you guys at the stadium."

Bokkun turned the TV off and laughed, "You guys will have to leaving immediately if you want to get those chaos emeralds, but I got your invitations." He pulled out a bat and felt a hand on top of his head. He looked at Bunnie who was smirking at him. "Oh no." He muttered before being thrown out the window.

Bunnie wiped the fake dust off her hands and asked, "Are weh going or what?"

Chuck put his baseball cap on and smiled, "Let's go team!"

Bunnie grabbed Cream and Cheese and activated her rocket boots. She blasted out the window while everyone else started running out the door. "I still don't know what baseball is." Amy said while running towards the vehicle.

Sonic and Sally were standing outside the baseball stadium with annoyed looks on their faces. Sonic crossed his arms and looked at the light in the distance. "Ok, please tell me you finally got the location right this time?" Sonic asked a little annoyed that Sally made them go the wrong way.

"I didn't think it would bring us to the new baseball stadium instead of the old one." She told him in annoyance while closing NICOLE and putting her pack in the holster on Sally's boot. "Plus, we have no idea what baseball is in the first place."

Sonic rubbed his chin then shrugged, "Eh, we'll find out when we get there." Sally jumped into his arms and smiled. "Let's juice." He ran towards the light and thought, 'Next time I do the directions for the chaos emerald.'

"What just happened little fella?" The old man asked Tails when the light had dimmed down from the chaos emeralds.

"That always happens when chaos emeralds come together." Tails explained. "I just hope the wrong person didn't see it."

Eggman and Snively chuckled which made Tails turn his head to them. "Well if it isn't my foxy high flying friend." Eggman said.

"Dr. Eggman!" Tails yelled in anger then noticed Snively. "It seems you got sent here too, huh Snively?"

Snively smirked, "Yes, it seems I have as well as you and your friends. I'm surprised to see you here Tails, but it seems your team hasn't made it here yet."

Tails raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

Eggman waved it off. "It doesn't matter. I'll just take the emeralds since Sonic isn't here to play." A robotic arm came out of the Egg Mobile and snatched the cyan emerald from the old man's hand. Eggman and Snively chuckled in amusement while the robotic hand put the emerald in Eggman's hand. "One down, one to go."

"You're not getting this emerald!" Tails yelled before jumping onto the baseball field. "You might be sneaky Eggman, but Sonic will make sure you won't have the emeralds."

"We'll see about that." Snively said before the robotic hand shot out towards Tails. "We will get that emerald."

"I like to see you try it." Tails ran down the baseball field with the robotic arm chasing him and muttered, "Sonic, where are you?"

Knuckles walked through the opening onto the opening of the baseball stadium and looked down just in time to see the robotic arm get the cyan chaos emerald. Knuckles growled when he saw that happen then gasped when he saw Tails in the middle of the field holding the green chaos emerald. "That emerald must have been their emerald from before." He told himself before jumping down towards the robotic hand that started to move after Tails. He brought his knuckle back and smashed the robot arm when he got near it. He looked at Tails and asked, "That was a close one. Are you alright?"

Tails looked at Knuckles with a smile. "Knuckles, am I glad to see you." He said happily.

Knuckles landed on the ground and turned around with a smirk, "Well look who it is. I like your costume."

Eggman growled, "You again, and what brings you here? Doing Sonic's dirty work?"

Tails ran up to Knuckles. "I wonder if Sonic even got the message." Snively said while glaring down at the two on the field. "If Tails didn't hear the message then it's possible that Sonic didn't get the message."

Eggman nodded, "I'll agree with you on that Snively, but he has friends to send the message over to him especially with Princess Sally by his side."

"Let's get out of here Tails." Knuckles told his friend while Eggman and Snively were busy talking to each other. Tails nodded in agreement and heard a boom which made him and the others turn their heads towards a blue and brown blur coming their way.

Sonic stopped running in front of the two and put Sally back down on her feet. "Hey, how's it going Knuckles?" He asked with a smirk which Knuckles returned.

"Well if it isn't Sonic, I thought you weren't going to show up so I took one of the emeralds, and I was just about to collect the second." Dr. Eggman said before letting out a chuckle along with his nephew. "Now where is the rest of you team Sonic? I thought for sure you have gotten the message."

"We didn't get a message." Sally told him crossing her arms over her chest. "We might have heard it if Sonic didn't see the light shoot up into the sky while we were outside."

'We would have been here sooner if we just followed my directions, but I'm not one to complain to Sally about that stuff.' Sonic thought before chuckling. "By the look of our situation you have two options Egghead. You give us the chaos emerald, or we fight you to get it back."

Snively chuckled, "That's where you're wrong Sonic. If you would have heard the message then you would know that we challenged you and your friends to a classic game of baseball. The winner gets both chaos emeralds." 'If we lose then we get a consolation prize anyway.' He mentally added.

Sally raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's baseball?"

Eggman waved it off as the others started to appear with Bunnie landing with Cream and Cheese first followed by the others running onto the field. "It doesn't matter. Your team is here, and we're going to have ourselves a game."

"Alright, just give us back that chaos emerald!" Sonic said back.

"All in good time my speedy little opponent, first let me introduce you to our teammates." Eggman said while a giant machine floats over the stadium.

Everyone turns around when a shadow comes over them, and they look up at the machine in shock or determination. The bottom hatch opens up and releases the robots onto the ground one at a time which made Cream shake in fear. "They're scaring me Bunnie." She said leaning into Bunnie's arms for comfort.

"It's ok Cream-girl. Yah'll be fine with meh around." Bunnie told the young rabbit.

Eggman and Snively landed in the middle of the robot team with bats in their hands on their shoulders and chuckled. "Not too shabby eh?" Eggman asked them. "Now let's get over with the pregame ceremonies and get to the reason why we're all here."

"It's now game time." The two villains said seriously.

"Let's play ball." Decoe and Bocoe said pointing at Sonic and his friends.

"You can't have your game here…" Tails started with anger showing on his face.

"Wait." Chuck interrupted Tails while getting between him and the villains. "It just so happens that good old Chuck here is a baseball fan from way back."

"Huh?" Tails raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"A nice game of baseball sounds like a good idea to me." Chuck finished looking straight at the villains with a smirk on his face.

"But Chuck…"

Eggman laughed at the response. "Ah, so you're Chuck, are you? Well it's a great pleasure to finally meet you." He said. "A ball game must sound most exciting after being cooped up in that laboratory of yours day after day."

"Hey, if you want to have a ball game you must do it someplace else. Is anybody listening to me?" Tails asked angrily.

"Ok, does anyone know how to play?" Sonic asked his friends.

"I studied these types of games before the war." Charles said happily.

Sally smiled, "That's great Sir Charles. What are the rules?"

Charles chuckles and pulls out a small book from his pocket. "I put the rules down in this little journal of mine a few years ago and held onto it to give to Sonic before the war happened." Charles opened the little journal and cleared his throat. "The rules are simple. You need a team of nine minimum."

"Sounds good so far." Sonic said before crossing his arms.

"There are a total of nine innings for each team. Each time a team gets three outs the teams will switch letting the rolls reverse. Uh…Oh boy, it seems that some of my writing has blurred out a bit." Charles smiled nervously.

"Alright everybody," Chuck started which caught everyone's attention, "it is time for the chaos emerald baseball playoffs…"

Eggman pushed Chuck away and said, "It's the first Eggman Intergalactic challenge."

Knuckles and Chris sweat drop at that. "This is sad." Knuckles said.

"And totally embarrassing." Chris finished.

Sonic looked over at Mr. Tanaka and sighed immediately while Mr. Tanaka was stretching. "Ok, I definitely think it would be better not to include him." He muttered before turning his attention to his uncle. "Hey, Uncle Chuck, do you think we have enough people to be here for our team?"

Charles looked around the nodded, "It sure looks like it Sonny-boy."

"Do we get to play?" Cream asked curiously while Cheese looked at Charles with hope in his eyes.

Charles chuckled, "I see no reason why you can't."

"I hope this game will be fun." Amy said which made Sonic, Sally, Rotor, Bunnie, and Knuckles to sweat drop.

'We're fighting Eggman.' The group minus Knuckles thought at the same time.

"Hey grandpa, I don't think this baseball game is such a good idea." Chris said while looking at Eggman who was swinging his bat with Snively. "What if Eggman has something up his sleeve?"

"Chris you may be right." Chuck said while keeping a determined look on his face. "For all we know that guy could be using a corked bat."

Chris looked at his grandpa and smiled nervously, "That's not exactly what I meant."

"Let's decide which team will be first to bat." Eggman said while raising his hand in the air along with Chuck. "Rock, paper…"

"You can't be serious." Knuckles interrupted. Everyone looks at Knuckles who has his wrists on his sides with an annoyed look on his face. "You do know what will happen if Dr. Eggman wins, don't you? You won't be losing the game but the chaos emeralds too. If Eggman wins this game it could mean catastrophe for all of us."

"You're starting to annoy me." Snively growled.

"I say that's nothing but stinking thinking." Eggman said.

"Why ruin everyone's fun?" Chuck asked with a 'are you serious' look on his face.

"Huh?"

"Come on Knuckles. Don't you want to play?" Amy asked getting closer to him with a sly look on her face.

"Don't be chicken." Cream said getting closer with the same look on her face.

"Chao chao chao chao chao." Cheese said.

"Me, chicken?!" Knuckles asked shocked and angry by those words.

"Perhaps Knuckles is just afraid to play?" Mr. Tanaka suggested while everyone except for Sonic, Rotor, Charles, Ella, and Chris leaned in with sly smiles on their faces.

"Afraid? I'm not afraid of anything!" Knuckles said getting annoyed by what they say.

"Great," Sonic landed right next to Knuckles with a smirk on his face, "then you'll play, huh?"

Knuckles groaned and rolled his eyes. He sighed and lowered his head; he moved his head back up with and yelled, "Alright, you asked for it. You want a team player? I'll give you a team player! Let's get this game on!"

Bunnie smirked while Eggman and Chuck went back to their rock, paper, scissors game to see who will bat first. She walked up to Knuckles and nudged him. "Yah sure changed yah mind really quick." She told him before walking to the dugout where Charles was waiting for them to arrive.

"Let's play ball." Decoe said while the robots got themselves out onto the field with Snively as the catcher.

'I don't see why I have to be the catcher.' Snively thought angrily before getting into position.

"Bring it on." Chris said as he got up to the plate holding the bat with determination. The robot threw the ball, and Chris gasped in surprise when the ball flew by him and into the catcher's glove.

'Ok, it's a good thing my glove was made for this situation.' Snively thought.

"Strike one." Decoe said holding his hand in the air. Chris looked at the robot while Sonic whistled in awe. The robot threw the ball again. "Strike two." Chris gripped the bat tightly and missed the third throw the robot pitched. "Strike three. One out."

"How can anyone hit it that fast?" Chris wondered while walking back to the dugout.

Eggman laughed, "Loser, ok boys, send in the next sucker."

Tails got out of the dugout and walked up to the plate. "It'll probably be a fast ball." The robot shot it's arm forward and stopped a few inches in front of the base before tossing the ball into the catcher's glove. "Huh?"

"Strike one." The robot retreated it's arm back to the normal length.

"Hey umpire!" Tails yelled in anger getting his face close to Decoe. "That's not fair!"

Decoe looked at Tails in boredom. "What do you want? It's not my fault he has long arms."

After Tails strikes out, Amy switched places with him but took her hammer as her bat instead of a normal bat. She lifts her hammer and says, "Give me your best pitch ball boy." The robot throws the ball, and Amy swings her hammer. "I got it." She hits the ball hard and makes it fly into the air on its way out of the stadium.

The team in the dugout cheered at the hit while Knuckles smiled, "We might not lose after all."

One of the robots grabbed his robot partner and threw him up towards the ball. The robot caught the ball right before it went out of the park. He landed on the ground while Decoe said, "She's out!"

"Huh?" Amy asked while stopping herself from running around the bases. "But I thought…" She trailed off. Eggman laughed at that. The teams switch, and Amy steps up on the pitcher's mound. "Now I'll show them what I can do. I'm a much better pitcher anyway." She throws the ball and smashes the robot apart which made Mr. Tanaka and Decoe look at the robot in surprise.

"Her pitches are just as bad as that hammer." Snively said a little nervous.

"Hm, so it seems, but it'll get us closer to the win anyway." Eggman told his nephew which made Snively smirk.

Amy waved her hand in apology while the robot put its head back on. "Uh, sorry about that." She said embarrassingly.

Bunnie sighed, "Why did Ah agree to let that girl be the pitcher?"

"Time to step it up." Sonic said when the robot hit the ball towards the outfield. He caught the ball then ran at the other robot and tagged it out.

"Safe." Sonic looked at the robot's leg and noticed that its foot was touching the base.

Sonic looked at Sally with his 'are you kidding me' look on his face and walked back to the outfield after tossing the ball back to Amy. "Eggman and his tricks are seriously getting on my nerves." He muttered.

Another robot came up to the plate and didn't swing when the ball came towards him. The robot on first base ran towards second while Mr. Tanaka threw the ball to Tails. Tails caught the ball and looked at the robot. He got ready but went into shock when the robot leaped off its legs over Tails onto the base. "Losing isn't fun."

"This game is seriously something Eggman is enjoying too much." Sally muttered.

Amy threw the ball again, and the robot hit the ball hard. "And, it's out of the park!" Eggman yelled while the robots ran around the bases.

Sonic ran out of the field, up the bleachers, and onto the sign and caught the ball with his usual smirk on his face. "Homerun. Homerun." Decoe said while waving his hand around in circles.

"You caught it Sonic, but if it is outside the fence it doesn't count." Chuck told Sonic from the dugout.

Sally groaned, "The way this game is going makes it seem like we're going to lose easily."

After a couple …7… innings Amy came back up to bat and smiled, "Bring it on robot."

Bunnie smirked, "Ah know what she's thinking."

The robot threw the ball, and Amy hit the ball which went flying right through the robot making it break apart. Amy got on first base and smiled and waved at the robot. "Sorry, that's a hit." She said happily.

Knuckles got up to the plate and got himself ready to hit the ball. The robot threw the ball, and Knuckles hit the ball hard. "Sad to say, but it is a homerun." Decoe said which made Sonic and his team cheer for Knuckles getting them two points bringing the score 32 to 35.

Meanwhile a new reporter and her camera man came onto the scene of the two teams playing baseball against each other. "Turn the camera on. It seems we finally got ourselves a news report." Scarlet Garcia said to her camera man.

"I'm already on it." The man told her.

Sally looked at the board then at the team. "Ok, our team is finally closing in on them." She looked at Mr. Tanaka then at Cheese. "Mr. Tanaka, I'm replacing you with someone who can give us a base."

"Huh?" Mr. Tanaka asked surprise by the move made by Sally.

Sally looked at Cheese and smiled, "Hey Cheese, do you think you can get us a base?"

"Chao chao." Cheese said happily. He grabbed a bat and flew over to home plate. He got on his feet and brought the bat back getting ready to swing at the ball.

The robot tried to zero in on the small box it had on the little Chao. The robot sweat dropped at the small box it had to work with. He threw the ball four times, each being a little too high or too low for Cheese to hit, and made Cheese be able to have a free walk to first base which got Snively who was hardly seen behind the mask and Eggman angry at it. "Ah, you big loser, you call yourself a pitcher?" Eggman asked angrily.

"You better not let it happen again." Snively said while gritting his teeth in anger. 'Of course the little Chao is really small, but the robot was made to be able to pitch for any type of person going to bat.' He looked at Cheese and sighed mentally, 'Of course, Chaos are not easy to pitch for either.'

Cream walked up to the plate with a determined look on her face. The pitcher winds the ball and was about to throw it when Cream gave her little girl eyes at it while saying, "Oh mister pitcher, could you maybe not throw the ball too hard? I never played before." The robot blushes a bit (if that was even possible) and drops the ball without thinking.

"Balk." Decoe said which made the robot get out of the trance Cream put it in. "Batter takes first base."

"Thank you Mr. Pitcher." Cream said while walking to first base happily which made Eggman and Snively really mad.

"I ought to throw you in the scrap heap!" Eggman yelled at the robot.

"You still have that?" Snively asked curiously.

"Unfortunately I do. If Sonic and his friends didn't keep finding ways to make my robots have a way to be defective I would have conquered Mobius, but that would only happen if Sonic didn't destroy the robots as well."

"Meaning…"

"I had to upgrade it a few times." Eggman mumbled sadly.

"Should have seen that one coming." Snively snorted and looked at Bunnie who was coming up to bat. "Well, it seems they planned this out pretty well this time."

Eggman looked at Bunnie and gulped, "It seems you're right about this one Snively, but we always have back up plans just in case."

The robot threw the ball, and Bunnie smirked, "Time to kick it into overdrive." She hits the ball hard and runs as the ball goes out of the park. "A homerun is something that Sally-girl ordered."

"Alright Bunnie, you got another homerun!" Rotor yelled happily.

"That means we're tied." Amy said.

Sally turned her head at Sonic who looked at the field with a smirk on his face. "I'm up, huh?" He asked her.

Sally nodded, "You know what to do." She looked at Bunnie and high fived her at tying the score. "Good job Bunnie."

Bunnie smirked and crossed her arms. "Eggman didn't see wha was coming." She turned her head to Cream and Cheese and smiled softly. "Good job ya'll."

Cream giggled while Cheese cheered happily. "Thank you Miss Bunnie."

Rotor looked up at the bleachers and widened his eyes in surprise. "Hey guys, you might want to look at this." Everyone turns their attention to the bleachers and sees the people gathering in the bleachers. "It seems we started to attract a crowd."

"Where did all of these people come from?" Albert Butler asked in shock.

"Well, it's my turn." Sonic grabs a bat and walks up to the plate with a serious expression on his face. The robot threw the ball, and Sonic bunted. He ran to the base and waved at the robot when he got there.

Sally chuckled, "Leave it to Sonic to find a way to push a robot's buttons." She grabbed the bat off the wall and walked out of the dugout.

Chris sighed, "I'm up after Sally, right?" His grandpa nodded which made Chris sigh and walk over to the wall of the dugout.

Sally narrowed her eyebrows at the robot and muttered, "All I need to do is avoid getting an out and have Sonic make it back to home plate." The robot threw the ball, and Sally swung the bat. She hit the ball hard and smirked as it went through the pitcher robot breaking it to pieces. She ran to first base while Sonic stopped on third.

Sonic looked at the robot on third and raised an eyebrow as the robot just caught the ball. 'I could risk it, but this kind of idea could go against me.' He thought before turning his head to Chris who was walking up to the plate. 'Oh no.'

Chris closed his eyes as the ball flew past him. "Strike one." Decoe said as the catcher threw the ball back to the pitcher.

"Oh no, what if I let the whole team down?" Chris asked himself.

"Strike two." Decoe said as Chris missed the second pitch thrown.

'Ok, time to boost up his confidence.' "Time out!" Sonic yelled making the T with his hands. "Hey Chris," Chris turned his head at Sonic and walked towards Sonic while Sonic walked up to Chris, "I know you can get a hit. There's nothing to it. All you have to do is concentrate."

Chris looked down in depression. "That's easy for you to say. He's pitching so fast."

"So he's throwing a couple fast balls. You can't let that get you down pal. Just keep on trying and don't give up!" Chris looked up at Sonic in shock. Sonic winked, "Now get out there and do your best."

Chris smiled and nodded, "Ok."

"Play ball." Decoe called when Sonic and Chris got back to their spots on the diamond.

Chris looked at the pitcher with determination. 'Sonic's right. I just have to keep trying.' He thought. The robot threw the ball, and Chris swung the bat.

"Strike three."

"At least I tried my best." Chris told himself while looking straight down at the ground.

"Chris, run!" His grandpa yelled.

Chris looked up and saw the ball bouncing on the ground away from him. Chris ran towards first base while Sally got on second base and Sonic got on home plate. Chris slid on the ground and touched the base with his hands just before the robot caught the ball. "I did it. I made it to first base." Chris said happily.

Everyone in the dugout cheered for Chris and Sonic while Eggman growled in frustration from his dugout. "Oh yeah, those bumbling clowns, they won't make a fool out of me." Bocoe came up to Dr. Eggman with a small control with a button for Eggman to push.

One of the robot heads flew up off the robot and grabbed onto Sonic's head which made Sonic ask, "What's that?"

"Oh dear, my robot, it's malfunctioning." Dr. Eggman said in fake fear with Bocoe doing the same next to him. "It's gonna blow any second now. Run Sonic. Hurry! Run away!"

Chris looked at Sonic and asked, "Sonic, what are we going to do?"

Sonic tried to push the head off his head with his hands and said, "He's trying to get us to forfeit the game. I got to get rid of this thing quick." Sonic takes off towards the field and runs around the field hoping the head will come off.

Sally grabs NICOLE from her holster and opened the hand held computer up. "NICOLE, hack into the robot and have it release its hold on Sonic's head!" She commanded.

"Hey, you're really hanging on." Sonic commented.

"Sonic, you need to jump!" Sally yelled to her boyfriend.

"Ok!" Sonic jumped into the air and felt the claws slipping off his head. 'Oh, I get it.' He grabbed the robot head and threw it farther up and watched it explode above him. He whistled, "Close one." He landed on the ground.

Eggman and Snively laughed at Sonic and his friends while they flew into the air on the Egg Mobile. "You may have defeated us in baseball, but with the shiny blue chaos emerald in my uncle's pocket…"

"I would say that it's safe inside my pocket." Eggman told his nephew which made Snively growl a bit.

"It doesn't matter cause it seems like we won anyway." Snively told his uncle then looked at Sonic with a smirk on his face. "Better luck next time you blue furred hairball." The two leave on the Egg Mobile while the ship carrying the baseball team followed after them.

"Now he has the chaos emerald." Amy said sadly.

Everyone breaks their trance on Eggman leaving and look around the stadium to see everyone cheering them for winning the game. They look around with smiles on their faces with Sonic putting his arm around Sally's waist which got him a kiss on the cheek. "As you can see there was quite a turn out for this event. The game of course was the last to be played here at the stadium." Scarlet Garcia said to everyone watching the TV. Suddenly everyone started to cheer even more which made her turn her head and gasp, "Could that be?"

C man came through the door and walked up to Sonic and his friends who made Chris say, "Hey look, that's Elmer Johnson."

Elmer Johnson came up to Albert and said, "I was watching at home. I must say it was quite a remarkable game. It's all thanks to you Al, and I…Well Al, I can't help but think about how much you've done for the Diamonds over the years and a great friend you've been."

"Thank you." Albert said back.

"I'm thinking of moving turf over to the new stadium intact. I sure could use your help."

Albert gasped in happiness. "Sure thing." The two shake hands in agreement.

Charles chuckled, "Well guys, we may have lost the chaos emerald, but we've learned an important lesson about working together."

Sonic chuckled, "Now Uncle Chuck, you don't need to blabber on about what we've learned out on the field, but I can say this game was actually fun."

Charles laughed, "I couldn't agree more Sonny-boy."

Sonic looked around and said, "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think its time for us to get out of here." The others nod in agreement, and everyone except Albert and Elmer leave the field in a hurry.

Chuck stopped himself and turned around. "It'll be nice to have you guys come to our place sometime." He told them.

"We'll hold you on that offer." Elmer told Chuck. Chuck chuckled then ran off to his car out in the parking lot. The two smile and look at the crowd. "One last wave my friend?"

"Wouldn't mind if I do." Albert replied back. The two wave to the crowd and walk away while the crowd continued cheering.

Later that night after most of the team had gone to bed, Rotor stayed up on the roof looking up at the sky with a smile on his face. "Well mom and dad, my friends and I had a blast playing some baseball. I just wish you guys were here to see me." His smile became a little sad. "I'll see you guys and tell you guys about when I get back home."

"Ah know yah'll tell them." Bunnie said behind him. Rotor turned around to see a smirking Bunnie. "Don't worry Rotor. Weh'll get back."

Rotor smiled softly then rubbed the back of his neck. "Were you wondering when I would come outside to talk to myself?" He asked her quietly.

Bunnie giggled, "Of course not Sugarh, Ah wouldn't wonder about that, even though weh did have a small moment to think about them."

Rotor sighed in relief. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway." He got up and yawned, "I better get some sleep. All that excitement had finally caught up with me."

Bunnie smirked, "Ah bet it did." She watched him walk down the ladder into the attic before turning her head to the sky. "Ah'll be sure to tell yah as well Antoine. Yah would love to hear this story." She whispered before going down the ladder after Rotor.

Tails looked out the window in the room he was given and sighed, 'We lost the chaos emerald, but we'll get the next one. I'm sure of it.' He smiled before closing his eyes and dozing off into a peaceful sleep.

Charles took a sip of his hot tea and sighed. "Something bothering you?" Chuck asked while walking into the room.

Charles looked at Chuck and chuckled softly, "You could say that."

"Is it about the chaos emerald?"

Charles shook his head and chuckled, "Sometimes I wonder what could have happened if Sonic had never left Knothole."

"You might want to explain what Knothole and Freedom Fighters to me. I can't seem to remember if you told me about them or not." Chuck told his friend.

Charles laughed, "I'll be honest. I can't seem to remember myself, but I might as well explain anyway. It might help relax my mind a bit from the excitement." Chuck smiled and sat in the seat across the table where Charles was sitting. "It all started one day…"

Knuckles stood on a branch on a tree in the forest and looked up at the moon with a frown on his face. "I let Eggman get away with the chaos emerald." He told himself. "I could have taken the emerald before Eggman could have put it in his pocket, but he could have gotten the second emerald if I didn't destroy the machine." He looked down at his knuckles and sighed, "Of course, I got to stop looking at the bad things about the situation. There are now only five emeralds to find, and the master emerald still needs me to protect it." He laid down on the branch and yawned, 'I'll start looking in the morning.'

Sonic and Sally were lying down on the bed together with smiles on their faces. "Goodnight Sal."

"Goodnight Sonic." She replied before snuggling into him.


	12. Fly Spy

Around midnight Rouge the Bat was looking at the museum through her eye scanner with a smirk on her face. 'This world has so many types of gems. Too bad none of them are chaos emeralds.' She thought as she moved the scanner away from her eye. She jumped off from hanging upside down on the tree and flew straight towards the museum after putting the scanner back in her pocket. She flew to the top of the museum and landed on the roof next to the glass window. She looked through the roof and chuckled, "This is too easy."

Rouge jogged up to the display case after breaking into the Museum and jumped over the bars surrounding the display case. She looked at the diamond with fascination then sliced the glass apart with her feet while the alarm was blaring around her. The glass that was sliced slid onto the ground. Rouge smirked and grabbed the diamond that was surrounded by the glass. "Hello gorgeous." She said to the diamond. She put her card down on the holder and chuckled, "Time to go." She flew up and through the opening of the glass she made for her escape.

Rouge flew over the city with a glitter of love on her face while looking at the diamond in her hand. "You may not be a chaos emerald, but you'll do for now." She flew over the city then stopped on top of a building while looking around the city. "Now where would Sonic and his friends be?" She wondered.

"Ok, I might as well ask. What are we doing again?" Sonic asked his friend Tails while tossing the baseball between his hands.

Sally got in the second seat to the back with Bunnie following her into the back seat. "We need to start searching for the other chaos emeralds. After the incident with Dr. Eggman at the baseball game I decided that we start looking for the other chaos emeralds and stop fooling around waiting for the other five to appear." Sally told him while buckling herself into the seat.

"I wish that I could come along though." Chris said sadly with his head lowered.

Sonic sighed, "We're sorry Chris, but Bunnie's robotic parts need a little fixing, and Uncle Chuck is still trying to figure out why her functions aren't working so well."

Charles watched the video of Bunnie's rockets going out and her cannon being unable to fire. 'It's a good thing that I decided to have her robot parts checked out a couple days after the game. Things would have been nasty if it was during a battle.'

After Rotor gets into the seat behind the pilot's seat where Tails was Sonic jumped onto the X Tornado and says, "Ok Tails, you can start anytime you're ready."

Tails nodded his head and yelled, "Ok guys, let's start searching for the chaos emeralds." He started the engines and closed the hatches. Sonic smirked and leaned against the window on the back hatch which made Sally roll her eyes and groan slightly. "Let's do it guys." Tails drove the X Tornado down the driveway while Chuck made the trees move down for Tails to have room on the runway.

"I always get excited when it comes with having an adventure." Chuck said happily.

Chris looked at his grandpa and said, "But grandpa, I've hardly ever seen you go on the adventures in the first place."

Chuck chuckled, "Does it matter? I enjoy seeing our friends take off to a new adventure even though I hardly get to go with them." He looked down at his grandson and asked, "Don't you have to get ready for school?"

"Ah!" Chris yelled before running off towards the mansion.

Chuck watched him then sighed, "Sometimes you can't get what you always wanted, but at least Chris isn't growing up like his father." He smirked before walking up the stairs to help Charles with the research on Bunnie's short circuited robotic parts.

While the X Tornado had taken off towards the sky Fiona stayed in the forest near the workshop. She watched the five leave then sighed, 'Getting their chaos emerald would be easy, but they wouldn't be able to lead me to the location of the other chaos emeralds that leaves me to get Eggman's chaos emerald.' She watched Chris leave for school which made her smirk, "The kid on the other hand might be able to lead me to the next chaos emerald." She made sure to stay in hiding while keeping her eyes on Chris unaware of Rouge following Chris in the shadows as well.

Meanwhile at the Whitehouse the President and his associates were having a private meeting about the situation dealing with Eggman. "Something must be done gentlemen. We must take action. Eggman is a threat to our national security." The President told his men seriously. "We've got no choice but to launch an attack."

"Mr. President, I want to stop this Eggman as much as you do, but it's not so simple." The chairman told the President.

"I'm afraid he's right sir." The man said while looking over the reports given to him from the men who looked over Eggman's robot. "After examining one of the remnants of Eggman's robots, we've determined that his technical capabilities and military hardware far surpass our current weapon system."

"That might be true," the third man put in, "but it doesn't change the fact that something could be done."

"Would you consider asking Sonic to assist with this mission?" The man standing up asked which made the third man turn his head to him.

"Sonic?" The President asked.

"Eggman's an unusual enemy sir and that calls for an unusual ally." The glasses man explained. "With this in mind sir I think Sonic's got what it takes to get the best of him." The President got up from his seat and walked toward the window while the man continued explaining, "He just might be the only hope we have Mr. President."

"That's true, but how are we even know that we can communicate with a hedgehog?" The President asked.

"Our operatives have observed him speaking to the young boy he's staying with. He seems to understand the language."

The President turned his head to his employee and sighed mentally. "Fine, then we'll do it."

The glasses man smiled, "Sir, I'm sure you made the right decision."

Later that day Mr. Stewart was told the plan on how the government was going to trick Sonic and his friends to have them work together to take down Eggman. Mr. Stewart turned his communicator off and nodded, "Ok, now it's time for me to set the trap."

Outside the building Rouge kept herself hanging upside down near the window with a frown on her face. 'I know Sonic and the others have a chaos emerald, and it would be great to get my hands on it, but anything can come up last minute.'

"Hey, I bet that's the chaos emerald that you and Sonic have been trying to find, right Chris?" Frances asked which caught Rouge's attention.

"Kinda." Chris answered honestly.

"Wow, it looks like that?" Danny asked while staring at the picture Chris drew in awe.

"Let's keep the chatting to the minimum and focus on the painting." Mr. Stewart interrupted them which got them to go back to their painting.

"Uh right." The boys said in agreement.

Mr. Stewart looked at Chris's painting and asked, "What's that you're painting Chris?"

"Uh, an emerald." Chris answered honestly with his eyes showing a little fear about being caught on the spot.

"But I thought all emeralds are supposed to be green?"

Rouge rolled her eyes at the question she heard through her ear piece. 'I am so glad that I set this microphone up in the room.' She thought while hearing Chris and Mr. Stewart talking about a chaos emerald being found at Silky Heights. She smirked.

"In fact if I'm not mistaken, they found that emerald in a dilapidated factory not too long ago." Mr. Stewart told Chris not know about other animals hearing the news.

"Now we're talking." Rouge said before walking down the alley to her destination.

Rouge smirked while hanging upside down inside a tree near the school, "Hm, who knows what interesting little tidbits you can pick up if you can hang around for a little while?" She left the school grounds towards her destination.

When school was let out Chris and Danny left towards Chris's house with Mr. Stewart watching them with amusement. 'The plan is all set. Now they just have to spring it.' He thought before taking a sip of his coffee.

Back at Chris's house Sonic and the others had finished their search before lunch and had stayed in the top floor of the workshop eating together. After they were done eating, Charles, Chuck, and Rotor went into the basement with Bunnie to fix her robotic parts, and Tails, Amy, and Cream watched TV. Sonic and Sally had left for a run. Well, Sonic's actually running with Sally being held in his arms.

Chris and Danny arrived at the workshop and ran up the stairs onto the second floor and looked directly at Tails, Amy, and Cream and Cheese. "Hey guys, you'll never guess what we've just heard." Chris said happily.

"Huh?" The four looked at Chris and Danny and noticed their excited faces.

"Another chaos emerald has been found at the dilapidated factory which isn't too far from here." Chris told them.

"Really?" Tails asked getting excited about the news. Chris nodded which made Tails smile. "That's great Chris. I'm gonna give NICOLE the message so she can tell Sally about this." He ran down the steps and grabbed his communicator off the counter. He adjusted the communicator on his ear and smiled, "I am so glad NICOLE was able to give us the right frequency to build these."

"I'm gonna tell Miss Bunnie about this." Cream said happily and ran down the stairs.

Amy reached her hand out and yelled, "Hey Cream, wait for me!" She ran after Cream leaving the two boys alone in the room.

They look at each other, drop their bags, and yell, "Wait for us!"

Cream entered the elevator and pressed the button to close the doors. Amy ran up to the elevator and reached her hands out just in time for the doors to close on her. She got her hands on the door and yelled, "Oh man, Cream, you didn't wait for me!"

Tails looked at Amy and sweat dropped, "Some things are too easy to know about, but this is just ridiculous." He sighed and finished his message to NICOLE.

Charles finished adjusting the elbow in Bunnie's arm and sighed in relief. "There we go. Everything seems to be good to go now."

Bunnie moved her legs around and smirked, "Yah didn't happen to add anything new to them, did yah?"

Charles chuckled, "I might have upgraded a couple things, but you need to find out for yourself. I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise." He walked towards the tool chest and started to put the tools away while Rotor was looking at a new design that he made.

Chuck looked at Rotor and asked, "What do you have there, Rotor?"

Rotor looked up at Chuck and said, "This blueprint is a new vehicle design that I made. I specified it to be just like one of those cars you guys drive around here."

"I hope there is more to it than that."

Rotor nods and spreads the paper over the desk. "I designed the blueprints to add special things that we might need in the future."

"I thought that's why you and Tails built the X Tornado for?" Charles asked.

"It is." Bunnie answered which made the guys look at her. "Rotor wanted to get himself a set of wheels for himself while he's here."

Charles and Chuck chuckled while Rotor laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his neck. "Ok, I wanted us to have a car that can go at least half of Sonic's speed." He told them honestly.

The elevator door dings and opens up which made the four turn their head to see Cream running out excited. "You'll never believe it. Another chaos emerald has been found." She told them while running up to Bunnie. She stopped and looked up at Bunnie with excitement in her eyes. "Isn't it great?"

"It sure is sweetheart." Bunnie said while rubbing Cream's head who giggled at the affection from her friend.

Charles rubbed his chin and asked, "Cream, how do you know that there's been a sight of a chaos emerald?"

"Hm?" Cream looked at Charles wondering who said that then smiled, "Chris told us that his teacher had heard of an emerald sighting in an abandoned warehouse not too far from here."

'Chris heard it from his teacher huh? I would probably believe it was real if my personal scanner had picked up a signal.' Charles thought before crossing his arms. "Hm, I see. Tell Tails that I'm coming along. I want to see this chaos emerald myself."

Cream nodded, "Ok Uncle Chuck." She ran back into the elevator and pressed the button to go back to the main floor.

Meanwhile Rouge stopped in her hiding spot at the crossroad where she saw the sign.

Rouge's right ear started to twitch.

"It seems that Sonic is on his way with that Sally girl."

She jumped into the bushes behind the sign and wait to see if Sonic and the others will fall for the trap.

Sonic ran down the road with Sally on his back which made him groan a bit. "Why couldn't I carry you in my arms instead? I know you like it there better."

Sally chuckled, "That might be true Sonic, but the information Tails has given us is quite interesting." She looked at the data files of the chaos emeralds on NICOLE and continued, "If the red emerald is in that warehouse I might be able to get NICOLE to start having a tracer to locate the other emeralds when we are close by."

"Um, I do have one thing to ask though." Sally looked at Sonic with a raised eyebrow. "The whole time we've been here I haven't seen NICOLE come out in her Mobian body."

Sally looked down at NICOLE just when a lynx came out in the holographic form. "I have my reasons Sonic. We can't let the Thorndykes know about my knowledge to be wondering around like the rest of you." She told him. "They won't be ready."

"It doesn't matter if they are ready or not NICOLE. I'm not gonna force you to show yourself to anyone unless you want to do it." He told her. NICOLE looked down with sadness in her eyes. "NICOLE, you're one of the best machines I know, and I wouldn't want to have you be replaced by any other machine in the world."

NICOLE smiled sadly and whispered, "Thanks Sonic." Her holographic form disappeared while Sally just watched the two talk. "I'm glad Sally has you around."

Sally looked up at saw the sign ahead and raised an eyebrow when she saw what it said. Sonic skidded to a stop in front of the sign and rubbed his chin. "Is it just me, or does this seem like a trap?" Sally asked as she got off Sonic's back to get a closer look at the sign.

"Who care? I think these people know who we are. Besides, we will be getting a chaos emerald out of this anyway." He told her. Sally narrowed her eyebrows at the sign in suspicion. Sonic put his hand on her shoulder which made her look at him. "Even if it is a trap, we can't stay hiding much longer, Sal. Plus, we can finally go on a date."

Sally giggled, "You're right. I guess that I'm putting too much thought into this."

They look up when they heard the engines of the X-Tornado and point down the road where the arrow was pointing. Sonic picked Sally up and took off down the road. Bunnie, who was flying next to the X-Tornado, said, "Sugar-hog and Sally-girl are going down that way."

"I'm on it." Tails flew the X-Tornado around and went after the couple.

"Thanks for letting me come along Sir Charles." Danny said while looking at the scenery below them.

Charles chuckled, "No problem Danny. I am curious why you had wanted to come along in the first place, but your reason should be the same as Chris's reason." He closed his eyes and crossed his arms, 'I'm also wondering why only Chris heard about it. It doesn't seem to make complete sense.'

When the X-Tornado flew over the sign after Sonic and Sally, the arrow fell off of the post which made Rouge pop her head out of the bushes with smirks on her face. "They fell for it." Rouge said.

Rouge then takes off towards the factory.

After a few minutes Rouge saw the gate with the 'keep out' sign on it. "That's it. Now to see if I could find another emerald." Rouge said. She flew over the gate towards the warehouse Rouge landed outside the broken window of the warehouse and looked around. 'Hm, now where is that emerald'.

Suddenly spot lights were turned on and pointed straight on Rouge. the troops surrounded Rouge with their gun pointing at her. "My my, trying to trap me?" Rouge asked the army putting her hands on her hips.

"Don't make a move." A blond haired woman told Rouge.

Rouge put her hands up and closed her eyes. "Whatever you like?" The blond woman walks up to Rouge with her hand reaching back to grab the handcuffs. She grabbed the handcuffs then Rouge's arm when Rouge said, "You know you're pretty tough for an old lady."

The men start laughing at the comment while the woman blushes in embarrassment. "What are you clowns laughing at?" She asked angrily. "Commander!" She looks at the Commander who coughs to cover up the laugh.

"I'm not going anywhere." Rouge told them. "Matter of fact, I kind a like being in the spotlight."

"Forget the cuffs." The Commander said before walking up to the two. "What's your name?" He asked looking at Rouge.

"I'm Rouge that's Rouge the Bat." She said with her hands on her hips.

"Hey, I've seen you somewhere before." He looked at her for a couple seconds the remembered. "That's right. You're the one that snuck into the National Museum and stole that diamond, aren't ya?"

"Who me?"

"We set up a trap to catch Sonic, but who do we wind up but a jewel thief." He looks back at the blond woman and continued, "Funny how things worked out that way."

Rouge smirked and walked past the two. "So are we going or not?" She asked before all the men including the commander and the woman leave the warehouse with her.

Sonic ran down the street then stopped which made Sally raise an eyebrow. "Did you find it?" She asked while looking at him.

Sonic narrowed his eyebrows. "No, I think we were led on a wild goose chase." He told her.

"Maybe you should go the other way and see if it leads to the warehouse." NICOLE suggested while making her holographic-self come out of the screen.

"That might not be a bad idea." Sonic looked at the forest in front of him and sighed, "Yep, we're gonna have to turn around."

"I'll tell Tails." NICOLE told them before disappearing from the screen. She entered the main frame of the computer on the X-Tornado and appeared in front of Tails which made him gasp a bit in shock. "Sorry for the intrusion Tails, but it seems that we were given the wrong impression. Sonic's going to turn around and go the other way to see if the warehouse is that way."

Tails nodded, "Ok, we'll turn around and follow you guys then."

"Tell Sonic and Sally not to do anything stupid while on this mission. I don't want to become a great uncle yet." Charles added in which made Tails and NICOLE blush a bit.

"I'll be sure to tell them." She said before leaving the computer mainframe.

Tails scratched his head in thought then asked, "When did NICOLE have the ability to travel to other computers?"

"She doesn't really." Charles told the fox. "She travels to other machines but is still in the computer Sally holds. It could be that Sally or NICOLE installed a small mechanism into the mainframe so she would be able to communicate with you as herself too."

Tails sighed, "There are so many things that still confuse me." He turned the X-Tornado around while trying to ignore the complaints coming from the kids in the back about being hungry. 'I seem to be hungry as well. We should have packed some food.' He thought before flying off after Sonic who had started to run down the road again.

Sonic, Sally, Tails, and Charles looked around the warehouse in suspicion while Chris and Danny had fallen asleep in the X-Tornado. Sally opened up NICOLE and watched as NICOLE came out in her Mobian body. The lynx gave Sally a nod and said, "I'll start looking for anything suspicious."

"While you do that, the rest of us will see if the chaos emerald is around here." Sally told NICOLE. The two went different ways and continued searching for anything they could find.

Charles looked up and narrowed his eyebrows, "It seems we might have been tricked."

Tails looked at Charles in shock while Sonic watched Sally and NICOLE go different directions. "What do you mean Uncle Chuck?" Tails asked with a surprised look on his face.

"It means that some people know of our existence outside of the people we met." Sonic told his buddy. "NICOLE figured that we might be setting off a trap, but it seems that there's no trap now."

NICOLE picked a microchip off the barrel and narrowed her eyebrows at it. 'What is one of our microchips doing here?' She thought. 'Only the Freedom Fighters have these things, but it could be possible if someone else got their hands on a few.' She jumped over the railing and landed behind Charles. "Yes, it seems the trap might have been sent off by one of our kind." The lynx showed the microchip to the guys while Sally walked up to NICOLE. "Whoever had set it off left us a message."

"Who would do that?" Tails asked with shock written all over his face.

Sonic crossed his arms and watched Sally place the microchip into NICOLE's hard drive. "I don't know, but whoever it is we need to be careful." He told them.

Sally pressed a couple buttons and nodded, "Ok, let's see who sent us this message."

An image of Rouge The Bat came up in full size in front of them which made them all gasp in surprise.

Sonic put his hand on Sally's shoulder.

Charles balled his hands up and said, "Tails, you better get the X-Tornado ready. The kids need to get something to eat and get to bed for tomorrow."

"Sure thing Uncle Chuck." Tails said with sadness showing all over his face. He walked away leaving the four alone.

Charles turned to his nephew and said, "We'll talk about this when we get back to the house."

The other three nod their heads while Charles leaves the warehouse. The three look at each other while Sally pulls the microchip out of NICOLE's computer. "Let's go home you guys." Sonic told them before anything could be said. "This conversation is probably going to take a while."

NICOLE nodded in agreement and went back into her computer while Sonic picked Sally up bridal style. "You really need to stop picking me up like this, or people will start to get the wrong impression not that I mind of course." Sally told her boyfriend.

Sonic shrugged, "It doesn't matter what people think about this. It matters what you think about this." Sally blushed while NICOLE giggled quietly in the machine. Sonic chuckled then ran off while Tails flew the X-Tornado back towards the house.

Rouge landed on the ground and followed the G.U.N. team towards Eggman's base. Topaz watched as Rouge grabbed the rope off of the commander's belt and flew up towards the base. 'You sure know how to make yourself known.' Rouge thought sarcastically.

At the Thorndykes' residence Chris and Danny were given some food and went to bed right after. Amy, Cream, and Cheese were already in bed fast asleep, but the rest of the gang and Grandpa Chuck were all in the lab watching the message Fiona had given them. Bunnie and Rotor watched the recording with hate in their eyes while Chuck watched it with curiosity.

After the video was over Chuck excused himself to bed since he couldn't find a way to keep himself awake anymore. The others watched him leave then looked at NICOLE who had just made her lynx form appear in the middle of the room. She looked at them and asked, "What did you want us to meet for Charles?"

Charles cleared his throat and made sure everyone was looking at him. "It seems that the people of this world are becoming more aware of us every day. Pretty soon everyone will know of our existence on this planet. I do not know if it will be a good thing or a bad thing." He told them honestly.

"Relax Uncle Chuck." Sonic told his uncle. "Who cares what they think, all that matters is that they know the truth about us and Eggman. As long as they know that, we'll be fine."

"What about people who don't care about that?" Rotor asked his friend.

Sonic sighed, "We just have to deal with it including what Sally is."

Sally nodded and crossed her arms. "I agree with sonic, but we're going to keep some information to ourselves. There are quite a few things they do not need to know about including what we don't know yet." She told them.

Bunnie looked at her arm and said, "Ah don't know Sally-girl. Some things seem easier to hide then others." Everyone looked at her arm then her legs and sighed in agreement. "Ah don't mind telling them wha had happened to meh, but Ah don't want yah to tell them."

"We'll tell them our stories, but we'll only mention what they need to know." Charles told them. "Now, what are we going to do about Eggman's base?"

Sonic and Tails looked at each other and grinned. "Oh, that's simple." Sonic told his uncle while pointing at Tails and himself. "Tails will just have to fly me close enough to the base so I can get inside to fight Eggman."

"We're going to need a distraction though." Sally told Sonic.

"How about we go and attack when the people from this planet start to attack the base?" NICOLE suggested.

Charles rubbed his chin in thought and chuckled, "That's a big move on our part, but it's the only move we have." He nodded in agreement and looked at Rotor. "Rotor, I'll need you to get your plans completed a little sooner than we planned. You need to make a carrier plane where we'll be able to hold more than just four people like the X-Tornado."

Rotor nodded, "I'm already on it." He held up the plans with a smirk on his face.

Charles nodded, "Good. Bunnie, you and Sally will help the people who get inside the base and try to do what you do best."

"Don't worry Sir Charles." Bunnie told him.

"Tails will take care with the air support with the X-Tornado after getting you three into Eggman's base." Charles finished. "I'll take command here with Chuck and the others. Amy might go with Rotor to be his co-pilot."

Sonic smirked, "Sounds like a plan Unc. Now we have that out of the way we should hit the hay and get ourselves some sleep."

NICOLE nodded then asked, "What about Fiona Fox? We can't just leave her out of the picture after what she told us in the message."

Charles sighed, "Agreed, but the most likely thing she'll do is join Bunnie and Sally to destroy the base from the inside."

"Wait!" Tails exclaimed which made everyone look at him. "What about Knuckles? It's pretty obvious that he should know about this."

Sonic scoffed, "Knuckles will find out by himself and will likely attack his own way. He probably would expect us to show up a little later after he arrives." He walked over to the elevator and smirked, "Besides, Knux can take care of himself. There's no need to worry about him."

Tails nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Sally walked over to Sonic while NICOLE virtualized back into her computer. "Goodnight you guys." She waved to her friends and entered the elevator with her boyfriend. The door closed behind them leaving the others to talk amongst themselves.

Rotor put the plans down on the table and grabbed a pencil. "I'm gonna finish the designs for the carrier then head to bed." He told them.

Tails yawned then nodded, "Ok, I'll help you build it in the morning." He walked away with Bunnie and Charles following him towards the elevator.

Rotor heard the elevator open and close but didn't pay any attention to it. "Time to finish up the ideas I got for this." He muttered before drawing the ideas that started to appear in his mind.

Meanwhile at Eggman's base Rouge ran down the hallway and stopped when she heard a noise coming down the hall. She grabbed ear plugs and was going to stick them in her ears when Snively appeared around the corner. He smirked at her then chuckled, "Well, it seems that my uncle's robot was set off by someone else, and it also looks like we have a familiar intruder."

Dr. Eggman arrives on the scene just in time to avoid getting flown into by Rouge and Topaz. He watches the two leave with a raised eyebrow. "Who's that?" He wondered before turning his head to the robot sparking. When the robot exploded Eggman yelled while the flames went over him and down the hall.

Rouge flew past Snively and out of the building which made Snively look at her then at the flames coming towards him. "Oh no!" Snively jumped out of the way while the explosion went off through the hole that Rouge left out of. 'That was a little too close.' He thought.

Snively ran down the hall and stopped when he saw his uncle covered in suit. "Well, it seems you security was able to do something." He told his uncle.

Dr. Eggman coughed then growled, "Let's just hope that the chaos emerald wasn't stolen, or I'll be angry for your moral lack of support."

"On the contrary sir, I ran into someone on the way here. It seems our woman fox has finally made an appearance." He told his uncle.

"Did you take care of her?" Dr. Eggman asked while looking through the debris of the machine that held the chaos emerald.

"I made sure that some robots went after her." Snively crossed his arms and entered the room. He looked around and saw the hole in the floor which made him narrow his eyebrows. He walked towards the hole and growled, "I don't think they were after the emerald."

"Here it is." Dr. Eggman grabbed the light blue chaos emerald and asked, "Why do you say that Snively?"

Snively looked at the generators with anger planted on his face. "I think they were trying to find something that could get rid of this base."

Eggman walked over to Snively and looked down at the generators through the hole. "Hm, you might be right. We better increase our defenses when they'll attack." He turned around and walked away with his nephew following. "Snively, you can make sure that the robots clean the place up correctly. It seems I need to find a place to put the chaos emerald for now."

"Yes sir." Snively answered and left his uncle to do what he was told to do while Eggman went back to the main room. "I might not have recognized that bat, but I know that she was after the emerald. The woman with her on the other hand was after something else.' He thought before smirking. "We'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen again." He chuckled and continued walking down the hallway to start the clean-up robots for their job.


	13. Beating Eggman Part 1

Lying down on the roof of the Thorndyke's mansion, Sonic the Hedgehog was looking at a magazine to see if there any place for him to see that he could run to that wasn't over water. 'There are so many places to go to that are past those oceans Chris talks about.' He thought sadly. He stopped on a page that showed the Eiffel Tower. He read the small description and smirked, "Now there's a place for me to take Sally. She will definitely enjoy this."

"She'll enjoy wha Sugerhog?" Bunnie asked which made Sonic nearly lose grip of the magazine in his hands.

Sonic got up off his back with a groan. "Geez Bunnie, you could warn a guy when you are nearby." He told her while Bunnie snatched the magazine out of his hand.

Bunnie looked at the page Sonic was on and smirked, "Well, yah sure know how to pick it. Ah wouldn't mind having Antoine taking meh there as well." She closed the magazine then asked, "Why yah up here anyway? Ah thought yah and Sally-girl would be making out."

Sonic chuckled, "We've haven't made out at all. Plus, we're a little too mixed up to be doing that anyway. By mixed up I mean that things are about to get crazy when we attack Dr. Eggman."

Bunnie sighed and sat down on the roof next to Sonic. "Ah know wha yah mean. Ah just wish Antoine would be here to join us."

Sonic chuckled and looked up at the sky with his hands behind his head. "Well, anything could have happened that day when chaos control went off." He told her which made them frown. "Anything could have happened." He muttered to himself before shrugging it off. "No use worrying about the past. Things happen, and I plan on finding out if anyone else from Knothole is here."

"Weh'll join yah when yah start searching." Bunnie told him before getting up and leaving. "Ah better make sure Cream and Cheese haven't done anything wrong."

Sonic chuckled, "They haven't. I should know since they are too innocent."

Bunnie giggled before waving goodbye to her friend. 'He's right about Cream being too innocent, but so much has happened before she even knew about Dr. Eggman.' Bunnie thought before growling in anger. 'He ruined our lives, but weh can't say that weh didn't hit hard back either.' Bunnie jumped off the roof onto the ground and walked through the back door of the mansion. Bunnie ran her normal hand through her hair and sighed, "Weh'll be back together soon Antoine. Ah just know it."

"Miss Bunnie! Miss Bunnie, you're not going to believe it." Cream yelled while running up to Bunnie with Cream and Ella following.

"Wha's going on?" Bunnie asked them.

"The President has decided to take action against that Dr. Eggman." Ella told her. "I know you guys have history about this man, but I don't know what those people are up to. They could lose so many people when they attack."

Bunnie narrowed her eyebrows and nodded, "Ah see yah point, but ya don't have to worry. Weh've been planning for this day to happen." Bunnie smirked then ran out of the house with Cream and Cheese following her. 'The day is finally here. It's time for the others to know.' She entered the workshop and ran up the stairs into the lab on the top floor.

Sally, who was talking lying on the bed, turned her head when she heard the hatch open and looked at Bunnie who had a determined look on her face. "What's up?" Sally asked curiously.

"It's time." Bunnie told her best friend. "The President had decided to attack Dr. Eggman."

Sally got off the bed and had her determined look on her face. "Let's go." She followed Bunnie down the stairs and into the elevator with Cream, who had stayed near the elevator, joining them.

Fiona Fox watched the news while sitting in a tree. She listened to what the news reporter said up until what the man had planned to tell the public about what they planned to do while attacking Dr. Eggman. She smirked before hopping onto the roof of the building. 'I hope that Sally and the others are already planning what to do against Eggman.' She smirked, "They should already be a step ahead anyway." She kept on running and hopping across roof tops before disappearing into a forest close by.

Knuckles climbed up the side of the mountain with his knuckles and reached the top in a few seconds. He moved forward a bit and looked over the city before him. "Alright, where's that emerald?" He looked up and watched as the X-Tornado flew over him. 'Well, if Tails has gotten anything he'll be the one person I should follow. Hopefully Sally, Bunnie, or Rotor is in the machine. I do need a little catching up to do.'

Charles rubbed his chin in thought then nodded, "Ok, we won't have much time to prepare when they do attack. Unfortunately, we have to wait for Tails, Amy, Chris, and Francis to return with the X-Tornado in order for us to sort out our plans completely."

Bunnie ran her hand through her hair again and sighed, "Ah'll go search for them and try to speed up the process of their joy ride." She left the underground lab while Cream and Cheese helped Rotor finish up the finishing touches on the transport jet.

"Mr. Rotor, what exactly are you building?" Cream asked as she handed him the last wire he needed to finish the master control system for NICOLE so she could fly the jet from her computer.

He took the wire from Cream and smiled, "I'll tell you once I finish connecting this last wire." He connected the final wire which turned the master control 'on' for NICOLE to use whenever she was needed to fly the machine. Rotor wiped his hands then closed the panel. "It's quite simple to explain actually. What I'm building is a carrier plane so all of us to be going together inside the machine instead of having some of us sitting or standing outside on the plane like the X-Tornado."

Cream smiled, "This jet is made so we could be together while going on vacation?"

Rotor smiled then rubbed Cream's head. "Well, you can say that. I also designed it to be able to rescue people who need it after crazy missions like taking on Dr. Eggman and Snively at their base." He balled his hands up and growled under his breath before sighing.

"Did Dr. Eggman do some bad things to you and the others before Mr. Rotor?" Cream asked curiously.

Rotor closed his eyes and sighed, "Yeah, you could say that." He looked at the jet then at Cream. "Cream, I need you to go on and play. The rest of us have some business to talk about."

Cream frowned while Rotor started to walk away, "Are you guys going to talk about fighting Dr. Eggman?"

Rotor stopped walking and frowned, "Yeah, we are."

He looked at her and watched her nod in acceptance before walking to the elevator. "Be careful." She told him before disappearing into the elevator.

Rotor removed his cap and scratched his head. "I don't know how you got involved with all of this Cream, but it's best to say that you do not deserve to be put in harm's way." He muttered before walking over to Sally and Charles.

Sonic watched as Bunnie flew off in the distance to join Tails and the others in the search for the chaos emerald. He shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes. "I'm guessing she's going to see what the people are up to back in town." He told himself before smirking. "She should be fine for now."

Ella had just finished washing the dishes and was walking through the main hallway when she heard the doorbell. She turned her attention to the door and smiled, "Well, it seems we have a visitor." She opened the door and said, "Good day sir…" She gasped in surprise when she recognized the man from the news. "You're the President's aid."

He ignored that sentence and asked, "Is Sonic at home?"

"Huh?" Ella wondered then remembered Sonic was on the roof. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, "I don't know. Who's he?"

"I like you to let Sonic know that I didn't come here to capture him." The man told her. NICOLE, who was wondering around the building unknown to anyone including Sally, heard that and gasped in surprise. She hid herself behind the door and listened in on what the man was saying. "I simply came at the request of the President to ask for his cooperation. You should also tell Sonic that if he does agree to work with us he'll be rewarded."

"I've heard enough." NICOLE muttered before wondering off down the halls. She ran into Chris's room and got on the balcony. She sighed while looking at the roof. 'I really need to get out more.' She thought before jumping onto the roof. She walked over the roof and laid down next to Sonic.

Sonic opened his right eye a bit and saw NICOLE next to him which made him sigh. "What are you doing out of the machine NICOLE?" He asked her.

NICOLE sighed, "I was planning on looking around the house with my own eyes while everyone was busy, but something came up."

Sonic closed his right eye again and sighed, "Is it about the man that came here asking about me and the others?"

NICOLE nodded and closed her eyes. "Yeah, he mentioned something about the government keeping an eye on us and trying to capture us."

Sonic smirked, "Capture us? I can't see that happening." He looked at NICOLE and chuckled, "It doesn't matter anyway. When are they planning to attack Dr. Eggman?"

"Today." Sonic nodded and looked up at the sky. "This battle is going to be like our old missions from the past."

"You got that right. The only difference is that we got lots of people going in that have no idea what they are up against." He quirked his brow and asked, "Does Sally even know you're out here right now?"

"No." NICOLE told him while the car drove off from the mansion. "I want to enjoy being out of the machine for a little while before we start getting ourselves ready to take on Dr. Eggman."

Sonic nodded, "Ok, I can see that."

Bunnie flew through the clouds and stopped to see if she could see the X-Tornado anywhere. Her eyes caught the machine landing in the middle of a corn field which made her smile. "There yawl are."

She took off towards the corn field not knowing that Fiona Fox had seen her and was now following her. Fiona watched Bunnie fly off ahead of her. 'It seems that my luck might be changing after all.' She thought before chasing after the rabbit.

"The scopes say there's a chaos emerald in this field." Chris said happily while looking at the data showing up on the glasses he got from his teacher. "We beat Eggman to it." He looked at Tails and continued, "Open up so we can start looking."

"We can look from here." Tails informed his friend.

"Hm?" Chris looked at Tails confused.

"Wait and see." Tails pressed the red button on the control stick with a smile on his face and pulled it back. 'These guys are going to be in for a big surprise. They will definitely like this little add on Rotor and I designed a few days ago.'

The group watched what they could see as the X-Tornado started to transform. The group watched as the machine transformed into the X-cyclone. "Wow!" Francis said excitingly.

"Wow Tails, what did you do?" Amy asked turning her from looking at the view to him.

Tails rubbed his finger under his nose putting a little too much glory in himself. "I transformed the X-Tornado into an all-purpose robot called the X-Cyclone." He told them. He looked back at Chris and asked, "Now, how about we take it for a little stroll?" Chris nodded with a big grin on his face. Tails smirked, 'Well, I'm glad you guys like it.' "Let's find that chaos emerald."

Bunnie watched the X-Cyclone walk through the corn field for a couple minutes then sighed in relief when she saw the machine stop suddenly with the hatches opening. "Well, it seems sweet Tails found the location of the chaos emerald." She said to herself before smiling. "Ah might as well lend a hand."

Fiona jumped on top of the barn and pulled her binoculars out. "Now where was Bunnie going?" She asked herself while looking around. She stopped when she saw Tails and the others getting out of the X-Cyclone. "Well, it seems young boy Tails grew up a bit since the last time I saw him, but I don't recognize the others." She lowered her binoculars and smirked, "I think that I should stop by and say 'hello.' I might also want to bring a couple shovels as well." She jumped off the roof grabbed a bar and swung into the barn to grab the shovels.

Tails and the others look down at the spot where the chaos emerald had led them to. Chris smiled happily while Tails leaned down looking at the ground with a determined look. "Looks like there is a chaos emerald right underneath our feet." Chris said which Tails nodded in agreement.

"But we didn't bring any shovels." Amy reminded them.

"That's okay. That's because we got the X-Cyclone to dig for us." Francis pointed out which made Tails widen his eyes and look at the others nervously while Chris and Amy look at her in realization. "Isn't that right Tails?"

"Yeah, you said it was an all-purpose robot." Chris reminded his friend which made Tails feel even guiltier.

"I uh…I didn't include a digging function." He told them without looking at them which made them look at him in surprise.

"It's not all-purpose then, isn't it?" Amy asked her temper starting to grow.

"Not exactly."

"Then you're lucky that I picked up some shovels back at the barn." Tails stiffened when he heard that voice while the others look around wondering who said that.

"Who's there?" Amy asked pulling her hammer out.

"You shouldn't play with things you can't use properly." The person said while walking towards them. 'I am so glad that I put my private com link on the new invention Tails built.' Fiona thought before walking out into the open right behind Tails. "People could get hurt with that."

Tails turned around slowly and came eye to eye with the girl he had a crush on for…He couldn't remember how long the crush went. He took a couple steps back and gulped as Fiona tossed a couple shovels on the ground. 'What is she doing here?' Tails thought nervously. 'She shouldn't be here.'

Fiona looked at Chris and Francis then at Tails. She smirked while walking up to Tails slowly while everyone else just watched what was happening. "Hello Tails, did you miss me?" She flirted which made Tails gulp.

Tails balled his hands into fists and glared at her getting over his nervousness. "Why are you here Fiona?" He asked finally finding his voice.

Fiona stopped her antics and sighed, "I'm guessing that you don't know then." Tails crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at her which made her shake her head. "They plan on attacking today." Tails gasped in shock which made her nod. "Yep, and they hope that they would succeed."

"This can't be. It has only been a couple days since you gave us the message." Tails said in surprise. "Even if it is true, we can't join them until we get the chaos emerald and join up with the others."

"Then we better hurry and hope Robotnik doesn't show up anytime soon." Fiona grabbed the shovels and tossed them to Chris and Francis.

"Why are you giving us the shovels for?" Francis asked curiously.

"She wants yah to dig." Bunnie said while landing behind Amy. She walked up to Fiona with anger burning in her eyes. "Why are yah here?" She asked with venom leaking out that only Tails and Fiona noticed."

"I figured I could help." Fiona said while waving her hand like it was no big deal. She looked at Tails then at Bunnie and asked, "What do you guys have planned?"

Bunnie glared at the woman fox and muttered, "That yah shouldn't be involved." She sighed but held her glare on Fiona. "Weh'll tell yah after weh get the chaos emerald."

"I guess we better start digging then." Francis told Chris while the animals talked amongst themselves.

Chris nodded, "Good idea."

They walked over to the spot where Tails had found the energy of the chaos emerald and started digging when Amy looked in their direction. 'Those guys are already digging for the chaos emerald?! They don't need to do that.' Amy thought before looking at Fiona. 'If anyone is going to dig it up it should be that woman fox, but Tails and Bunnie know her which is okay if they weren't showing signs of being angry at her.' Amy scratched her head and sighed, "Now, I just made myself more confused."

Meanwhile Dr. Eggman had just finished listening to the message which made him smirk and growl a bit at the unfinished message. "Bring the cards." He ordered which Decoe complied by grabbing the tray with the cards on it.

"Here you go Doctor." Decoe said handing Dr. Eggman the tray.

Snively watched his uncle look at the cards and asked, "What would you be choosing today sir?"

Eggman chuckled, "That's an excellent question Snively." Dr. Eggman pushed the button to open up the case and set the cards down in the case before closing it. He grabbed the lever and pulled it down and watched as the slots spun around and stopped on a yellow robot with a big fan in the middle. "Ah Funfun, perfect."

"You go ahead and get your prize sir. The three of us will guard the base." Snively told his uncle.

Dr. Eggman walked to the door and ordered, "If those people attack today, you may do what you like. If I succeed in getting the chaos emerald we should be expecting Sonic and his friends to come since we know how stubborn Sonic and his princess are when teamed together." He left the room with two confused robots and an angry nephew.

"What did the Doctor mean about Sonic and his princess?" Decoe asked curiously.

"I never knew Sonic had a princess for a girlfriend or just a girlfriend for that matter." Bocoe told his robot companion.

"You two shouldn't be that stupid." Snively told them before walking over to the control.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Decoe asked offended by the comment.

"Yeah, we're Dr. Eggman's most trusted robots. He created us to be resourceful in any situation." Bocoe remarked while glaring at Snively.

Snively glared at the two robots angrily and remarked, "You guys are stupid. Uncle Julian was talking about that annoying hedgehog and the chipmunk." Bocoe and Decoe's anger towards Eggman's nephew quickly turned around to confusion. "Princess Sally Acorn, she's been friends with Sonic and Tails since she was young. You don't know her like we do."

"What has she done to make her dangerous?" Decoe asked curiously.

Snively growled, "What hasn't she done?" She balled his hands up and continued, "She has a computer that can hack our systems no matter how much security we put on them. She's one of the major thorns Uncle Julian had to deal with before he ran off. After he left I was left in charge, and the Freedom Fighters were still a threat, but their threat dropped when that Hedgehog and his fox friend left. Her threat level goes up way more when she teams up with Sonic."

"How much more?" Bocoe asked worrying about the base.

Snively looked at the screen as his uncle flew off with the robot. "They are more dangerous than a robot army that my uncle Julian would create. That was before we found out about the chaos emeralds, but there is so much more that we don't even know about those emeralds." He walked towards the door and said, "You guys stay here. I need to check something out." He left the room with anger in his eyes. 'Those Freedom Fighters will fall one of these days. When they do fall I will be there along with my uncle laughing at their downfall and their deaths.' He thought evilly.

Fiona watched Chris, Francis, Tails, and Amy dig for the chaos emerald and sighed mentally. 'These kids are weak and hopeless.' She thought making a mental note not to give them any more work that is important to her. She took the shovel from Francis which made the girl surprised and confused.

"Why did you take the shovel?" Francis asked Fiona.

"You were going too slow." Fiona told her when she started to dig.

Francis blinked in surprise then pouted feeling a bit offended. "I just wanted to help. You don't have to be mean about it." She muttered.

Bunnie put her robotic hand on Francis's shoulder and said, "Don't take it too hard. She's not entirely a good person." Francis looked at Bunnie confused which made her sigh. "Wha Ah mean is that she is evil with very little good intention left inside her mind."

Francis mouthed 'Oh' and looked at Fiona. "Why is she evil?" She asked curiously.

"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out." Fiona interrupted their conversation while she continued digging for the chaos emerald.

"You don't have to be rude about it." Amy muttered which made Fiona groan in anger.

"Just be happy she decided to help out instead of just watching yah." Bunnie whispered at Amy which didn't register into her brain. 'Ah don't want to do this.' Bunnie thought sadly before whacking Amy on the head which knocked Amy onto her stomach. "Yah listening now?"

Amy rubbed her head and groaned, "Yeah, I'm listening, but don't you ever do that again!" She got up on her feet and grabbed her shovel that she dropped. "Why did you do that in the first place? You could have just shaken my shoulder or something."

Bunnie pushed her shovel into the ground and groaned, "Yah would hardly pay attention if Ah would have done that anyway."

Amy pouted and went back to digging. 'I would have paid attention. I don't know why she would think that I wouldn't.' Amy thought annoyingly.

Fiona chuckled mentally, 'Serves that girl right.' She felt her right ear twitch a bit and turned her head to see Dr. Eggman coming towards them with a giant fan robot. She looked at the X-Cyclone then at Tails. "Tails, we have a situation coming." She told him while pointing at Dr. Eggman and the robot.

Tails and the others look at Dr. Eggman which made the group look at him in surprise. Tails threw his shovel down on the ground and jumped into the X-Cyclone. "It seems Dr. Eggman's surprise entrance has just been ruined." He said getting the X-Cyclone into battle stance.

Dr. Eggman chuckled as the robot landed on the ground in front of Tails and the others. "Well, it seems you guys got prepared for me to show up." He rubbed his hands together and smirked, "Well, let's see which machine is better, right Tails?"

"I'm not going to like this." Fiona muttered before dropping the shovel and jumping onto the X-Cyclone which surprised Eggman a bit. "Hello Egghead, you seem surprised to see me." She taunted at the villain before opening the hatch and getting into the seat behind Tails.

"That's an understatement." Eggman muttered in anger. "I'm surprised you're here instead of sneaking into my base like you did a couple days ago." He told her with honesty in his voice. He smirked, "It doesn't matter though. It just means that I get to have more fun." He stood up in his Egg-mobile and yelled, "Funfun, go ahead and blow them away!"

Chris grabbed Francis's wrist and said, "Let's get out of here." They ran off from the area while Bunnie got herself ready for the attack.

Amy pulled her hammer out and got into battle position when the fan started to move. 'I'll show this thing not to mess with us.' She thought before she felt her feet move back. Her eyes widen when she felt that. She slammed her hammer into the ground and held onto it as the fan started to blow faster and faster which had started to make her go up in the air. 'This is not what I had in mind.'

Bunnie held her ground as the wind started to go faster and faster. 'Come on Tails.' She looked over at Amy who was flying in the air while hold her hammer. "Hold on Amy."

"I can't." Her hammer came out of the ground, and Amy went flying through the sky yelling at the top of her lungs.

Bunnie growled in frustration and looked at the X-Cyclone just in time to see it fall to the ground on the side. 'This is getting bad.' Bunnie pushed a button on her arm and glared at the robot. "It looks like it's up to meh. Ah hope Sally-girl gets here soon."

Chris grabs Francis and pulls them to the ground to avoid being pushed back by the wind. 'This is bad. Sonic, where are you?' He thought while his goggles flew off his face away from their position.

Sally was watching NICOLE finish putting the weapon system together in Rotor's jet and smiled at their handiwork. NICOLE heard a beep and stopped working which made the others look at her in confusion. NICOLE turned around and jumped out of the jet with a determined look on her face. "Sally, Bunnie's signal just went off." She told her operator.

Sally narrowed her eyebrows and asked, "Why would her signal be going off? She only uses it for emergencies."

NICOLE nodded and brought a holographic visual for everyone to see. Charles narrowed his eyebrows at the robot. 'It seems Eggman has gotten some strange robots, but this robot is something else.' He thought while rubbing his chin.

Sally looked at the scene and gasped in surprise at the situation. She narrowed her eyebrows and cracked her knuckles. "NICOLE, you'll stay here and help Rotor finish the jet. I'm going to get rid of that robot." She told them before walking to the elevator.

"What are you going to do your majesty?" Charles asked carefully.

"My need for speed seems to have risen for the task." She told him simply before entering the elevator.

"You don't mean…?" Rotor asked in surprise.

Sally nodded, "I'll see you guys later." The elevator doors close leaving the three in shock at what she's going to do.

'I know they shared their dna, but I didn't think she would still have that speed.' Charles thought narrowing his eyebrows in determination. "You heard her you guys. Let's get back to work."

The other two nod. "Right."

Sally walked out of the workshop with a determined look on her face. She stretched her legs first going right then going left. She moved her right leg back and put her hands on the ground. 'Let's do this.' She took off down the road and was gone in a brown blur.

Sonic who was watching her from the roof whistled at the speed he saw. "Well, it seems Sal still has it." He told himself then chuckled. "That's good for me, but why did she take off all of a sudden just to use her speed again?" He asked himself. He looked at the workshop and nodded, "Uncle Chuck must know why." He got on his feet and jumped onto the ground while looking in the direction Sally left. "Where would she be going to that is so important to use that speed?" He wondered before walking towards the workshop.

Meanwhile at Eggman's base Snively was walking back into the main control room and fell to the ground when the building was hit hard with the missiles being fired at them. "What's happening?" Bocoe asked with his hands on his head.

"It's an attack you bolt-brain." Decoe said while pointing at the screen.

Snively got up and cleared his throat. "Send a counter attack immediately." He told them.

"Yes sir." They ran to the controls and activated the base's defenses while Snively got into his uncle's chair.

Snively watched the screen as the robots deployed for the defenses were activated. 'It seems that the president decided to send out a full assault on us.' Snively smirked, 'These guys have no idea what they are in for.' He pressed a couple buttons which released some holographic orbs. He got the orbs into position and active the holographic projection. "Fools. Do you know who you're messing with? I am Snively Robotnik, Dr. Eggman's nephew, and I plan on showing you that attacking this base is pointless. I know your true motives, and I plan to make sure you fail."

"This is not good." Rouge said to herself which the others heard. "Snively, I forgot that guy showed up not too long ago."

"Who's Snively?" Topaz asked while getting angry that Rouge withheld that little bit of information from them.

"He's a pain in the behind." Rouge told Topaz. "He's just as evil as Dr. Eggman. He learned everything he could from his uncle and will try to go further than his uncle could ever go. The only difference between them is that Snively is still learning what to do in certain situations, and this situation wouldn't be the first time he's been in."

"What would happen if Sonic and the others arrive?" One of the men asked.

Rouge smirked, "That's the second thing that makes Snively different. He knows everything about the hedgehog, but he lacks the experience in building the robots to go after that blue blur."

"That's good to know." Topaz muttered unhappily.

Rouge looked at Topaz then at the scene. "Time to be serious." She muttered before turning to the others. "Let's go." Topaz nodded and had the men follow her and Rouge to the base.

"We interrupt our regularly broadcast to bring you this emergency address from the President." The news woman said.

The screen switches over to the President sitting at his desk with a determined look on his face. "My fell citizens, today our military forces have launched out a full out assault against the headquarters of Dr. Eggman. Despite repeated warnings Dr. Eggman has continued to threaten the peace and well being of our nation."

Cream watched the screen in shock then balled her hands up and said, "We have to tell Sonic about this." She got off the couch and ran out of the living room while Cheese followed her after tripping first.

Sonic walked into the secret lab and whistled at the jet the two Mobians and AI were working on. "Now that's a sight to see." He said which got the others to stop working and look at him in surprise. "How's it going guys? I noticed the X-Tornado isn't in the garage."

Charles nodded, "Yep Sonny-boy, Tails, Amy, Chris, and Francis went for a joy ride earlier today."

"That explain where Bunnie and Sal went." Sonic told himself which the others heard.

Rotor nodded, "Yep, Bunnie left to get them since the president is planning on attacking Eggman's base today."

Sonic narrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms with his signature smirk coming onto his face. "Oh, I see. Well, is everything ready?"

"Almost done actually." NICOLE said as she finished connecting the last few wires.

Sonic nodded and looked at his uncle. "Why did Sal leave?" He asked curiously.

Charles sighed, "Bunnie had sent a signal that made Sally a little angry." He closed the tool box on the table and continued, "I don't know what the signal was for, but Princess Sally did. Now she's running towards Bunnie's location."

Sonic's eyes widen in shock. "Of course, the signal was put into Bunnie's arm if she ever got into a situation she couldn't handle." He muttered which his uncle heard.

Charles eyes widen in surprise. "You mean…?"

Sonic nodded, "Yep, it seems Dr. Eggman is there where ever Bunnie and the others are."

"This is bad." Rotor said as NICOLE came out from under the jet.

The elevator door opens which makes everyone look at Cream who came running towards Sonic. "Sonic, the president has sent a full assault against Dr. Eggman's base." She told him which made the four look at her in surprise.

"When did he do that?" Uncle Chuck asked the young rabbit.

"It's starting right now!" She yelled at them.

Sonic growled in frustration. "This is just great. Tails is gone somewhere with Amy and the others, and Sal is about to join them. The president sends an attack on Dr. Eggman's base, and I'm stuck here doing nothing." He balled his right hand up and slammed it into his left palm. "I need to find Tails and the others."

"You don't know where they are." NICOLE told him before putting her hand on his shoulder. "But, I do."

Sonic looked at her with his determined look and said, "We're going."

NICOLE nodded and followed Sonic out of the secret lab while the others watched. "It's been a while since I've seen Sonic get frustrated." Rotor said.

"I think it has to do with those innocent people attack the base." Cream said lowering her ears before something caught her attention which made her ears go back up. "Who was that woman that just left?"

Rotor and Charles stiffened at that question. 'This is going to be a while.' They thought.

Snively watched as the fighter planes and battleships were being destroyed from the missiles. He smirked as the enemy was losing machine after machine while he has lost fewer machines than them. 'This is why I am better than those commoners.' He thought evilly before pressing some more buttons. "Decoe, Bocoe, are the robots set up near the generator ready?"

"Yes sir." Bocoe told him.

Snively smirked, "Excellent, it should hold them off for a while until my uncle comes back with that chaos emerald." He moved one of the security orbs to watch the place where Rouge had made the bomb go off which made him chuckle, "They are going to be in for a surprise."

Rouge led the team down the hall and thought, 'Oh yeah, Snively also thinks of the pros and cons of things that happened. He most likely was expecting this to be happening which means…' The group stops when a robot appears in front of them. "I should have seen this coming a lot sooner." She muttered before running at the robot.

Tails got the X-Cyclone back on its feet and gritted his teeth in frustration. 'This is going to be hard, but I can do it.' He moved the X-Cyclone forward a bit while Fiona just watched what he was doing.

'Tails, it seems your life hasn't gotten any easier after your disappearance from the Freedom Fighters.' She thought sadly. 'But, you never backed down from the fight just like this one. Sonic sure taught you well.'

Amy put the stick into the ground and hammered it down. She looked at Chris and Francis and thought, 'I'm coming you guys.' She grabbed another stake and hammered it into the ground and pulled herself towards the two.

Bunnie tried to hold her ground and moved her feet forward slowly. She looked at the robot and nodded, "This is the spot." She turned her arm into a cannon and pointed it at the robot. 'Darn it. If Ah take the shot now Ah'll fly back and hit the X-Tornado.' She narrowed her eyebrows and nodded, 'Ah just have to wait for Sonic and Sally in order to get the shot.'

Mr. Tanaka grabbed the goggles off the ground and said, "These are the goggles I gave Chris. I hope he's okay." He walked back to his car and grabbed his phone. 'Time to make a call.'

Sally ran down the dirt road with her determined look never faltering. 'I'm coming you guys.'

Sonic and NICOLE who was on Sonic's back were not too far behind Sally. 'Hang on you guys. Sal will be there soon; then I'll show up.' He smirked before picking up the pace.

"These guys do not know what they are in for. Prepare to meet your match Sonic the Hedgehog." Snively said with a chuckle. "The long battle has only just begun."


	14. Beating Eggman Part 2

_Previously, Chris and Tails were searching for the next chaos emerald when the President had sent an assault on Dr. Eggman's base. Rouge the Bat had joined with the President's special forces to help stop Dr. Eggman. Bunnie and Fiona had joined up with Tails and the others to help search for the chaos emerald when Dr. Eggman appeared to stop them. Sally had rediscovered her speed that she had gotten from her boyfriend back when he use to live in Knothole. How long would her speed last? Let's find out._

Knuckles sat on the missile with his arms crossed and waited for the attack to happen. 'I hope I'm right about this.' He looked down and watched the doors open up. 'About time it got opened up.' He got into position and smiled when it was released and fired at Eggman's base. Knuckles stood up on the rocket and laughed as he rode it towards the base. He jumped off the missile and pushed his knuckles into the wall outside the base. 'Time to move.' He started to climb up the wall with a serious look on his face.

Rouge kicked the robot in the head and smirked, 'That Eggman could have made it a bit easier for me to get that chaos emerald.' She jumped back and chuckled, "Let's see what you are really made of you piece of junk."

The X-Cyclone flew through the air and crashed in the middle of the corn field with the robot Funfun landing behind it. Funfun kept its fan blowing at the machine while Bunnie smirked, "Yah shouldn't gotten behind meh Eggman." She got up and tried to move her legs only to find them stuck half way in the ground. 'Yah got to be kidding meh.' She thought angrily while glaring at the robot. 'Ah pushed myself into the ground without knowing it.'

Fiona shook her head when they crashed and looked at Tails who was unconscious. 'Darn it, of all the times to fall unconscious this is not the time.' She thought angrily. She kicked Tails' chair which didn't get him to move at all. "Tails, get up!" She yelled before kicking his chair hard which woke him up instantly.

"Ah!" He looked back at Fiona then up through the window just in time to see the robot put its foot on top of the X-Cyclone. "Oh man, this is bad."

"Now I wish that I didn't get in this thing." Fiona told him while glaring at Eggman.

"That's right Funfun. Show that furry urchin who's in charge." Dr. Eggman said laughing evilly. "Put your foot down."

Sally Acorn ran through the open field without noticing Mr. Tanaka in the car she passed. She ran through the field and went past Amy, Chris, and Francis with an angry look in her eyes and a smirk on her face. 'Time to push my speed.' She thought before increasing her speed. She jumped into the air and kicked the robot hard with her left foot. She landed on the ground and kept her smirk but lost the anger in her eyes.

Tail smiled happily at their luck. "Alright, her speed's finally come back." He said happily which made Fiona raise an eyebrow in confusion.

'When has she been able to run like that?' Fiona asked herself. 'I've never seen her do that before.'

Dr. Eggman watched as the robot land on its back then glared at Sally with hatred. "I see you haven't lost your touch, but you missed one important detail." He told her with his evil smile appearing.

"That's because I'm supposed to do that." NICOLE said flying up next to the Egg-Mobile with her right leg back. Eggman looked at her in shock which made NICOLE smirk. "How's it going?" She asked before kicking him into the air current where his robot was still activated.

The lynx landed on the ground between Sonic and Sally which surprised everyone except Sally and NICOLE since none of them saw Sonic coming. Bunnie got her legs out of the ground and ran up next to the X-Cyclone. Tails and Fiona got out of the X-Cyclone and watched Eggman yell something about shutting the fan off which made Sonic sigh at his arch nemesis stupidity. "He might be smart, but he still has those moments." He muttered which made Sally giggle.

"Sonic! Sally!" Tails yelled happily. He ran up to them with a smile while Fiona went to the digging spot. "You guys made it."

Sonic chuckled, "Of course we did."

Sally shook her head then looked at Fiona. "What is she doing here?" Sally asked right when Fiona pulled the yellow chaos emerald out of the ground. "Is that the chaos emerald?" She asked while pointing at the chaos emerald.

Fiona chuckled and tossed the emerald up and down in her hand. "How's it going Princess Sally?" Fiona asked with a smirk appearing on her face. She tossed the chaos emerald to Tails who caught it with a confused look on his face.

"Why are you here?" Sally asked angrily when Amy, Chris, and Francis looked at the group in surprise.

"I was helping Tails get the chaos emerald. Is that such a crime?" Fiona asked with venom dripping out every word.

"We'll worry about that later." NICOLE said before the two could continue their conversation. She looked back at Amy and the kids and sighed, "I'll tell you who I am later."

"Wait, what…?" Amy started put saw Bunnie's robotic hand up with her head shaking slightly. 'Fine.' Amy crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Uh…" Chris and Francis tried to process who the lynx was in front of them. 'Who is she?' They thought.

Funfun started to get back up on its feet which caught everyone's attention. "Oh, so you want some more huh?" Sonic asked with a smirk appearing on his face.

Chris ran towards the X-Cyclone and got into the front seat. He pressed the button and yelled, "Sonic!"

Sonic looked at Chris and saw the ring shoot out of the front of the X-Cyclone. He reached his hand out to grab the ring, but Sally intercepted the ring and glared at the robot. "Sal?"

"I'm taking care of this." She absorbed the energy into herself and started to spin into a ball just like Sonic would have. She shot at the robot and smashed through the robot with a satisfied smirk on her face. She landed on the ground and felt the energy leave her. 'Darn it. My speed's gone out.' She thought sadly. 'I can't run fast anymore.'

Sonic ran up to Sally and smirked, "You sure got me Sal. I'm glad your speed came back."

Sally sighed, "The energy's gone Sonic. I just used the rest of it."

Sonic looked at her in shock. "What?"

Sally looked at Sonic with worry in her eyes. "The speed I just had went back to the dormant state. I don't know when I would be able to use it again."

Sonic shrugged, "Oh well, I guess that means I get to keep carrying you around until it comes back." He smirked as she blushed lightly at that comment.

'He sure knows what to say around her.' Fiona thought annoyingly. She crossed her arms and looked up just in time to see Dr. Eggman take the chaos emerald from Tails by surprise. "Hey!" She yelled at Eggman when he took the emerald into his hand.

Everyone looked up at Dr. Eggman who was holding the yellow chaos emerald and growled in frustration at the situation. "Give that back!" Tails yelled.

"Sorry Tails, but I stole it fair and square." Dr. Eggman said while grabbing the chaos emerald from the robotic claw.

"It doesn't matter if you did." Fiona mocked Eggman while pushing her feet into the ground. "You're not going to get away with it."

"You're too late." Eggman said before taking off away from the area before Fiona could jump up at him. 'It's time to get this chaos emerald along with my other one to be installed into a new robot.'

Bunnie growled in frustration. "Darn it. He got away with the chaos emerald." She said in anger.

"We'll get it back." Sonic said looking at the direction Eggman left. He looked at NICOLE and nodded, "Tell Rotor and Uncle Chuck that there'll be a couple changes to the plan."

"What kind of changes?" The lynx asked curiously.

The animals look at Chris and Francis who made the lynx nod in agreement and walk away to set up a link to Charles and Rotor. Sally looked between the two then at the X-Cyclone. "Chris, you and your friend get in the back seat of the X-Tornado. Amy will ride behind Tails while the rest of us get on top of the X-Tornado." She said to everyone.

"Right." Chris and Francis got in the back seats while Amy and Tails got in the front seats of the X-Tornado. Tails activated the machine to transform back to the X-Tornado, and the others got on the machine when it was done. Sonic got on the nose with Sally standing right in the middle a few feet behind him. Fiona got on the left wing, and Bunnie got on the right wing.

Tails looked at everyone on the X-Tornado and smirked, "Time to get into action."

NICOLE ran up to the X-Tornado and turned into nanites. She went into the X-Tornado's computer mainframe and appeared on the screen as a holographic projection. "Everything's ready to go Tails." She told him.

"Let's do this you guys." Tails started the jets and blasted off towards Eggman's base.

Charles finished listening to the details that NICOLE sent him to his communicator and nodded. He removed his communicator and it to Chuck. "There's been a small change to plans." He said which made Cream, Cheese, and Rotor stop what they were doing and look at him. He looked at the four occupants in the room and nodded, "Rotor, you and I will be going to help those soldiers that need help getting out of the area. Chuck and Cream will keep an eye on us from here and will be our eyes and ears for things that we miss."

"I want to come too." Cream said giving a small pout.

"Chao chao." Cheese said in agreement.

Charles sighed, "I'm sorry Cream, but Chris and Francis are stuck coming along with Tails and the others right now since Eggman got his hands on the third chaos emerald."

"Well, that's not good." Chuck commented.

Rotor crossed his arms and sighed, "This is definitely not good." He grabbed the last bag on the ground and narrowed his eyebrows. "Well, we better not keep them waiting."

"Fiona's with them." Rotor gasped in surprise when Charles said that. Charles nodded, "Yep, she's going with them to Eggman's base right now."

"Well, better get working then." Chuck said pulling a device out. He pressed the button which made the basement level up onto the main road.

Cream and Cheese went into the carrier and hid under the bench with smiles on their faces before Charles and Rotor got into their seats. Rotor started the engines up and put his communicator on. "Tails, can you read me?" He asked while Charles put on the co-pilot's head set.

"Loud and clear." Tails answered back. "You guys on your way?"

"We're about to take off in a few seconds. We'll contact you when we get near your position at Eggman's base." Rotor said back.

"You better make sure Cream and Cheese didn't sneak on the carrier." Amy said loud enough for Rotor and Charles to hear.

Rotor smiled nervously as the carrier got on the runway. "If she did, we're going to have someone help the people onto the carrier." He said while rubbing the back of his neck. The tress moved down on the runway, and Charles pushed the carrier forward before having go up into the air. "Don't worry though. We just left, and she's most likely back at the mansion."

"I hope you're right." Amy said before disconnecting the communication.

Rotor sighed, "Well at least we know that she isn't here."

Cream watched the two from under the bench with a giddy smile on her face. 'I'm going to help this time you guys. I might be young, but I can help.' She thought.

Snively watched everything going on from his uncle's seat and narrowed his eyebrows when he watched the robot that Rouge and the men ran into fall through the floor. 'Darn it. They beat the first robot. Time to push up the security.' He typed on the keypad and heard a beep coming from the robots. "What's going on?" He asked angrily.

"Another ship is approaching." Decoe told Snively.

"We'll be taking care of it." Bocoe said before they started to fire weapons at it.

Snively switched one of the screens at the vehicle and widened his eyes when he saw his uncle coming back with the chaos emerald. 'My uncle succeeded in getting the chaos emerald. At least he'll…Oh no.' He looked back at the two robots and yelled, "You fools, you just fired at your creator!"

Bocoe and Decoe stopped pressing buttons and looked at the screens in horror. "You better have a very good reason for firing at me!" Dr. Eggman yelled in frustration while dodging rockets being fired at him. Snively deactivated the defenses firing at his uncle and smiled nervously. "About time Snively." Eggman muttered. 'I know Snively better than my own robots, which means I know who activated the defenses.' He flew into the base with anger burning in his eyes.

Meanwhile in the middle of Time Square, everyone was watching the attack on Eggman's base. "The attack on Eggman's base appears to be failing." The news reporter said. "Wait, what's that?" Danny looked up at the screen in hope. "A new air craft is on the scene. Is it one of ours?"

The screen changes the scene over to the X-Tornado flying over to the base. Danny's hope increased when he recognized it. "The X-Tornado!" He said happily getting many people to look at him in confusion.

"There seems to be something on the nose of the craft, but it isn't the only thing up there either." The camera zooms in on Sonic. "It's a blue…It can't be. A blue hedgehog!"

"It's Sonic!" Danny and the two men from the baseball game yelled happily.

"There also seems to be a yellow rabbit and a red fox on the wings as well, and we're able to get a small view of the…" The camera zooms in on Sally which makes the woman gasp. "It seems the chipmunk is here as well!"

"Oh right, Sally's there as well!" Danny yelled even more ecstatic.

"Who are those guys again?" Someone asked.

"Who was the blue guy again?" Another person asked.

"His name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." The trio told them.

Sonic saw the base coming into view and chuckled while rubbing his nose with anticipation. 'We're coming Eggman. You better not hope that you will be able to hold onto those chaos emeralds.'

Sally Acorn looked down at her holster and sighed, "I forgot to grab NICOLE's computer." She looked at Sonic and saw him pull out NICOLE's hand held computer from his quills. She blinks a couple times then smirks which got Sonic to put it back in his quills without even looking back at her. "You are one sneaky hedgehog."

"There it is!" Tails yelled glaring at Eggman's base. "Time to put our plan into action."

"We're already on it." Sally said as Sonic tossed NICOLE to her. She caught NICOLE's computer and put it in her holster on her boot. "Let's go you guys." Fiona and Sally jumped off the X-Tornado and smiled as Bunnie came flying towards them.

"Ya'll need to stop doing that to meh." Bunnie said as she grabbed their arms. "Weh'll show them not to mess with da freedom fighters." She flew straight at the base with a smirk on her face.

While things were going as planned down below like Snively hoped, Dr. Eggman was yelling at Decoe and Bocoe for firing at him. "That was me! You tin can turkeys nearly wiped out the evilest genius in the universe." Dr. Eggman yelled at the two robots.

"Sorry Dr." The two robots said in discouragement.

"You can't blame them for defending the place though." Snively muttered before looking at the screen with his uncle. "Well, it seems Sonic and the others arrived right on schedule."

Eggman brought the screen in closer to see Sonic sitting on the nose of the X-Tornado with a smirk on his face. "Hn, I'll wipe that smirk off his face. I'm not holding back." Dr. Eggman started to press the buttons rapidly and chuckled, 'Let's see you try this.'

Snively watched in amusement as his uncle's chair transformed into a small sitting plane with new controls and targeting system coming out. 'He sure comes up with many things. This one is actually a nice improvement.' Snively thought with a smirk appearing on his face. He ignored the robots and asked, "Sir, wouldn't you be worrying about the robot you are building to put the chaos emeralds in?"

"Don't worry about it Snively. The robot will be finished in time for that moment to happen." Dr. Eggman grabbed the controls and chuckled, "Now, you better watch what I do."

"I would, but we got other problems to deal with. I'll stop those stupid humans and Mobians from getting closer to the generators." Snively walked out of the room with his hands behind his back. "You can have your fun Uncle Julian, but I'm going to have my own fun for the moment." He left the room and chuckled, 'Time to push up the security.' He pulled his remote out and pressed the button on it which brought up a live video feed of what was happening in the generator room.

Rouge and Knuckles led the way down the hall and went into the generator room first to find the place clear. "Let's set the charges up." Topaz told the men.

"Right." The men answered and started to set the charges up everywhere.

"Right on schedule." Snively said as the men started to set the charges. "Too bad the explosives can't destroy our force field." He said with fake worry in his tone. "They need to come up with better plans than that one." He switched the camera view on his screen to the X-Tornado dodging all of the missiles being fired at it. "That was pretty obvious." He changed the screen and gasped in surprise when he saw Sally, Bunnie, and Fiona running down the halls towards the generators. "Those Freedom Fighters must not get to the generators." He looked at his remote and sighed, "I wish this thing was programed to close doors and program robots instead of what it was programed to do." He put the remote away and walked over to a control panel on the wall. "We're most likely going to be needing a new base after this." He muttered.

Sally, Bunnie, and Fiona ran down the hallway with determined looks on their faces and stop when the doors seal in front of them. "Darn it, Eggman knows that's our only way to the Generator room!" Fiona yelled in anger before slamming her foot into the wall.

Bunnie looked at Sally who was looking at the wall with worry. "Yah worrying about Sugar-hog?" Bunnie asked her best friend.

Sally sighed and nodded, "I am Bunnie. I don't doubt Sonic can take care of Eggman, but he's facing not one but two chaos emeralds. I have a right to be worried."

"Well worry about him later!" Fiona yelled while kicking the door in frustration. "We need to get to the generator room, and I do not want to be the only one doing anything around here!" She slammed her foot into the door and smirked as the door was destroyed by the force.

Bunnie put her robotic hand on Sally's shoulder and said, "Weh'll get to the generator room. Yah go help Sugar-hog."

"Thanks Bunnie." Sally said before taking off down the hall to where Sonic and Dr. Eggman were about to fight.

Sonic slammed through the wall of Dr. Eggman's base and smirked. He ran off down the hall with a chuckle escaping his lips. 'Let's see what your new toy is Eggman.' He thought as he slammed through the sliding doors.

Sonic slid to a stop in the middle of the room and looked up in time for Eggman to say, "That's close enough." Eggman stared down at Sonic with his evil smile. "It was a fluke that you pushed it this far, but now your lucky streak is over." The big sliding doors with E-18 on it opened up in front of Sonic which got Sonic to look at the robot in surprise. Dr. Eggman flew the Egg mobile up into the driving position of the robot and got the machine installed into his robot. "Ready Hedgehog and Princess?"

Sonic looked at Sally who just slid up next to him getting into battle stance. "You bet we're ready Robotnik." Sally said glaring at the robot.

Sonic chuckled at his girlfriend's enthusiasm and got into battle stance. Dr. Eggman brought the robotic arm back and swung it down at the pair. The two Mobians jump out of the way of the robotic arm and go straight towards the robot. Dr. Eggman chuckled and swung the robot's left leg and watched as both Mobians were hit. The pair flew up to the ceiling and were about to crash when NICOLE came out of her computer and threw them away from the arm coming at them. NICOLE dissolved herself as the arm crashed on the ceiling where she was. 'That was a bit close for all of us.' She thought.

The two Mobians land on their feet and run in opposite directions from each other. 'The robot must be running on some kind of power supply for it to go this fast.' Sally thought before jumping to avoid the collision of the robot's right arm. She unfortunately was hit with the robot's left arm and flew straight into the wall a couple seconds later.

The robot turned around and kicked Sonic into the other side of the wall which made Sonic groan in pain a bit. 'Hm, it seems the robot is fast, but it isn't fast enough for me to handle.' He thought before getting out of the wall onto his feet.

"Going to give up?" Dr. Eggman hoped standing up on his feet.

"Yeah right!" Sonic ran straight towards the robot and was caught by the robot's right hand.

"No!" Sally got out of the wall and jumped straight towards the robot. She felt herself get grabbed by the other hand.

The robot slammed them against the wall right near each other which made them groan in pain while struggling to get out of their position. "NICOLE, I need you… to find the position… of the power… source of Eggman's… robot." She whispered to the lynx.

"What about you?" NICOLE asked worryingly.

"Sonic and I will get out of this. You can trust me on that." Sally tried to push herself off the wall to get out of her position.

"You two won't be getting out of that anytime soon." Dr. Eggman said with confidence.

"Now why would you say that? I gotten out of tighter squeezes." Sonic said gritting his teeth from the pressure put on his body.

"That's true, but this time you and your girlfriend have finally met your match. Guerro-Hard is the ultimate combat robot, because this one has the ultimate power supply, two chaos emeralds!" Dr. Eggman boasted which got Sonic and Sally to look at him in surprise.

"So that's it." The two mutter to themselves.

'He's using the chaos emeralds as his power supply to be able to push Sonic and me around without much effort.' Sally thought as Dr. Eggman was about to rant on how he was going to win.

Dr. Eggman heard the phone ring and looked at the phone. He grabbed the phone and answered it. "Hello."

"Sorry to bother you Dr., but we have a problem." Decoe said from the other end. "A group of intruders are locked in the generator room. We are unable to decide whose side they are on."

"They're our enemies you bucket-of-bolts!" Snively yelled over the receiver. "I could tell that when I found out they were already here!"

"What are they doing in the generator room anyway?" Dr. Eggman asked getting a bit angry at the stupidity of his robots.

"I am not certain, but they did say something about demolition charges." Decoe answered.

"They what?!" The two evil geniuses yell in anger.

"Let's hurry!" Fiona yelled as they ran down the hall.

"Ah know wha Ah'm doing." Bunnie said back before sliding to a stop with Fiona as they saw the door sealed shut. "Looks like Ah have to use it." She turned her arm into her cannon then listened to the noise on the other side. "Look out!"

Rouge grabbed Knuckles and flew to the ground along with the soldiers following what she's doing. They heard an explosion and looked at the door to see it completely gone from the spot. "What happened to the door?" Topaz asked in shock.

Bunnie and Fiona walk into the room with smirks on their face. "Bunnie took care of it." Fiona told them.

"Weh'll worry about that later." Bunnie told Fiona before waving her arm for everyone to follow her.

Everyone nodded and followed Bunnie out of the room except Rouge. "Leave it to the rabbit to get us out of here." Rouge said looking up at the ceiling in defeat. She shrugged and flew after the others with a smirk on her face under her mask.

"This will be a synch." Sonic said before pushing himself on the wall. He forced the hand back then pushed it back completely and ran away from the spot. He jumped on the other arm and smirked at Sally, "You want to finish this together?"

Sally smirked, "You bet I do." She pushed herself on the wall then jumped out of the spot. She lands on the ground with Sonic and runs alongside with Sonic never losing their smirks.

"Get them!" Eggman yelled. The robot swings its left leg at them, and the two Mobians slide a bit then jump right onto the leg.

"Sally, the chaos emeralds are just below the red wings in the front of them machine." NICOLE told her friend.

"That's all we need to know." Sally said as she and Sonic ran up the leg towards their destination.

"Stop them!" Dr. Eggman yelled in frustration.

"Too late." The couple said as the slammed through the robot's metal in the front and out the back in three seconds.

Dr. Eggman looked back in horror as he saw Sonic holding the cyan chaos emerald and Sally holding the yellow chaos emerald. "No bring them back!" He said in fear.

"Oh, we're going to do that." Sally said as she and Sonic grabbed each other's empty hand and absorbed the power of the chaos emeralds into themselves.

"There's the base up ahead." Rotor said as Eggman's base came into view.

"Let's start getting people out of the water." Charles said as they lowered closer to the water with a rope ladder coming out of the side where the door was which happened to be still closed at the time. "Rotor, where's the button to open the door?"

"Whoops." Rotor said in surprise.

Charles sighed, "Oh Rotor, I can't believe you forgot."

"We were on a tight schedule." Rotor replied back in defense.

"Don't worry. Cheese and I will take care of it." Cream said running to the closed door.

"Thanks." The two guys say then get back to their job. They stop and turn back to Cream and Cheese in surprise.

"Did you know she was here?" Charles asked.

"Nope, it seems Amy's fear was right about this." Rotor muttered in defeat. "We're going to probably be hearing a lecture from her."

"I wish we weren't, but all girls seem to do that now." Uncle Chuck muttered in defeat.

"Got it!" Cream yelled in excitement as she got the door opened up. "We're good to go from here."

Sonic and Sally charged straight at the robot and smash through it and repeat the process a few more times before crashing through the door leaving the room. "Oh no, this isn't good!" Eggman flew the Egg mobile out of the room and knew that he had lost the battle. "Curse that hedgehog and his girlfriend." He muttered heading towards the escape base he created for emergency purposes.

"Time for us to leave." Snively muttered in anger as he saw the base falling apart around him. He ran into the basement and got into the battleship. He started the machine up and got everything ready for the others to show up. He heard the robots get in the machine and sighed, "You robots better get into position for us to leave. Uncle Julian will be here soon."

"I'm already here." Eggman said walking into the main control room. "Let's get this machine out of here." He got into his seat as Snively got into his. "Let's leave."

"Yes sir." The other three said as they were getting the machine to move away from the base.

'I'll get you for this Sonic. You and your princess will not get away with this.' Eggman thought as they left the area unnoticed by anyone.

Bunnie watched the base blow up from the beach as the other three Mobians and Topaz ducked down to the ground. 'The base is gone, but Eggman isn't gone.' Bunnie thought before looking at the others. "Weh better be going." She said as the light show dimmed down from the explosion.

The others got up and followed Bunnie as a carrier jet came by and stopped in front of them. "What in the…?" Topaz asked in surprise as Bunnie grabbed the rope.

"Looks like that's our ride out of here." Knuckles said with a shrug. He walked to the machine with Fiona and Rouge following.

Topaz sighed and looked at the other men who were heading back to their transportation. "Rouge, we have to get back to the ship." She told her new partner.

Rouge looked at Topaz then at the other boarding the jet. "I'll see you later Knuckles." She said in a flirting tone before walking away with Topaz back to the ship.

"Whatever." Knuckles muttered giving a small glance at the bat before walking over to one of the seats.


End file.
